


Softly Spoken

by Kreepydarkspawn



Series: Prime Trilogy [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Former Slave, Mini-cons, No Profanity, Romance, War, fight for Cybertron, former autobot, recovering mutism, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 72,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreepydarkspawn/pseuds/Kreepydarkspawn
Summary: (Quotev story) Betrayed by her former comrades, silenced by shadowing fear of her captors, Switchvolt resides with her mini-con, Phasekill. However, when her captors mine on the wrong planet, Switchvolt finds the Decepticons still at large, but this time, she will not stand with the Autobots. After the death of Megatron in the space bridge explosion, Starscream now leads the decepticons, though everyone doubts that will last long. Perhaps Switchvolt will find refuge in Soundwave, and family in the Decepticons?





	1. Chapter 1

Switchvolt closed her optics, listening carefully for talking. She had heard from the guards' chitchat earlier that they were approaching a new mining opportunity. Though Switchvolt was far from happy about it, it's what kept her and Phasekill alive, wether she liked it or not. She had given up having a choice long ago. She opened her optics again, pale blue optics scanning the room. She could feel it heating up, sign enough that they were entering the planet's atmosphere. Her vents opened to cool her off and she curled up to avoid the heat, though it did little to help. Switchvolt groaned slightly, though not audibly as they eventually began to cool down.

Eventually, her vents closed and she looked up when the ship seemed to come to a stop. A guard came to her cell, holding a chain and cuffs. He entered the cell, entrapping her servos, wings, and mini-con. Switchvolt was led forward off the ship, finding herself very uncomfortable as she walked side by side with other slaves, many enhanced to work faster.

When they were transported to the mine, Switchvolt quickly found a drill, beginning her work on the energon. It wasn't long before something caught her attention, a cybertronian who was surely not supposed to be there. Caring little, Switchvolt looked at the vehicon before looking back down at her work, expressing her lack of concern. Switchvolt would be more then fine if they blew the place or the place blew them. Suddenly, a groundbridge appeared, shocking everyone in the mine. The guards pointed their blasters as vehicles began emerging, firing at Switchvolt's captors. Optics widened, she moved as far away from the energon as possible without getting too close to the fight. The slaves were beginning to act up, attacking the guard's despite their restraints.

Switchvolt though merely to wait it out, knowing she could not take on the guards in her fragile state. The vehicons however, seemed more then able to, beating the scrap out of their foes. Many of her fellow slaves were cut down, and the femme pitied them.

Switchvolt had never actually talked to them, but she had heard them speak among themselves. They were could mechs. But they were in pain. They all were. This saddened Switchvolt, though as she watched their sparks fade from their optics she decided they were indeed smart enough to not attack without knowing the consequences. They weren't willing to live anymore.

Switchvolt, however, had stopped caring wether or not she lived or not. Phasekill was her priority, the one she fought for, like one would defend their pet bird from larger birds. Phasekill, however, was far from a bird. When the haze and noise settled, the vehicons stood, if only winning by sheer numbers. Their aim could use some improvement, however. "Some of them have escaped. Two cybertronians are still here, prisoners. Should we take them?" one of the vehicles asked over his comm link. "Of course, Lord Starscream."

Switchvolt tilted her helm. She knew that name well, the treacherous second-in-command of Megatron. She would have preferred if the vehicon had said Lord Megatron, not Starscream. Phasekill seemed to silently agree, as he wrapped tighter around her chassis.

"Come with us," the vehicons pointed their blasters at her and she nodded, following them through the groundbridge.

The other cybertronian began panicking, "no, stay away from me!" Switchvolt glanced at the mech, before continuing through the groundbridge, finding themselves in front of a rather annoyed looking silver decepticon. The other prisoner was still struggling against the vehicons, but he was just as weak as Switchvolt.

"You seem to be putting up quite a fight. Learn from your fellow prisoner," Starscream growled, "perhaps you should be more grateful. We  _did_ , after all, save you."

"Oh, shut up, wingnut," the mech rolled his eyes and Shockvolt glanced at the imprisoned mech, before looking back at Starscream.  _Please stop, yo_ _u're making this worse for both of us_ , Switchvolt interjected silently.

"Oh, you sting me," Starscream grinned. "Take him away. Perhaps he will learn to be more respectful."

Starcream then turned to Switchvolt with a glare. "And you, do you have any words for this?" Switchvolt shook her head. "Good. It seems you are a bit more... respectful."

 _Oh I doubt it, slagbrain_ , Switchvolt though to herself but instead nodded in reply, to terrified of what would happen if she actually did speak.

"Do you have any words at all?" Starscream gave her an odd look, and Switchvolt shook her head.  _Only silent insults to you. Where's Megatron?_ "What's that on your wing?" Starscream glared at the scratch marks that tried to cover the symbol on her wing, the one she despised. Switchvolt let out a low rasp, emphasizing her inability to speak. "No matter. Do you plan to put up a fight like your comrade?"

_No._

"Good," Starscream nodded, "Soundwave!" the communications officer turned to Starscream, and Switchvolt realized she had almost not noticed him at all, only seen him typing and never pausing to think. "Research this cybertronian." Soundwave nodded and turned to Switchvolt. Suddenly, an image of her standing there appeared on his visor for a second before scrolling through what appeared to be a database.

When Soundwave was apparently done, he turned back to Starscream, showing what had appeared on his visor.

"Switchvolt, eh? And you're an autobot," Starscream nodded slowly, "but you disappeared a long time ago. Tell me, why resurface now?"

Switchvolt flinched at being called an autobot. Such hypocrisy that was them. She shook her head, gesturing to her cuffs. "And they were?"

Switchvolt shrugged, unable to say through gestures, so she merely gestured to her cuffs again. "Starscream, you'll never guess what I found," a red mech walked in and stopped, "what did you find?"

"A former autobot it seems. We're trying to figure out what to do with  _it_ ," Starscream answered. "Do you have any input, Knockout?"

"Hmm, I'm afraid not," the red one shook his head, inspecting their prisoner. Suddenly, Knockout seemed to notice the odd shape of her chassis and began trying to peel off Phasekill. Phasekill, irritated and being pulled out, released his claws from around Switchvolt's chassis and made a stab for Knockout, who jumped back from the angry mini-con. "Are you sure this is one prisoner? Because I'm pretty sure there are two."

"Two?" Starscream shrieked, growing confused and upset. Soundwave showed something on his visor to Starscream who nodded slowly. "That doesn't sound like the name of an autobot."

"No," Knockout peaked over his shoulder, "not cheery and dull enough. Seems I'm right though. How's Phasekill?"

Phasekill responded by trying to unhook himself from Switchvolt's chassis, but the bindings kept only his claw-legs from moving. Giving up yet again, Phasekill settled back down and Switchvolt slowly nodded.  _We'll get you free soon_ , she comforted him.

 _I'm sure of it_ , Phasekill replied though her processor.

 

Yet another endless barrage of questions later and Switchvolt showing her supreme distaste for her former faction, she know lay on a medical table, her restraints getting sawed off by their vain doctor. Switchvolt felt better with every restraint gone, but she felt far from safe or relaxed bound to the table to keep her from squirming. Knockout had had to stop her from squirming a lot, and couldn't stop when her restraints were off. He had to buff her finish too, it seemed.

When the strenuous process was over, the energon binds were release and Switchvolt immedidiately sat up, not liking her vulnerable she felt. "There. All good as new," Knockout nodded to himself, taking pride in his  _work_. Switchvolt nodded, silently thanking him before tilting her head. "I've heard talk of some more questioning. Until then, I'm supposed to profile you and report to Soundwave." Switchvolt sighed.

_More questions? Most of them have been answered by their database. What more do they want?_

"Yes, well, Starscream's not one to leave anything unchecked," Knockout nodded, seeing her annoyance. Switchvolt stood and looked around the med bay, then staring back at Knockout. "What now?" Switchvolt shook her helm, and continued looking around. "Don't break anything. I have to report to Soundwave. Believe me, there's no use trying to escape this room." Switchvolt nodded to herself, picking up an energon prod as Knockout left, the door locking behind him. Switchvolt set down the prod and sat on the side of the berth, letting Phasekill detach from her chassis, the scorpion-like mini-con crawling around gratefully.

" _Thank you, Switchvolt_ ," Phasekill communicated through her head.

"Of course," Switchvolt spoke in a hushed, raspy voice  from disuse. "It's good to see you able to stretch your limbs again."

" _Agreed_."

 

"Ah!" Starscream yelled, "what use are troops who can't rise the the task of inflicting unspeakable destruction in my name!?"

 _Likely intelligent ones_ , Switchvolt interjected silently as Soundwave stepped to the side to let Starscream pass, watching. Switchvolt stood under the bridge, looking up among the confused vehicons who muttered among themselves. Starscream paused.

"But wait," Starscream began whispering to himself, "legend tells of one capable warrior, one who exists here upon this very planet. One who can be student to  _my_  master."  _Oh boy._


	2. Chapter 2

Switchvolt scowled, unhappy that she had been dragged along to a likely futile mission so she could see an example of the "greatness of the Decepticons" and the "power of Lord Starscream."

Her Lord's arrogance irritated her. So she instead flew alongside Starscream and Soundwave towards the canyon. Soundwave began scanning as the three landed on the ledge. "During the Great War, so much energon was hidden on this forsaken rock that our departed master sent some Cybertron's greatest  to guard it. True warriors now laying in stasis, waiting to be reawakened," Starscream scoffed. Behind his back, Switchvolt looked to Soundwave and tilted her head.  _Is he always like this?_

Soundwave nodded.

"Such folly that late in life, Megatron searched distant space for warriors other then here beneath his feet," Starscream grinned. Soundwave's scanner let out a few beeps. "What do you mean you can't pinpoint his signal? I know we are close," Starscream turned to glare at the silent decepticon. "Boost the power to your sensors!"

Soundwave did as told, staring intently at Starscream, the map on his visor shifting. "Yes, there," Starscream pointed at him. They all transformed, flying down to the rocks. They all pulled the tomb out of the stone together and stepped back. "Excellent, Soundwave," Starscream nodded. "The cube."

Soundwave took out the energon cube, opening the box and presenting the glowing energon to their leader. Starscream took the cube in his digits, pushing the energon cube into the slot on the tomb. "The energon, it's working," Starscream smiled, pumping his fists. Switchvolt looked away, trying not to chuckle at his childishness. Soundwave was the first to turn away from the bright light, anticipating it more then the other two as the all covered their optics. The light faded and the tomb opened, Starscream approaching.

"Awaken, warrior, open your eyes and serve your new master!" Starscream exclaimed as the massive decepticon opened his scarlet optics. Skyquake stepped forward, banging his fists together, leaning over to meet Starscream's eyes.

"Skyquake serves only one master," his voice bellowed.

"Excellent, your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops," Starscream nodded, seeming very full of himself. "No need to be timid, Skyquake, you may bow."

"You fail to grasp my meaning," Skyquake scowl deepened. "I am here on a mission, assigned to me by my one master: Megatron."

"Yes, him," Starscream looked to the ground, "sadly Megatron is... no longer with us."

"Impossible."

"Why is this so difficult for everyone to except? Skyquake,  _I_ located you,  _I_  awakened you, thus  _I_ , Lord Starscream, am now your master!"

Skyquake growled, shoving his face into Starscream's. Starscream jumped back, eyes wide in fear. "It has been a while, Skyquake," somebody interrupted and Skyquake turned to the voice, shoving Starscream out of the way. Switchvolt's eyes widened and Soundwave, gestured to her to follow him up onto the top of the canyon again.

"Optimus Prime," Skyquake snarled. "I haven't seen you since the Battle of Technahar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."

"That was a long time ago," Optimus replied.

Skyquake stood tall, towering above the Autobot leader, "that may be, Prime but my orders still stand."

"Is this ancient still worth fighting?" Optimus asked. "When so many comrades have been lost, and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons towards peace."

"Hypocrite," Switchvolt whispered.

"I would be willing to consider a truce, if you would be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime?" Starscream seemed to curtsy. Switchvolt shifted uncomfortably, noticing Soundwave watching her.

"Again!? Bow to this!" Skyquake exclaimed, punching Starscream in the gut and sending him flying into the cliff. Starscream transformed and flew to the two on the ledge, Soundwave returning his attention to their leader.

"Skyquake, this is a new era, another world. Side with the Autobots and help me end this conflict forever."

"I will never side with a prime!" Skyquake yelled, punching Optimus back into the rock. Optimus fell to the ground, and Skyquake through him.

"What need have I for peace when I have Skyquake?" Starscream mused while Soundwave recorded, "with some discipline, he will learn to respect his new master. And once it becomes known that Skyquake destroyed Optimus Prime under my command, all decepticons will gratefully bow to me."

 _Or they'll bow to Skyquake_ , Switchvolt sighed as Optimus Prime and Skyquake faced off, Skyquake's machine gun knocking the Prime back. Bumblebee took action and ran forward.

"Bumblebee! No!" Optimus shouted, the scout ignoring him and jumping on him from behind, shooting at Skyquake's wings. Skyquake turned and through Bumblebee into the canyon-side. About to finish the scout off, Skyquake was interrupted when Optimus pushed the machine gun so it was firing to the sky. Bumblebee jumped at the warrior again, and was again thrown away.

 

"Do not miss a single moment, Soundwave. We shall need visual documentation of Optimus Prime's demise for the historical record."

Optimus Prime was knocked back towards Bumblebee and they muttered to themselves. Skyquake began running at them. "Fall back!" the Autobots transformed and drove away.

"So time has made you a coward, Prime?" Skyquake mocked him, shooting through the dust.

"We've lost sight of them!" Starscream growled as Soundwave surveyed. "Sounwave, why aren't you tracking them?" Soundwave stared, his visor showing the ruble of the SpaceBridge. "What- what is it?" A set of coordinates appeared on the visor and Switchvolt tilted her head. "A second decepticon life signal? But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area."

 _I don't think that's this area_ , Switchvolt pointed to the visor.

Soundwave began zooming in on the coordinates. "The site of our destroyed SpaceBridge. You're not telling me that life signal belongs... to Megatron?" Starscream looked terrified, trying to hide it and argue his point. "But he was microns from the detention point! Nothing could have survived that blast! Your sensors must be faulty! Ignore the contact, delete the coordinates!" Soundwave drooped slightly when Starscream turned away, but he did not do as told. "Oh, what am I saying? Of course this must be i-investigated. If lord Megatron is up there, I shall bring him home."

Starcream pointed to the sky. Soundwave nodded slightly. "Remain here and monitor the outcome. When Skyquake snuffs Prime's spark, I must bear witness." Starscream jumped from the canyon and transformed, taking off to the sky. Soundwave watched him go.

"Must bear witness," Soundwave played back the recording, detaching Laserbeak and sending the mini-no to watch Starscream.

"Yes," Switchvolt muttered.

"Hypocrite," Soundwave tilted his head at her, playing back the recording of her saying that.

"Excuse me?" Switchvolt glared slightly, though her apparent strength did not carry into her speech.

"Is this ancient still worth fighting? When so many comrades have been lost, and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons towards peace." "Hypocrite," Soundwave played back a further recording as he continued to record the battle.

"He is," Switchvolt crossed her arms, finding it easier to talk around someone who would not return a single word. Soundwave nodded and pointed to where Starscream had flown away. "Yeah, him too," Switchvolt forced herself to not smile slightly, finding the communications officer surprisingly amusing. Soundwave turned his attention back to the fight and they stood in silence.

 

"It will be a shame to crush you, Bug, but it is my duty," Skyquake pointed his machine-gun at Bumblebee, who transformed upon being cornered. Optimus Prime began honking his horn as he charged from behind. Getting shot at, he transformed, leaping up and using the momentum to punch Skyquake's face to the ground.

"Excellent strategy, Bumblebee," Optimus Prime praised the scout. Skyquake pushed himself up, throwing a punch at the Prime, missing and only scratching the surface. "Skyquake, stay down," Optimus warned as he punched Skyquake across the face again. A jet flew overhead, "Fowler?"

Skyquake saw the jet and grinned, scanning it.

"Agent Fowler, fall back!" Optimus yelled over his comm as the green light began moving towards the jet. Too late, Skyquake ran at Optimus Prime, jumping over his head and taking flight beside the grey jet.

"Air superiority achieved," Skyquake congratulated himself, flying down at the Autobots and shooting at them. The Autobots ran away, and eventually began driving away.

 _Damn you_ , Switchvolt thought to herself, her mind reeling with possibilities, only hoping that Skyquake would prevail in destroying her old allies. Skyquake readied his missiles, but turned to the side as the grey jet began shooting at him. Skyquake moved so he was behind Agent Fowler and shot six heat-seekers at him. Fowler swooped down, flying low to the ground. Fowler maneuvered the canyon, turning up sharply so that the missiles detonated in the cliffs. Skyquake returned his attention to the Autobots, shooting at the fleeing vehicles.

Optimus Prime transformed when he was shot and Bumblebee drove up to the top of the canyon, transforming also. The scout jumped on Skyquake's wing as he was passing. Skyquake attempted to crush Bumblebee against the canyon wall, failing and flying straight up.

"Agent Fowler, we require immediate assistance!" Optimus Prime spoke over his comm.  _Associating with humans, such shame_ , Switchvolt shook her head slightly. Bumblebee began ripping holes in Skyquake's back, ripping out cables. Threatened by crash landing, Bumblebee looked to the side, seeing Agent Fowler's jet. Calculating the distance, Bumblebee jumped onto the other jet as Skyquake crashed into the ground.

Soundwave turned away, opening a GroundBridge so they left.

 

"The troops will be pleased to hear of our success in rushing Lord Megatron into stasis," Starscream spoke to Soundwave, who stood beside the berth that Megatron laid on, on life support. "let us hope that our master pulls through."


	3. Chapter 3

Switchvolt did not regret joining the decepticons, however she did regret to being given the role of Knockout's assistant until she proved herself in other fields. Switchvolt knew she could easily prove herself as a warrior, however the opportunity seemed to have yet to arise. Switchvolt had been tasked the strenuous task of buffing Lord Megatron, something she had had plenty of time to learn how to do while subjected to it herself.

"Wheeljack? What are you doing all the way out here?" "Bulkhead? That's you? What's with all the security?" "The rock we're on is crawling with cons." Soundwave played the intercepted comm to Starscream.

"A war hero. We haven't much time. Makeshift," Starscream nodded. Soundwave unleashed a tentacle-like chord, latching it onto 777's chassis.

"When can you get here to even the odds?" "Some time tomorrow if I push metal to the pedal." "See you soon, buddy. I'll make sure you get a proper welcome."

"I too know how to prepare a proper welcome," Starscream smiled. Soundwave left Starscream to go to the med bay, checking up on Megatron. Switchvolt looked from her data pad, handing it to Soundwave who downloaded it's contents onto his interface and put it back down, nodding slightly.

"Hypocrite," Soundwave played the recording to her again, and she froze.

"Why do you need to know?" Switchvolt grew uncomfortable, detaching Phasekill who perched on her shoulder, his stinger tail wrapping around her shoulders protectively. Soundwave shook his head slightly, turning to leave before looking back, playing little snippets of the conversation with Starscream about Makeshift. Switchvolt nodded, going back to typing and monitoring Megatron's stats. Soundwave left the new recruit to her duties. Phasekill reattached to Switchvolt's chassis, no longer feeling needed to alert Soundwave of her discomfort. Switchvolt grew bored yet again, however she was ceaselessly grateful for the dull nagging. It wasn't the terror of  _what next?_  That was however, something she did begin to feel around the erratic Starscream.

Switchvolt decided she would simply wait until she had orders. Knockout walked in, carrying parts. "Ah, you're still here," Knockout greeted her, "I was told to continue your repairs. Sit on the other berth."

Switchvolt nodded as he placed the parts next to her and she detached Phasekill. Knockout looked at the mini-con's broken stinger and got to work on Phasekill first, removing the broken piece and replacing it. Phasekill stretched it, bowed slightly, and watched as Knockout began working on Switchvolt herself.

 

Switchvolt stood, her metal now navy blue as it was supposed to be. She tested her arm-blades, unsheathing and sheathing them. "I decided to give you some weapons more pertaining to your name."

"Thank you," Switchvolt whispered, adjusting the electricity flowing through her swords before turning them off and sheathing them again.

"You want to be more then my assistant, you've got to prove yourself. So knock Starscream off his pedes when the Autobot base is raided," Knockout shrugged. "Nobody else uses those so it's not a waste but don't make it into one." Switchvolt nodded in agreement.

Hours past and still nothing happened. Eventually, Switchvolt found herself outside, standing among the armada. "Are you certain we are at the coordinates you supplied to Makeshift?" Starscream asked. Soundwave nodded. "Then what is taking him!?"

Maybe they gave your boy such a hero's welcome, he got the warm and fuzzies and decided to switch sides," Wheeljack appeared and Switchvolt restrained herself, knowing well to not act out of turn. Wheeljack's mouthpiece slid over his face as he approached steadily.

"Do you not see that you are vastly outnumbered?" Starscream gestured to the troops.

"I see fellas that might vastly enjoy watching me pounding some dents into you," Wheeljack threatened and Starscream shook.

"Destoy him!" Starscream screamed and the vehicons attacked with their blasters, Switchvolt's perhaps not as good as theirs. Wheeljack drew his swords and rushed the small army, deflecting a number of shots at the enemy before he even reached them. Starscream fired a missile that knocked Wheeljack back, but not down. Wheeljack sliced through many vehicons as the GroundBridge opened and he jumped on Starscream.

"Well well," Wheeljack nodded, making a break for the GroundBridge. He was intercepted by Switchvolt, who quickly blocked his blade with her own, recalling centuries of vigorous training as the wrecker fought hard to disable her. He however failed as the vehicons ran to help her. She blocked his attacks, forcing a calm to wash over her. She managed to push him further from the GroundBridge, both cybertronians locked in ferocious battle. "Haven't seen you before. You new?"

Switchvolt wouldn't answer if she could, instead pushing her pede against his chassis, using the force to jump away from his sword, though it cut across her arm. A slight amount of energon trickled out, but Switchvolt flinched and ignored it as the vehicons reached them, attacking in hand-to-hand combat as well. Switchvolt sliced him across the chassis, causing a trickle of energon like he did to her. Wheeljack, surrounded, leapt above her, landing on her shoulders as he pushed her to the ground, running again for the GroundBridge.

"Enter the GroundBridge now!" Starscream screamed, fitting to his name as energon trickled from his mouth. They ran forward as the GroundBridge closed and Starscream wailed in fury. The GroundBridge opened again as Starscream was about to approach Sounwave. The seeker stared, eyes wide. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

The vehicons obeyed, though Switchvolt lagged behind, cautious. As suspected, everyone turned back, fleeing from the decepticon that was thrown from the GroundBridge, landing on Starscream. The GroundBridge shut. Starscream stood. "Please tell me you at least learned the location of the Autobot base?"

"Indeed, Lord Starscream," Makeshift kneeled, "it is in a hidden bunker, just outside-"

Starscream jumped back, "woah! Back! Back!" Starscream fled as Makeshift looked down at his armed grenade. Switchvolt took the sign quickly and also flew away along with Sounwave. "Makeshift! You fool!"

 

Switchvolt felt much better among the decepticons, and they no longer seemed as wary of her after seeing her fight with Wheeljack, even if she did loose it. The vehicons were simply less likely to bother her with questions about the Autobots. This made the femme quite happy, as she had grown annoyed when they expected her to respond with words. Switchvolt was still tasked with typing data pads for Knockout, but she could assist the vehicons now.

Switchvolt was currently searching for Soundwave to report to on Megatron's statistics. It seemed however he would find her first, seeming to appear around the corner. Switchvolt could swear she felt her spark jump in shock but did her best to hide it. Soundwave downloaded the contents of the datapad and handed it back to her, nodding slowly.

"What of Starscream?" Switchvolt muttered and Soundwave shrugged.

"He's Starscream," Soundwave played a recording, the voice menacing.

"That's Megatron?" Switchvolt asked and Soundwave replied with a nod.  _Of course. Who else could be the owner of such a grim voice?_

Switchvolt nodded and left the communications officer neutral. He was pleasant the few times they interracted and Switchvolt could grow used to him. She was quite aware he would be the kind you'd want on your side. Switchvolt was okay with this. Besides, she was a decepticon now and would have to grow accustomed to him wether she liked it or not.

 

Switchvolt had begun to be able to mutter more to Knockout as well, though she was hesitant to express the annoyance his vanity caused her. "Look on the bright side. With Megatron's assured recovery you'll be the first former-autobot Megatron has ever met that has others will be vouching for."

"Perhaps," Switchvolt nodded, still avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Have you finished yet?" Knockout asked and Switchvolt stepped back, nodding and putting down the paint role.

"It's fine," she whispered and left. "I plan to recharge."

"Go ahead. I'lll make sure Starscream doesn't murder you," Knockout nodded, inspecting his chassis and muttering to himself. Switchvolt ignored him and walked to her chambers, the room small and minimal. Laying on her berth, Switchvolt closed her optics to recharge.

 

_Switchvolt knew this was a dream, but she let the thought slip to the back of her mind to let the dream move on its own. She was finding herself comfortable aboard the Nemesis, the it's dream version was quite... Odd._

_Switchvolt wandered the halls, Phasekill detatching and walking beside her. There was an explosion nearby and Switchvolt prepared a battle stance as a groundbridge opened in the hole. The familiar face of Optimus Prime appeared. Switchvolt drew her blades, electricity crackling through them. Her heart pounded in terror as she took a few steps back._

_"Switchvolt? Phaseshift?" the Prime's optics widened._   _Switchvolt opened her mouth to speak but found herself unable to form words. "What are you doing here?"_

_Switchvolt glared, her back meeting a dead end. "Nevertheless, you are decepticons now." Optimus drew his own blade and lunged. Switchvolt blocked the attack as she sidestepped away but Optimus quickly overpowered, her punching Switchvolt to the ground. Funny, he did that a lot._

_Optimus lifted his sword, preparing to end her when a slender arm blocked him. Switchvolt could feel herseld fading as Soundwave stood above her, Optimus Prime vanished_.

_Every thing was darker then it should've been as Soundwave scooped up the injured con, carrying Switchvolt to med bay._

_"Why do you care?"_

_Nope, too weird. Ending recharge now._

 

Switchvolt awoke confused as she opened her optics, looking around her quarters. Nothing out of the ordinary in her waking world. She shuddered, thinking back on the dream and it's meanings. Surely, she felt far more safe around him then others, perhaps it was his silence. Switchvolt didn't feel pressured to speak, and that seemed to allow her to.

Switchvolt stood and began walking towards med bay, noticing Breakdown in Knockout's place. Switchvolt tilted her head and Breakdown shrugged, "racing."

Switchvolt nodded to herself and began helping Breakdown with repairing Megatron.

The days would be long. Switchvolt would do her best to savor her freedom.

 

"No," Switchvolt hissed at Soundwave who continued following, "still no."

He did not relent, playing the same recording over and over. Switchvolt growled to herself. "Usually, you're not so persistent, Soundwave. I'm not going to tell you."

"Hypocrite," Soundwave repeated, tilting his head.

"Don't you get it?" Switchvolt stopped suddenly, surprising Soundwave who near bumped into her back. She turned to him and glared angrily, but remained silent. "Leave me alone, Soundwave. Give me one reason to tell you, tell  _anyone_  what happened to me? I think it's obvious that it hurt. I think that should be enough for you to go on."

Soundwave nodded. "Yes," Switchvolt agreed, "you would know." Switchvolt continued walking towards the bridge and Soundwave followed, no longer pestering her with the same question over and over.

_Why?_

Switchvolt never liked that question, even if that's not what he said and simply repeated the recording of what she said.  _Why?_ was still what Soundwave asked, and Switchvolt really didn't know the answer to her own question, one she was too scared to ask.

_Why do you care?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Five miles ahead to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point," Soundwave played the recording.

"So the autobots are outside the confines of their base and sound otherwise engaged," Starscream smiled. "Which means, they will never see us coming. Find them, and scrap them."

"Yes, Lord Starscream," the vehicons and Switchvolt agreed.

 

They took a tight triangle formation around some green helicopter before flying closer to the Autobots, who seemed to already be fleeing from the helicopter. Switchvolt was unsure what was happening as the front vehicon released a multitude of missiles. Optimus Prime turned sharply, his trailer falling off as the missiles exploded into it. They stopped, turning around and facing the transforming Vehicons. Switchvolt felt a chill run down her spine. She remembered how ruthless his people could be and she wondered how well they'd fare.

Optimus Prime transformed, a suited human about to vomit in his hand. The other autobots transformed as well, ready for a fight against the vehicons.

 _He protects the humans?_  Switchvolt sheathed angrily.  _What about our home!? These fleshes are mere worms compared to us. And they don't care for worms themselves._

"Remain here," Optimus told the human as he placed him high on a rock.

"Will do," he nodded and watched.

"After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs," Bulkhead drawled, slamming his fists together, "and kick some tailpipe."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee ran first, followed by the other two. The vehicons also ran forward, Switchvolt hesitant to jump in recklessly. Optimus Prime and Bulkhead both beat through a vehicon as Arcee fought against another. All of the Autobots were distracted with vehicons when Switchvolt stepped forwards, jumping up slightly and slamming her shin into Bumblebee's face. When he regained himself, she was already among a stab to the spark chamber when Bumblebee punched her first, knocking her off balanced.

"Switchvolt?" Bumblebee tilted his helm and beeped. Switchvolt shoved away her guilt and terror as she took advantage of his distraction and shoving him to the ground, ready to end him with fury in her icy optics. She was knocked to the side by Optimus Prime himself and let out a cry of pain and range as she landed a ways away, slowly pushing herself up. The vehicons began attacking him again, overwhelming him on sheer number as Switchvolt focused on someone smaller.

Arcee's arm blade sunk into Switchvolt's chassis and Switchvolt backed away, blocking another attack and sweeping her leg to the side as Arcee attempted a high kick. Knocked of her feet, the femme flipped back up easily, blocking Switchvolt's sword. Optimus flung some vehicons away, when he was distracted by something on his comm.

"I understand," Prime nodded, not realizing as he was suddenly rammed in the face with a tree. He fell back, past the rocks and landed, unable to get up. Switchvolt barely noticed in her intense fight with Arcee, but did smile slightly. Some more vehicons piled onto Bulkhead who curled up. Bulkead thrusted outwards, throwing the vehicons off him at extreme force as Arcee continued her fight against Switchvolt, finding Arcee's stamina to be dropping.

Arcee backed away from the fight, leaving to go against another vehicons. Switchvolt knew that well. Arcee was by far aware of what Switchvolt's tactics had been. The last vehicon went down and Switchvolt stared at the Autobots.

"Why are you-"

Switchvolt interrupted Bumblebee by unsheathing her blades again, letting them crackle with energy. "Where's Optimus?" Arcee asked the human.

"He had a train to catch," the human answered looking over the scenery. Arcee nodded and looked back upon the now alone Decepticon.

"You're outnumbered, con," Arcee warned.

 _I know_ , Switchvolt nodded.

"Uh," Bulkhead frowned, "do you talk?" Switchvolt, as usual, didn't answer, rushing forwards and stabbing Bulkhead before transforming and fleeing. She didn't look back, but hoped they liked the surprised she'd left them.

"Switchvolt, requesting groundbridge back," Switchvolt spoke over her comm. A groundbridge appeared and she flew into it, transforming back immediately and landing on the bridge, where Starscream and Soundwave stood waiting.

"Where is everyone? Did you succeed," Starscream snapped at her. Switchvolt shook her head. "You insolent-" Starscream stopped when he realized she was pointing to her chassis. "Phasekill. Is he-"

Switchvolt nodded.

 

Switchvolt looked up from her work when she saw Soundwave enter, watching her. Switchvolt tilted her head as Soundwave glanced around the room. He showed an image of Knockout on his visor and Switchvolt shook her head. "He's out."

Soundwave nodded, looking at Megatron's vitals before looking back to her. He shook his head, approaching and playing a recording, though not just audio.

_"Soundwave, why aren't you tracking them?" Soundwave stared, his visor showing the ruble of the SpaceBridge. "What- what is it?" A set of coordinates appeared on the visor and Switchvolt tilted her head. "A second decepticon life signal? But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area."_

_Switchvolt pointed to the visor, annoyed with Starscream. Soundwave began zooming in on the coordinates. "The site of our destroyed SpaceBridge. You're not telling me that life signal belongs... to Megatron?" Starscream looked terrified, trying to hide it and argue his point. "But he was microns from the detention point! Nothing could have survived that blast! Your sensors must be faulty! Ignore the contact, delete the coordinates!" Soundwave drooped slightly when Starscream turned away, but he did not do as told. "Oh, what am I saying? Of course this must be i-investigated. If lord Megatron is up there, I shall bring him home."_

"Suspicious, yes," Switchvolt nodded, "I'm quite aware he's not to be trusted. What of him?"

Soundwave waved his hand dismissing the question and switching the recording to Laserbeak's perspective.

_Laserbeak flew through the rubble of the destroyed space bridge, hastily working to catch up to Starscream in time to see Starscream freeze and turn around, placing his hands behind is back. "Soundwave!" Starscream called to him. "If you are listening, I have found Lord Megatron, and he is... unwell." Laserbeak circled Starscream, watching as the same hand never emerged into Laserbeak's view. "We must transport him to sickbay i-immediately," Starscream stammered and scowled at Laserbeak's persistent circling._

"Suspicious," Switchvolt agreed, "cunning, but a bad liar. I'll remain weary, Soundwave. Thank you."

Soundwave nodded and looked back to Megatron. "You think he'll try?"

Soundwave nodded and Switchvolt agreed, "as do I. Let us hope Starscream does not grow the courage needed to try." Soundwave agreed as he left to return to his duties. Switchvolt smiled slightly. It seemed he was far more loyal to Megatron then anyone on this ship, someone who she could shadow and learn from. She frowned, then walked after him, catching him as he walked down the hall. He stopped and looked back when she tapped the wall. "Thank you, Soundwave," Switchvolt muttered. Soundwave nodded and continued on.

Switchvolt went back to her work as well before deciding to go recharge.

 

Switchvolt entered the sickbay and began her duties of cleaning. It wasn't long before Starscream and Knockout entered, followed yet again by Soundwave. Switchvolt looked up while cleaning tools.

"Knockout, would you be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave? For the historical record," Starscream led the group of three and Switchvolt tilted her head.  _That was fast_.

"Simply put, unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever," Knockout looked to Starscream.

"Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body is not just," Starscream frowned. Soundwave stepped forwards, pointing a digit at Megatron's vitals.

"Brainwave activity. Not evidence of conciousness, merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake," Knockout shrugged and Switchvolt moved towards the door. She could see Soundwave's annoyance in the way he carried himself, standing straight and staring intently through his visor.

"Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us," Starscream looked over to him and Swithcvolt scowled.

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy," Knockout agreed.

"A simply throw of the switch," Starscream nodded.

"Quick, painless, compassionate," Knockout interjected. Switchvolt continued cleaning, obviously listening though she did not care to be stealthy. If they cared if she heard, they would have thrown her out.

"Soundwave. Do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knockout's medical expertise."

Soundwave didn't answer, continuing to watch. Starscream looked back at Knockout, who shrugged. "Speak now, or forever hold your piece," Starscream placed a hand on Megatron's life support. Switchvolt flinched. "Going. Going." Soundwave lifted his hand pointing to a cord behind Megatron's berth. "Hmm," Starscream looked at it, looking to where it led. He picked it up, the cord for a cortical psychic patch. Switchvolt's eyes widened slightly, but she was grateful Soundwave had noticed that.

Starscream knelt down, looking below and his eyes widened, "what in-!?"

A groundbridge opened and Bumblebee and Arcee backed away. "Intruder!" Starscream changed to his blaster.

"Allow me," Arcee smiled, shooting Megatron's life support and disappearing. The loud beep broadcasted  Megatron's death and the four decepticons looked to him.

"It was the inevitable outcome," Starscream sighed. Soundwave approached, filling up Starscream's visual range. Soundwave pointed to Megatron and Starscream groaned, tilting his head away. "Of course it would be wrong to allow Megatron to perish by an autobot's hand. Knockout." Knockout shrugged, waving them away, and pulled down the life support back onto Megatron. The beeping ended, sending a silence that was blissful to Switchvolt's ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Switchvolt overlooked the observatory, ready for her mission once word be sent. She was growing impatient, muttering to herself over her lack of communication with Phasekill.

"Switchvolt, this is Lord Starscream. Retrieve it now," he spoke over her comm and Switchvolt nodded, leaping from Nemesis' docks and transforming. The flight was short and Switchvolt ignored the humans trying to contact her. She landed on the building, pedes digging into the roof. Switchvolt's back deflected  useless bullets. Because they did not hinder her however, she did not care, reaching in and gripping the telescope. A few vehicons were groundbridged in to help her carry it aboard the Nemesis. The raid went off without a hitch, and the plan was set afoot. Engineers were sent to hook up the telescope to the dock and Switchvolt took the time to herself to think.

Finding a nice, quiet place to hole herself up in, she leaned back against the wall, closing her optics. Switchvolt was aware they were on a path to an ND7 class energon deposit, which made her grateful for the work put in on that telescope.

It seemed she was not the only one who liked this place as the door opened, Soundwave emerging and quickly freezing. Switchvolt opened her optics and they held each others gaze awkwardly. "Yes?" Switchvolt eventually broke the silence she knew he wouldn't. Soundwave, lifted a servo as if excusing himself before he left. "You don't have to leave," Switchvolt tilted her head and Soundwave stood still again, looking at the door then back at her. Eventually, he was just staring at the door.

Switchvolt found this reaction of his quite entertaining and Soundwave eventually gave up, moving to the other side of the room and sitting down. After that, they ignored each other, or at least Switchvolt thought he was ignoring her. She really couldn't tell.

Switchvolt closed her optics yet again, letting herself think on such things as the past and fret quietly over her mini-con. Probably hours passed before she jumped at a poke on her shoulder. Soundwave backed away slightly from her reaction. "Yes?" Switchvolt relaxed again. Soundwave pointed to Laserbeak, then at her, "yes, it has been a while. But Phasekill can take care of hisself."

Soundwave shook his head, sitting next to her and staring through his visor. The visor turned on, a few words appearing on the visor.

But you're worried?

"Of course. You have Laserbeak. Have you never been worried for him?" Switchvolt shrugged and Soundwave gave his usual reply, "besides, why do you- why does it matter to you?"

Soundwave tilted his visor, growing tense. "We haven't known each other long, I'm just sone new recruit, there's no reason to treat me any differently."

Soundwave shook his head and showed a picture on his visor, of her when she first boarded the Nemesis with their current captive who still refused to give his name. Switchvolt blinked at the image and shrugged. The door opened again and Soundwave backed away from her, his visor turned off. Switchvolt quickly cut herself off as Knockout stared.

"What is this?" Knockout looked between the two of them.

"Nothing," Switchvolt muttered, walking past Knockout and leaving.

"Alright then," Knockout frowned, lookung to Soundwave, "what's got her all riled up? Soundwave?" Soundwave walked past him, deciding to leave Switchvolt to her thoughts. "Fine," Knockout grumbled.

 

"Let the reign of Lord Starscream begin," Starscream grinned, as they stood in the sun of the arctic. The telescope lens began gathering a massive amount of heat from the sun, pulsing in waves before it released like fire over the ice.

Switchvolt walked out on to the deck to see him ranting. "Yes! I love when a plan goes together."

 _If only your plans would more often_ , Switchvolt snorted slightly. Starscream let out a low growl, staring out at the ice. "Autobots," he muttered.

"Please, Lord Starscream. Allow your second-in-command the honor," Knockout curtsied sarcastically and Switchvolt froze, sending an icy glare at both of them. "Breakdown, total them!" Breakdown agreed running off the side of the Nemesis and laughing as he free fell. Switchvolt yawned and walked back inside, going to see if anything needed her assistance. Not long after, there was a blast and flash of light that shook the whole ship. Switchvolt, fell to one knee, rushing back outside. Starscream was flying up at a worrying speed. Switchvolt hummed slightly, confused before she realized he was dive bombing down into Optimus Prime.

"Megatron's greatest mistake was ever allowing you to live, Prime!" Starscream screamed and everyone's eyes widened when a grey, cybertronian jet crashed into Starscream's side. Switchvolt coughed.

"Wh-what?" she choked out, confused. The Autobots began muttering as the jet shoved Starscream up and onto the dock. Starscream transformed, slamming to the metal floor. Starscream's eyes were wide as he trembled on the floor. The jet transformed, slamming into the ground before Starscream. Switchvolt's eyes widened further. Megatron opened his violet optics, glaring at Starscream with a terrifying calm.

"Lord Megatron. You. are- you're healed! Praise the Allspark! It is a miracle!" Starscream gestured dramatically, scooting away.

"Oh it will be a miracle alright, Starscream, if you survive what I have planned for you," Megatron glared taking a threatening step forwards. Starscream transformed and attempted to escape however Megatron grabbed tightly onto his stabilizers, spinning and throwing him into one of the ship's wings. Megatron leapt onto the wing, walking towards him steadily. Switchvolt smiled slightly, deciding that she would find it interesting to see just what Megatron had planned for Starscream.

"But t-the Autobots. Optimus, right there, waiting for you."

"My greatest mistake!? I made a few. But there's one I do not intend, to make again!"

 

Switchvolt stood before Megatron, meeting his eyes with absolute terror. "I have been told of you, a knew recruit. Tell me, former Autobot, why have you joined the Decepticons? Betraying your own brethren? And why should I trust you to not do the same here?"

"It was not I who did the betraying," Switchvolt muttered, and Megatron strained slightly to hear her, "they sold me back to the captors I had come to them to hide from. Besides, their ignorance disturbs me. I have  _every_  reason to stay with the Decepticons that I didn't have with  _them_."

"And of what use are you to me?"

"They think they knew me, bringing hesitance to kill me. And I have a mini-con, who currently is hiding at their base," Switchvolt answered, stepping back slightly. The presence of Megatron was powerful and confident, not the type you'd want to mess with. Switchvolt wondered why Starscream didn't understand that. "And I can fight." Megatron stared at her, and nodded to himself, turning to Soundwave.

"And what input may you have, Soundwave?" Megatron asked him. Soundwave looked to Switchvolt and gave Megatron a nod, switching his visor on and showing a piece of her fight with Wheeljack. "Your judgement has always been trustworthy, Soundwave. If this mech can prove herself to me within two weeks, she will be allowed to stay."

 

"Uh, Starscream, I'm don't quite understand how this could've happened," Knockout stared at Starscream's shoulder. And Switchvolt stood silently in the corner, quite amused.

"And yet it did," Starscream snarled, "can you imagine my horror when there I am, minding my own business and my arm just falls off!"

 _Sadly no, it's just that absurd_ , Switchvolt looked away, covering her mouth.

"Clearly Megatron inflicted more damage upon me than you realized! Doctor," Starscream growled the last part threateningly, deathly, or it would have been that way had his state maybe been a little better. Knockout leaned back when Starscream got in his face.

"Well, u-uh, on the bright side this provides an excellent opportunity for an upgrade," Knockout moved to one of the cybertronian computers, scrolling through it, "let's see you could go with the sonic cannon. Reliable, low maintenance, although it lacks a certain flare. Personally I prefer the null ray. It has just the right mix of flash and firepower-"

"I don't want a new model!" Starscream shrieked and shook and Switchvolt suppressed a low whimper of laughter. "I just want the same arm I had before!"

"But Starscream, you equipment is... obsolete. I'm not sure I have another one laying around. Of course we could try to salvage yours. You kept it, didn't you?" Knockout pointed at his shoulder.

"It was beyond recovery."

"You're much to attached to your original arm, Starscream. If it's as beyond recovery as you say, then you can either upgrade or go without one at all," Knockout shrugged and hooked Starscream up to some cables. Switchvolt finished her cleaning, walking off to recharge.  _What an interesting day_.


	6. Chapter 6

Switchvolt stayed close to Soundwave when Megatron was around, a suggestion from Megatron himself. So she got see all the loveliness produced by Starscream's obnoxious, bratty, and narcissistic mouth of his. Soundwave had left her alone to share something with said Second-in-Command, who was now approaching Megatron.

"Lord Megatron. I fear Breakdown's gone missing," Starscream said.

"The Autobots?" Megatron inquired, not looking back at him.

"According to surveillance provided by the astonishingly accurate Soundwave," Starscream glared back at Soundwave, who walked away to rejoin Switchvolt, "Breakdown was abducted by humans."

"Your point?"

"My strongest recommendation: we assemble a rescue team to hunt the vermin responsible for this outrage," Starscream puffed out his chest triumphantly. Megatron still didn't turn around, not even a flicker of the head. Switchvolt could tell Soundwave was watching the conversation while doing his work, and couldn't help but join in.

"Breakdown is on his own," Megatron growled, grim and dark. Switchvolt's eyes widened.  _How's he gonna explain this to Knockout? To anyone?_ In fact, everyone seemed shock, and Soundwave nodded slowly to himself.

"If Breakdown allowed himself to be captured by those smaller then him, weaker then him, he deserves whatever fate awaits him," Megatron growled, lowly again.

"But Breakdown is a key player in our-" Starscream stopped himself when Megatron sent a glare over his shoulders, fangs bared. "Your wisdom reigns supreme, Lord Megatron." Starscream walked away, scowling angrily and muttering something to himself that Switchvolt didn't quite get.

Soundwave eventually left his station, making sure Switchvolt didn't follow him following Starscream. Switchvolt shrugged and began revising what he had written, something she had taken an interest in doing, despite the little need to do such things. This time however, concerned Switchvolt. She looked back at where Soundwave had left. "You're distracted, aren't you?" she whispered. Upon finishing, which didn't take long, she walked down the hallway.

"Must you always make everything difficult?" she heard Starscream complaining, making her jump, but heard no reply. Switchvolt saw Starscream glaring at her. Switchvolt tilted her head. "You don't get it do you?" Starscream's eyes widened, seeing her confusion. Switchvolt shook her head and Starscream growled, "Megatron isn't going to be so kind, Switchvolt. You're partially mute, correct?" Switchvolt nodded. "You're not like Soundwave. He chose it, you didn't. It will be astonishing if Megatron accepts you into one of his own. However, I have already done so. I see your strength, Switchvolt. When it is time to switch sides, and it will come, you must chose."

Switchvolt shook her head and glared before trying to walk past. Starscream pointed his blaster at her chest, standing at her side and hiding the blaster from any onlooker's view.

"Are you sure? When Phasekill returns, your chances of acceptance drops. Megatron doesn't like mini-cons. Even ask Soundwave," Starscream muttered into her ear, "that is, if Phasekill's even alive." Switchvolt reacted immediately slamming Starscream against the wall and pointing one of her blades at his throat.

"I am not idiot Starscream, unlike you. Do not threaten Phasekill," Switchvolt snarled, "he is more likely to survive than you are at this moment."

"Ah, of course," Starscream yelped backing away.

"I have chosen my side, Starscream, and it is not yours," Switchvolt snarled, seething her blade and leaving. Starscream muttered to himself.

"So you can speak boldly," Starscream hissed. Switchvolt turned her head back to him, eyes drooping as she place a finger to her lips. She left Starscream shaken, leaving to go find something else to do, perhaps helping Knockout. Switchvolt waved slightly to Soundwave, knowing he had been watching. Switchvolt had nothing to hide, for the most part. That is, nothing abut the present. She had multiple things she would rather not talk about. She walked into sickbay, seeing Knockout worriedly cleaning.

"He'll be fine," she muttered, passing him and helping out.

"You better be right," Knockout snapped at her. Switchvolt nodded.

"I am. He'll return. But until then you need to take your focus off of that. The stress, it's not good for you," Switchvolt muttered, placing a hand to her chassis. "I know."

"No, you don't," Knockout muttered.

"But I do. Phasekill has been a part of me ever since I met him during my time as a slave. I was quite young then and Phasekill, he's my family. He's gone now, probably hiding in the Autobot base. I know he's afraid. But I can't allow myself to be as well. Because who am I to doubt him?" Switchvolt asked, "do your best, Knockout. Fearing for Breakdown only takes away from his meaning."

"Starscream bothering you again?" Knockout asked. Switchvolt nodded as she helped, "it's quite obvious your reminding yourself as well." Switchvolt sighed.

"We must all remind ourselves sometimes," Switchvolt said.

"And what of the Autobots?" Knockout asked, which Switchvolt ignored, continuing to help him in silence. "Thank you Switchvolt. Even if Megatron doesn't accept you, you have friends here." Switchvolt nodded. "Sho-"

Switchvolt silenced him by making a claw with her hand, and he quickly shut up.

 

Switchvolt emerged from the Groundbridge, seeing a limping blue decepticon approaching. Breakdown nearly collapsed and Switchvolt gripped his arm. Breakdown struggled back up, and Switchvolt looked back at the Groundbridge when Knockout emerged, helping his old friend to sickbay. Knockout looked back at Switchvolt, who waved him on.

The groundbridge closed behind them, leaving Switchvolt in silence. "Sometimes we must remind ourselves of the suffering we have been through. Sometimes, we must confront it," she muttered, walking into the abandoned and rusty city before her. Her pedes hit the ground beneath her as she walked through the dark solitude, feeling eerily at peace here. After walking for an hour, she grew suspicious pausing and closing her optics. Switchvolt held her breathe, listening for  _anything_ off.

"It's all clear. Looks like Mech's escaped," she heard someone far in the distance speak. Switchvolt followed the voices, seeing Arcee scathing her blaster as she approached Bumblebee.

"Then let's get back to base," Bumblebee beeped back at her. Switchvolt emerged quietly, stopping in their view. Arcee and Bumblebee pointed their blasters at her.

"You sure that's her, Bumblebee?" Arcee asked and Switchvolt remained silent.

"Not anymore," Bumblebee replied as Switchvolt remained staring, hoping that maybe they'd eventually figure it out.

"State your name, con!" Arcee called out and Switchvolt put a hand to her voice box, making a motion like switching it off. Arcee groaned slightly, glaring at her as her blaster began glowing ready to fire. "Switchvolt?"

Switchvolt nodded, and Arcee lowered her blaster slightly, eyes widening.

"Why are you a Decepticon?" Bumblebee asked. Switchvolt pointed at them, glaring. She could feel her legs shaking underneath her. No longer was she sure this was a good idea, as her emotion began contradicting itself. "Oh."

"Are you going to attack us?" Arcee asked and Switchvolt simply shrugged, still focused on them. Bumblebee approached, reaching a hand towards her tentatively. She ignored it, meeting his eyes with fiery intensity. Bumblebee continued to approach and Switchvolt twitched away. The scout didn't relent, until he was close enough to almost take her hand. Switchvolt shifted a few times, unsure if she would do it.

 _Are you still family?_ she asked herself. But she remembered seeing Optimus Prime talking with her captors, she remembered those words.

 

_"Then take her."_

 

Switchvolt lashed out, hearing that voice clearly in her mind, feeling her hopes, her dreams sinking.

"I don't know what we did, but please trust us," Bumblebee mumbled, beeps high pitched, as if hopeful, but Switchvolt's flashback kept her from hearing him in time. Her arm transformed into one of her blades, and with barely a thought, it cut through Bumblebee's wrist. Arcee immediately shot at her, and Switchvolt dodged, eyes wide as Bumblebee leaked energon and Arcee attacked her.

Bumblebee grabbed his hand, staring at her with absolute terror and betrayal.  _No!_  Switchvolt chided herself.  _I will not forget what they've done to me._

"What about friends? Trust?" Bumblebee muttered.

"Trust is dead," she snarled, her chassis aching from the impact of Arcee's blaster.

"Optimus, Bumblebee needs a groundbridge immediately!" Arcee shouted on her comm, "prepare sickbay. I'll be fighting this traitor." The groundbridge opened and Arcee pushed Bumblebee through. "I've got this," she argued over her comm and the groundbridge closed as Arcee finally landed a hit on Switchvolt's arm. Switchvolt unseated both blades and Arcee did the same. They rushed towards each other, Switchvolt blocking Arcee's rapid attacks, worrying less on actual offense.

A flash of recognition crossed Arcee's eyes and she stood back, no longer attacking. Switchvolt glared, knowing well Arcee had seen this tactic before. They remained still for a while.

"Right," Switchvolt muttered, " _I'm_  the traitor. Not those who actually left me for scrap." Arcee tilted her head, trying to hear better. Switchvolt attacked first feigning the first it before attacking with her other blade. Arcee dodged into the attack, slashing Switchvolt's chassis a few times before Switchvolt regained her defense, letting her blades crackle and glow. Arcee narrowed her optics, and aimed a kick to Switchvolt's face. Switchvolt blocked it and the electricity crackled through Arcee's leg. Arcee screamed, attacking again and this time damaging her. Switchvolt attacked with the charged blade while waiting for the other to power up again.

"What have you become?" Arcee muttered, knocking Switchvolt back into a wall. Switchvolt shrugged, eyes widening when she realized she was at the autobot's mercy. And with Switchvolt having cut off Bumblebee's hand, she doubted the mercy would be great. Arcee prepared a final blow, interrupted by a tentacle-cord gripping onto her, pulling her backward and tossing her to the side.

Switchvolt found herself extremely grateful that Soundwave had indeed been watching. Since she had been gone for probably over an hour, it didn't surprise her that he had seen fit to follow. Arcee stood immediately, looking in-between Switchvolt and Soundwave.

"Scrap. Need a groundbridge now," Arcee said and immediately fled through the groundbridge. Soundwave turned to Switchvolt, storming up to her and gripping her arm. Switchvolt gaped, eyes widening as anger pulsed off of him. Soundwave didn't hurt her, instead standing there, staring through his visor.

"Thank you, Soundwave," Switchvolt muttered, looking away, "if Megatron decides I'm too much of a hassle then... I'll see in the All-Spark."

Soundwave shook his head, and Switchvolt suddenly glared at him, fury nearly matching his own. "Do you mean to tell me you're  _not_  going to tell him? Stop pitying me, Soundwave." Soundwave stiffened further, his grip on her arm tightening as he shook his head again, walking away.

"Too much of a hassle," Soundwave replayed, opening a groundbridge. Switchvolt lowered her head.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. Soundwave turned to her, nodding and beckoning her forwards. Switchvolt followed hesitantly, entering straight into sick bay. Switchvolt sighed slightly, looking at Breakdown and Knockout, who were staring at her.

"How'd you get injured too?" Knockout groaned. Switchvolt opened her mouth to reply but Soundwave stopped her, placing a hand over her mouth and staring at Knockout. Switchvolt's eyes widened.

 _I don't want you to help me, Soundwave_.


	7. Chapter 7

"I recognize this magnetic signature, Soundwave, and it would be unfortunate to have a Decepticon invention such as this used against us," Megatron said.

"I will secure the weapon, Lord Megatron," Breakdown interjected, looking away.

"Breakdown?" Megatron turned to him. "Ha. If you can be bested by mere humans, what chance do you have against the Autobots?"

"Allow me to redeem myself, Master," Breakdown muttered as Megatron began walking away. "What I have lost is a constant reminder that I must never again fail you."

"Very well then. Switchvolt," Megatron turned to her, and she looked up from her data pad, tilting her head. "Shadow Breakdown. Alert me if you see anything  _disappointing_. And if Breakdown fails, which is likely-" Megatron sent a glare at Breakdown, "-then you will have the chance to prove yourself to me."

"Yes Lord Megatron," Switchvolt muttered. Breakdown smiled slightly, is one eye brightening slightly. Switchvolt turned to Breakdown as Soundwave opened a groundbridge. Switchvolt followed Breakdown into the desert, keeping her distance and making sure she wouldn't be seen by the Autobots. Breakdown looked back in her direction, frowning before continuing forwards with his tracker.

After a while of walking, Breakdown paused and Switchvolt took the opportunity to rest. "Jackpot." Breakdown began smashing through rock, smiling as he saw the gauntlet, picking it up. Switchvolt noticed a figure moving quickly before Breakdown did, and watched cautiously. Breakdown pointed his shoulder-blaster at the figure, both Switchvolt and Breakdown only seeing rocks.

Switchvolt's eyes widened when she noticed an insecticon queen standing on some rocks. Switchvolt pointed her blaster at her. Breakdown noticed her, looking up at the spider who laughed, before springing at Breakdown, transforming her legs and kicking him twice. Breakdown fell down and the spider transformed her legs back into her abdomen. She hurried towards the gauntlet. Switchvolt shot her, rushing quietly away. The insecticon paused and leapt over the rock, hissing. Switchvolt went to grab the gauntlet.

"Aha!" the insecticon leapt backwards, shoving Switchvolt aside and grabbing the gauntlet, "for me? You shouldn't have."

"I didn't," Breakdown growled, grabbing the gauntlet and slamming the spider to the side. She hissed at the two and Switchvolt looked to Breakdown, backing away from the fight. "I heard a rumor about a rogue con. How about I hog tie you and haul you in." Breakdown rushed at the insecticon, who dodged two of his attacks as Switchvolt made herself hidden.

"Huh, the primitive type," she gasped for breathe. Breakdown growled, running at her. He slammed his hammer into where she had been but she leapt high onto the rocks, "not much for depth perception anymore, are you?"

"Well not much for looks anymore," Breakdown pointed his blaster at her, firing a missile. The insecticon ran from it. Eventually, Switchvolt heard a drill as the ex-con drilled her way below Breakdown, gripping him and dragging him down. Switchvolt hurried forwards, gripping onto Breakdown's shoulder. He was inevitably torn from her grasp and dragged underground. Switchvolt looked back at the gauntlet and grabbed it, waiting for the insecticon to reappear. Inevitably, she did, right where the gauntlet had been.

"So you're the new recruit, ex-bot?" she smiled, "now give it to me." The insecticon attacked, cut off by Switchvolt's blade. Switchvolt could hear Breakdown struggling underground but ignored him, much to focused on her fight with the insecticon, which was getting nowhere when she only had one hand. Breakdown burst from the ground, standing and screaming. Switchvolt backed out of the fight again, letting Breakdown take charge and passing off the gauntlet to him. The two rushed at each other, brawling. Eventually, the gauntlet was dropped and the insecticon ran for it, gripped by the legs by Breakdown. Breakdown grabbed the gauntlet, which began glowing. Eventually, he was knocked to the ground, the gauntlet skidding away.

The insecticon laughed, approaching it. About to grab it, a blaster shot threw it from her grasp. The insecticon looked up with a fond smile and Switchvolt quickly realized who she was looking at. "Arcee. And look, you brought a new partner for me to snuff."

Arcee and Bulkhead stiffened, and Switchvolt tensed for an entirely different reason. "That would be Bulkhead," Breakdown interjected.

"Who asked you?" the insecticon glared. Arcee said something to Bulkhead, and was promptly launched up into the sky where she fired at both of them. Arcee turned to Breakdown, who ran at her. The spider stopped him. "No. She's mine." Breakdown was knocked over by Bulkhead.

"Watch out for-"

"Got it," Arcee nodded as she and the spider fought. Switchvolt watched this skirmish, slightly irritated. Eventually, the Autobots one out, and Switchvolt stood. Breakdown reached over and grabbed the gauntlet.

"Thank you," he muttered, pressing the button on the side and making it glow with fiery light.

"Do you even know what that does?" the spider snapped at him. "It isn't a toy." Eventually, she began running away. Arcee ran after, blasters firing. Switchvolt sent a glare at Breakdown, nodding when she pointed to the spider. The insecticon disappeared below ground as they were being dragged towards Breakdown. Arcee, fell backwards and Switchvolt grabbed a rock, finding it useless as it simply broke under her servo. Breakdown lifted the three in the air.

"Breakdown!" Switchvolt snapped at him.

"What's this switch do?" he chuckled, pressing a button, and they were all launched backwards, Switchvolt only seeing black. She heard somebody groaning above her.

"Bulkhead! The cons are getting away!" Switchvolt heard a small voice speaking, someone she had not heard before. "H-hey, my phone."

"Where's Arcee?" Bulkhead stood up, and Switchvolt's eyes widened as she was drawn back also.

"Ugh, why don't you just marry her!" the girl argued and Switchvolt realized the answer to Bulkhead's question.

"I'm right behind you," Arcee grumbled, trying and failing to scoot away from Switchvolt. Bulkhead stood and Switchvolt got to see who had been speaking, a fleshy.

"Where?" Bulkhead asked.

"Let's just say, she's got your back," the human said, "and whoever that is does too." Bulkhead began turning around and Arcee and Switchvolt's legs started swinging. They were both struggling, each one probably deciding they had more important matters to attend to then what had happened to Switchvolt so many years ago.

"Scrap," Arcee muttered.

 

The human, who Switchvolt was glad to discover was named Miko, was trying to pull Arcee off by the foot as Switchvolt watched quietly. "You've been magnetized? Together? With a Decepticon?" she heard someone speaking over Bulkhead's comm.

"They're inseparable," Miko frowned, dropping Arcee's foot.

"And the device that did this is on its way to Megatron," Bulkhead nodded.

"A polarity gauntlet," the Autobot on the other end said, "A deceptively simple but diabolical creation."

"Just tell me you can unhitch us, Ratchet," Arcee groaned.

"It may simply be a residual magnetic charge provided your current... attraction," Ratchet said.

"They're not attracted to each other," Miko groaned. Switchvolt chuckled.  _You sure?_

"But I'm afraid retrieving the gauntlet is our surest bet for reversing its effect. Once Megatron gets his hand on the gauntlet," Ratchet trailed off and a human spoke over the comm.

"He'll use it for a whole lot more than attaching notes and family photos to the fridge."

"Jack, I'm not following," another human spoke, and Switchvolt was beginning to grow irritated.  _Why do you have so many fleshies?_

"Madam. We are forged of metal alloy. If Megatron could repel us with the flick of a switch, we might never again have another shot at him," Ratchet explained.

"Instant force-field," another human interjected.

"Worse yet, he might use it to meld us all into a scrap pile," Ratchet said. "The good news is the gauntlet hasn't traveled far. I would strongly advice pursuit."

"We can catch up faster on wheels," Bulkhead smashed his fists together.

"No," Switchvolt shook her head.

"Whoah whoah whoah," Arcee asked, "and snap us in half? I'd be okay if it was just Switchvolt, she could probably take it anyways. Not me."

"Right," Bulkhead agreed.

"Sweet!" Miko leapt in front of him. "I'll take point."

"Not this time, kid," Arcee shook her head.

"What!? But you said-"

"That was re-con," Arcee interrupted her, "this is war. I'm not risking your wellbeing just so you can hit your daily adrenaline quota. Ratchet, Miko needs a bridge."

"Coming up," Ratchet agreed.

"Ugh, you think Jack's mom's bad? You sound just like her," Miko complained.

 

"Never had eyes on the back of my head before. Or blasters to cover my rear, and you get a built in shield," Bulkhead pounded his chassis.

"Bulkhead, you don't really think I sound like June, do you?" Arcee asked.

"Umm."

"She's  _over_ protective. I'm just," Arcee paused, "protective."

"Totally different," Bulkhead said and Switchvolt shook her head slightly. The scanner began beeping, "the gauntlet's close." He leaned down, looking under a gas station and readying his blaster. They all heard the struggling however, and Bulkhead looked over, blocking off their view.

"I assume Arcee isn't far behind," she heard Airachnid say.

"You might say that," Bulkhead nodded.

"Blaster hands in the air and turn around," Airachnid ordered and the two on Bulkhead's back prepared their blasters.

"Whatever you say," Bulkhead put his servos in the air and turned around. Arcee and Switchvolt began blasting. The gauntlet was shot from Airachnid's servo and skidded to the ground, turning on and drawing metal to it. They all struggled against it, failing as Bulkhead fell forwards, being dragged back. Breakdown grabbed the gauntlet, turning it off. Arcee and Switchvolt both faced Airachnid, while Bulkhead faced Breakdown.

"Still up for a truce, muscles?" Airachnid asked.

"Only because I hate Bulkhead more than I hate you, Don't attack Switchvolt and I won't have to break that truce," Breakdown agreed and Switchvolt kept her blades ready just in case. Switchvolt looked away, wishing she could turn off her audials at the grating sounds of battle. Switchvolt began playing with electricity settings in her blades as the battle went on, with Arcee struggling to fight with the swaying.

"Bulkhead, would you stay still?" Arcee growled.

"My bad," he said, sending Breakdown a few paces back to the ground. Bulkhead turned to face Airachnid, "need a hand?"

"No. She's mine," Arcee tried but failed to turn around. Switchvolt found the right charge for her blades and nodded at Breakdown, who had been looking at the oil pump.

"To bots, one stone," Breakdown turned on the gauntlet, lifting the giant hammer like structure into the air.

"Bulk, duck!" Arcee warned and Switchvolt pressed her blades to his back, the matching charge propelling her away. The pump hit Bulkhead, who crushed Arcee. Switchvolt sheathed a blade so she could push herself up, and looked back at the Autobots. "Bulkhead. Get off."

Airachnid placed a pede on Arcee's servo. "Pinned like a bug. Of course I could think of one permanent way out of your predicament." Airachnid brandished her other legs and Arcee's eyes widened in terror. She began struggling.

"I'll take topside," Breakdown offered, lifting his hammer as Switchvolt watched, distancing herself yet again, though she was about to give up on that. Breakdown's hammer came crashing down and Bulkhead blocked it, pushing the cons away and standing. Arcee stood also.

"I'm free."

Switchvolt watched as Arcee kicked the gauntlet from Breakdown's grasp, attacking viciously. Bulkhead stood in between Airachnid and her goal. "Wanna dance?"

"You're not my type," Airachnid waved him off and they rushed at each other. Airachnid jumped up, turning into her drill-form and scraping over him. She went and grabbed the gauntlet. "Let's leave the boys to themselves." She turned it on, dragging Arcee to her, and attaching them by the hand. "That would be the up-close and personal setting."

Airachnid pinned Arcee to the ground. "One hand tied, five more to play with." Arcee blocked a blow.

"Quality, not quantity," Arcee turned off the gauntlet, claiming it for herself. Airachnid rushed at her, shoved away by the gauntlet's force. "Opposites do not attract." Bulkhead and Breakdown began attacking each other and Airachnid retrieved the gauntlet.

"Always leave on a hang note," she advised, transforming into a helicopter and beginning to fly away.

"Bulkhead, the gauntlet," Arcee said and Bulkhead grabbed Airachnid, pulling her down. Breakdown began running but couldn't escape having the spider thrown at him. Arcee grabbed the gauntlet and looked back at Bulkhead smugly.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face," Switchvolt muttered to herself, rushing at her and slamming her leg into her and grabbing the gauntlet before ordering a groundbridge and dragging the connected cons through it as she escaped.

 

"Breakdown. You dare to return empty handed?" Megatron growled.

"No master," he turned around, revealing Airachnid as Switchvolt brandished the gauntlet.

"Airachnid," Megatron nodded, "it has been some time."

"Lord Megatron. What can I say?" she asked, "it's good to be back."


	8. Chapter 8

"Is this true?" Megatron asked.

"Starscream never mentioned it," Airachnid said as Starscream walked in.

"If he's up to his old tricks, I shall grind him into powder," Megatron clenched his fist. Switchvolt walked past, giving the seeker a sympathetic look before continuing past the door, only to stop and listen in. Starscream cleared his throat and Megatron turned to him. "Starscream."

"Lord Megatron. Please excuse Airachnid's impertinence. Now, what was it that I allegedly failed to mention?" Starscream cowered.

"The Harbinger."

"What about it?" Starscream stammered.

"Eons ago, a Decepticon transport crashlanded on this planet," Airachnid typed up something, the image of a ship appeared.

"Oh please, common knowledge. I scouted the crash site when we first arrived on Earth," Starscream snorted.

 _This is not going to go well for you, Starscream. I can't help you this time_ , Switchvolt decided, walking away and jumping when she saw Soundwave watching. She hung her head and waved. He shook his head and walked past her, a laughing emoji showing on his visor for less than a second. Switchvolt watched him leave and closed her eyes.  _I suppose I have a lot to thank you for._

 

"You left Starscream with the Autobots?" Megatron snarled. "Do you have any notion of the consequence of your blunder!?"

"But my Lordship. It was Starscream's incompetence that cost us the immobilizer," Airachnid protested.

"I don't care about some trinket!" Megatron yelled, his face dangerously close to Airachnid's face. "My second-in-command is a prisoner of the enemy. Which means all Decepticon intelligence could be at the fingertips of the Autobots!"

 

Switchvolt crossed her arms, watching the sky carefully, hoping not to miss any bit of movement if something was to be seen. She heard the unmistakable sound of pedes against the top of the metal ship. "Switchvolt," she heard Megatron's surprise and jumped to face him, bowing slightly.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" she muttered.

"It is a surprise to see you away from your station," he narrowed his eyes.

"I was finished helping Breakdown with packing energon," Switchvolt replied. Megatron nodded.

"Then I suppose now is as good as any to discuss your place on this ship," Megatron said and Switchvolt froze, "welcome to the Decepticons, Switchvolt. I am sure you will be most useful against the Autobots."

"Thank you, Lord Megatron. I owe you the diligence of any worthy Decepticon. I plan to continue earning my place here," she nodded, bowing slightly. Megatron chuckled.

"Yes. You must plan for such things," he said and Switchvolt began walking away. "There is one more thing."

Switchvolt froze. She really wanted an excuse to not speak.

"Only Soundwave and I know of anywhere near the extent of what the Autobots did to you, and I feel Soundwave knows more then he lets on. I plan to keep it that way, as long as you stay away from Soundwave while he writes his reports," Megatron warned.

"Very well. And otherwise?"

"Otherwise, I care not. Don't interfere with anyone's business, Switchvolt. With Starscream gone, there will be nobody to interrogate the prisoner we took along with you. Do that, wouldn't you?" Megatron transformed, flying away. Switchvolt nodded slowly before walking through the halls. Before, Switchvolt had had nothing to do, taking a lot of her time for walks. Consequentally, she knew where everything was onboard the Nemesis.

She found where the cybertronian was being kept and entered, staring at him silently. "You," he mused, staring at her from his place hanging on the ceiling. Switchvolt nodded and stood infront of him, watching him.

"Did Lord Megatron send you?" one of the vehicons asked and Switchvolt nodded back at them, showing little emotion as she shooed them away and turned back to the prisoner. Silence ensued, neither side saying a word, barely even moving. This continued on, with the cybertronian growing more and more fidgety.

"So..."

Switchvolt didn't reply and the mech flinched silently. She tilted her head slowly, icy optics never wavering from his scarlet ones.

"Gotta admit, it's a welcome tactic after Starscream. What happened to him anyways?... Alright. Why are you doing this, Decepticon scum!?" he became aggressive suddenly, trying to swing over and kick her. "Huh? Huh? You were a slave on the Riever too, why are you against me now? I don't know what your name is, no fault of my own, but please, I suffered just as much so please let me go."

"Name?" she asked, a simple question, but enough to give him hope that she finally cared. He would be wrong.

"Firescope," he answered and Switchvolt looked away for a second, hiding her smile before turning back to him.

"Well then Firescope. I can't get you out of here easily, so tell me about yourself," Switchvolt said, "I may be able to find someone who can help more then I."

"Th-thank you," Firescope stammered.  _I'm so sorry_ , "I was never on any side. I was actually on my way to join the Autobots when I was captured. I'm a nobody."

"Thank you, Firescope," Switchvolt nodded and he grew tense.

"Scrap, you're not going to help me are you?" he snarled and Switchvolt began walking away, deciding to do further research somewhere she could focus. "No, get back here! Get back here! Please!" Switchvolt paused at the doorway, not looking back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not caring if he didn't hear it as she left, going to research him.

 

 _Fireshot, a cybertronian neutral during the war. Dissappeared during the destruction of Cybertron, near the same time as... my dissappearance?_ Switchvolt flinched.  _Please just be a coincidence._

Switchvolt downloaded the information to a datapad, walking off to report to Megatron.

_Don't make his capture their fault too._

 

Firescope scowled, anger pulsing and growing as he struggled against his energon bonds, his urge to leave only increasing after that mech had walked away,  _lied_  to him. Firescope refused to believe she was truly sorry, absolutely hated the idea of it. He glared around the room before closing his optics.  _Your eyes shouldn't be blue as a Decepticon, whoever you are._

He opened his optics as a vehicon walked in, injecting energon into his arm. Firescope looked at him, waiting for him to finish before, twisting and kneeing the Decepticon acroos the face. He fell to the side, groaning and glaring at Firescope who continued to thrash and struggle. The vehicon grumbled to himself, scratching Firescope. Firescope let out a beast-like snarl, bending forwards and biting the Vehicon. The vehicon shot Firescope, inevitably forcing him to relent.

"I didn't like you before," the vehicon growled and Firescope laughed.

"Yeah sure I will," he sneered, and kneed the vehicon's chassis and pulling up on the binds of his feet. The vehicon fell backwars, and Firescope finally managed to pull his feet from the binds, kicking the Vehicon and then the computer system. The mech landed on the floor with a loud thud and began running as if he was running from legions of terracons.

 

"Lord Megatron, the prisoner escaped," a Vehicon ran into the room as Switchvolt was giving her report. The femme looked to the vehicon, beeting Megatron to snarling:

" _What!?"_

 

Firescope leapt off of the back of the Nemesis, freefalling faster then he'd like to. The sun burned his optics as he angled himself further down, transforming to his blaster arm and shooting at pursuing vehicons. Terror struck through him when he noticed the femme from before in her jet form, dodging his attacks as she pursued him. Upon realizing he was about to reach the ground he spread out his arms and legs so the con would be closer, grabbing her wing and forcing her to save both of them.

The con did just so, tranforming and tossing him to the ground, icy eyes staring into his. Firescope prepared for the battle of his life, pointing his blasters at her. She didn't move at first, her first action sudden, unnexpected as she leapt over him. Firescope dodged a long blade, shooting at her. She stumbled back, slashing him across the arm. Firescope hissed as his energon leeked. "So you really weren't sorry," Firescope muttered. "Who are you?" They both froze when they heard footsteps through the forest. Firescope's eyes widened as he noticed the figure spotting them, deep blue optics glistening.

"Scrap," his foe hissed beginning to mutter over her comm. Before them on the rocks stood none other then Optimus Prime. The con fled, freezing when Optimus Prime called for her.

"Switchvolt," he said, and she looked back to him.

_So that's her name._

"What, Prime?" she snarled.

"Your judgement has been clouded. Please, join us again," Optimus Prime said.

"My judgement is far more clear than it was then, Optimus. I suggest you search for forgiveness elsewhere," Switchvolt growled, transforming and flying away. Firescope looked at the retreating Decepticon before looking back at the Prime, eyes wide. Optimus Prime turned to him and Firescope flinched away.

"Who are you?" he frowned.

"Firescope. I escaped from the Decepticons," he stammered, bowing slightly.

"There is no need to do such things as bowing," Optimus Prime held a hand up, calling base over his comm, "Ratchet, we could use a bridge."

"Who's with you?" Ratchet asked.

"A former hostage of the Decepticons."

 

"And that's how I ended up here," Firescope shrugged.

"Nothing he says goes against what we've seen," Ratchet informed the Autobots. Bulkhead whooped.

"Great. We could use another bot to help even the odds a bit," Bulkhead cheered. Firescope smiled slightly.

"I would take you up on that offer too," Firescope looked up at them as they stood around, watching him. "say, what do you know about that Decepticon? Switchvolt? I heard something about her being an Autobot before."

"Yeah, she's a traitor," Arcee nodded, scowling and facing away, arms crossed and scowl on her face. Firescope nodded, deciding not to talk to her about it in the future.

"The story's a bit more complicated then that," Optimus Prime shook his head, looking over to Arcee, "Switchvolt's loyalty to the Autobots had been previously overpowering. She, and her mini-con, Phaseshift were powerful allies and good friends. We don't know how long she was on the Reiver before she escaped and joined us."

"You're not telling the full truth," Firescope glared at him, beginning to realize just why Switchvolt was so off.

"The Reiver captured her again, something she likely blames us for," Ratchet explained. Firescope nodded slowly, and everyone else believed the story. Firescope decided to believe it as well, pinning Optimus's uneasiness on the betrayal of an old friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Switchvolt found herself curled up tightly on her berth, shaking slightly and squeezing her optics tightly shut. The pain in her spark was overpowering, and the terror afterwards was even more so. The fact that Switchvolt almost  _believed_  him. That tug at her spark that wanted to embrace them all again. But Switchvolt wouldn't let herself forget, nor give up her self-respect to join a family that'd betrayed her.

_Never again._

There was a small beep at the door to Switchvolt's quarters and she sat up. "Come in," she sighed and Soundwave walked in. "Can't expect anyone else," she smiled at him and gestured for him to take a seat. Soundwave did so, the door closing. "So, I suppose I should've asked this before, or never at all. Are we friends?"

Soundwave nodded, staring through his visor as he always did. Switchvolt smiled. "Thank you, Soundwave," she muttered, looking down at her servos. She jumped upon feeling a servo on her shoulder plate and looked to Soundwave. Switchvolt closed her optics, nodding slowly. They sat quietly, he simply doing his best to make his presence a comfort. "You never really answered why you care so much. I understand now it's not my place to ask. But can you blame me?"

Soundwave shook his head, placing his digits uncomfortably close to her throat, moving his servo as if he was turning her voice box off. Switchvolt nodded. "I've been getting better. It's not something I wanted for myself," she muttered. Soundwave did the same movement by his own throat and Switchvolt nodded yet again. "But you understand?"

Soundwave nodded, placing a servo on his spark chamber, raising the other. "You swore... to not speak?" Switchvolt asked. Soundwave nodded and stared at him, "I- I look up to that. There's a large number of reasons to choose from. I don't know yours, I don't think I need to know."

Soundwave nodded than pointed to her chassis. "Phasekill."

Soundwave nodded and Switchvolt smiled, "I'm sure he's fine. Nobody his size has a higher chance of escape. He does have a few tricks."

Soundwave's visor turned on, showing an article. Switchvolt looked at it, eyes widening slightly. "Oh yes. Phaseshift. After the Autobot's betrayal, he renamed himself. Phasekill. There's a reason he was named Phaseshift, a very blunt one in fact." Soundwave nodded, then tilted his head, "I doubt he would leave if he was safe there. It's only been a few weeks and he's been gone longer."

Soundwave tilted his head the other way. "Granted, yes, he was indeed gone to spy on the Decepticons during my time as an Autobot, but that's what it was. My time as an Autobot- a mistake- but there's nothing else to be expected but I do-" Soundwave put his servo to Switchvolt's mouth and she nodded. "Yeah, upset. I went through all of that. And all they did was sell me out. I thought there was something, some sort of family. I was wrong." Soundwave nodded, standing up and walking towards the door. "Soundwave?"

He looked back.

"So many have gone through worth, and they've been fine with it. So why am I so unreasonable?" Switchvolt asked, icy optics having melted long ago. Soundwave shook his head, walking away. Switchvolt smiled, leaning back on her berth when the door closed. Switchvolt placed a servo to her spark chamber and closed her optics. "It's good to see that at least here, I do have good friends."

 

The green lights began flashing and the Autobots approached the screens. "More energon on the move," Arcee said.

"Again?" Bulkhead groaned.

"Their recent activity suggests a familiar pattern," Optimus Prime turned to the Autobots. "The Decepticons are desperately searching for new deposits to mine. Autobots-"

"Optimus," Ratchet cut him off, "if one of you comes back wounded this time, well, our energon reserves are nearly depleted."

"Understood," Optimus nodded, "Activate the groundbridge. Autobots, roll out!" The groundbridge opened and they transformed, Ratchet staying behind with Raf. They were quick to follow two Decepticons, familiar to Firescope, though he didn't recognize their names. Eventually, a few vehicons were flying behind them, firing missiles that crashed into the sides of the dark valley, allowing the Decepticons drive off without them. Arcee drove up the rocks, avoiding the wreckage.

The other four transformed, struggling to stop. They pointed their blasters at the sky, but the vehicons left without attacking.

"Arcee, fall back!" Optimus yelled over his comm, "you're outnumbered."

"We're always outnumbered. We need that energon," she argued.

"Ratchet, lock on to Arcee's coordinates and prepare an emergency groundbridge," Optimus switched channels.

"I'm locked on. Arcee, de-accelerate and prepare to return to base," Ratchet said.

"Save it, Ratchet. I'm too close," she argued.

"Don't be a fool."

The Autobots began climbing the rocks after an uncomfortable silence, and for lack of better words, saw Ratchet beating the slag out of Decepticon tailpipe. They began shooting at the other two while Ratchet dispatched the vehicons. The Decepticons fled with the energon and Bumblebee picked up Arcee. Ratchet placed his pede on a dismantled vehicon, back-handing one that came up behind him.

"Raf, we could use a groundbridge," Optimus Prime called over comm. The groundbridge opened and they walked through. The human child walked to the edge of the platform.

"What happened?" Raf exclaimed.

"I only saw the gory aftermath but I hear the doc was a one-bot wrecking machine," Bulkhead exclaimed. Ratchet picked Raf up, bouncing him slightly.

"Woah!"

"Hey, little fella," Ratchet smiled before setting him back down.

"Alright, what's your secret?" Arcee asked.

"No secret," Ratchet smiled, picking up a canister of synthetic energon, "just a little somethin' I like to call synth-en." He tossed it over to Arcee who grabbed it.

"From the date Bulkhead transcribed?" Arcee asked. "I thought the formula was-"

"Incomplete?" Ratchet interrupted her. "Ha. Not anymore."

Bumblebee grabbed the canister, "that's cool." He passed it off to Bulkhead.

"So Ratchet makes a better tough guy than I do a smart guy?" Bulkhead asked. Optimus grabbed it, staring thoughtfully at it with a hint of irritation.

"Ratchet, I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject," he looked up at Ratchet, not moving his head. Firescope nodded.

"Optimus, you didn't see Ratchet out there," Arcee argued, "he was in overdrive. We should all try this stuff."

"Or give Ratchet more so we can take a vacation," Bulkhead suggested.

"I agree that the initial results seem promising," Optimus walked past the others, "but I recommend that further testing be confined to machine, not Autobots, outnumbered though we may be, old friend. We need a warrior in the laboratory right now, more than we need another in the field."

 

"Looks like the cons hit another vein," Arcee scowled.

"Autobots, roll out," Optimus nodded and began walking towards the groundbridge, blocked by Bulkhead.

"Hey hey, shouldn't we wait for our secret weapon?"

Firescope shook his head, "he's power hungry as it is. Whether or not he's stronger, it also makes him arrogant."

"I agree. And this mission is unlikely to require medical expertize," Optimus shook his head.

"But you never know if it may require additional firepower," Ratchet almost appeared, leaning up against a wall. Firescope crossed his arms. Ratchet waved at Bumblebee, glared at Firescope, and began walking past all of them, "Bumblebee can handle groundbridge duty."

"Why me?" Bumblebee looked up at Optimus.

"Time to put some hurt into those Decepticons," Ratchet growled. They decided to let him join, and everyone seemed to regret it slightly that he was so far ahead. They all paused at the edge of the cliff, vehicons drilling into the rock below.

"Signals weak. They may have hit a vein but they won't find much of an energon pulse, not here," Bulkhead watched the scanner.

"I take some comfort in the fact that Megatron seems as desperate to find this stuff as we do," Arcee said.

"Do you always talk this much during these missions?" Ratchet snapped before he jumped off the edge and transformed, driving down the edge. Everyone else ran after Ratchet.

"Autobots!" the vehicons began firing, missing each time as Ratchet flew at one in vehicular mode. Ratchet transformed above them, unsheathing his small blades.

"It's alright. I'm an emergency vehicle," he said, slicing off their helm. The Autobots opened fire, while Firescope and Ratchet both noticing a fleeing Decepticon climbing up the cliff. Ratchet followed, and Firescope's eyes widened. Once the vehicons were dispatched, a loud scream pierced the air. Team Prime was quick to follow.

"That's all I know. Really!" the vehicon screamed underneath Ratchet, a sight Firescope was pained to see.  _Torture_. Ratchet stood off of him.

"Now, was that so difficult?" he transformed his arms back into his servos before unsheathing a sword and preparing to end the vehicon. Optimus Prime ran up to him, stopping him.

"Ratchet," Prime warned, "what are you doing?" The vehicon took the opportunity to run and Ratchet turned angrily to Optimus.

"Getting results," Ratchet snapped.

" _And_  breaking protocol. That was a Decepticon  _minor_. Servant class, not warrior class," Optimus scolded him.

"Oh, and let me guess, I'm  _just_  the medic," Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted. It is what separates us from the Decepticons," Optimus glared.

Ratchet scoffed and laughed, "is this really the time for another lecture, Optimus? You didn't just happen to discover Megatron's current location, did you? Well, I did. And do you happen to know where there's a stockpile of raw energon ripe for the taking? I do."

"Come on Ratchet, calm it down," Bulkhead placed his hand between Ratchet and Optimus.

"Calm is the last thing we need. Calm is what lost us Cybertron. The cons have a warship, an army, all this energon scouting. You think Megatron isn't gearing up for something big!? We're squandering our resources, chasing after his crums when we really need to be hitting him hard and hitting him now! Precisely where it hurts."  

"A direct assault on the Decepticons would only provoke retaliation and lead to incalculable losses," Optimus Prime shook his head. "I will not endanger innocent human lives."

"And you seem to have no problem endangering ours," Ratchet turned to the others. "Just ask Cliffjumper. Oh, I forgot. He couldn't be here today."

"That's it!" Arcee snarled running at Ratchet, so Bulkhead restrained her.

"You know your problem, Optimus?" Ratchet growled, rage seeping through in a hiss, "for such a big, strong bot, you're soft. You didn't pound Megatron into scrap when you had the chance! Many chances, in fact!"

Optimus Prime closed his optics, regaining self-control before he looked back at Ratchet, "I'm afraid that the synthetic energon has impaired your judgment, old friend. I am confining you to base until further notice. Bumblebee, bridge us back." Bulkhead let go of Arcee, who glared forwards. Ratchet sighed.

"Fine," he walked to the groundbridge that had opened. Bulkhead soon followed, only to be tackled by Ratchet and thrown into Optimus. They watched him go, Optimus's eyes narrowing.

"We can't follow him now," Optimus sighed and they walked through the groundbridge, quick to try and find Ratchet.

"Can't get a fix on Ratchet's coordinates," Arcee muttered.

"That bogus energon must be scrambling his signal," Bulkhead said. Firescope shrugged.

"That doesn't mean we're giving up," Firescope muttered and Optimus agreed, urging them to continue.

"We've got to find Ratchet before he finds Megatron."

 

"Optimus, Ratchet's signal. It just went back online," Arcee pointed at the screen, a stir of hope fluttering between them.

"Bumblebee," Optimus Prime turned to the scout.

"I got it," Bumblebee nodded, turning on the groundbridge. Optimus Prime took long steps as he ran towards the bridge.

"Autobots, roll out."

They drove through the groundbridge, coming out with blasters blazing in an energon mine. They backed the vehicons through a tunnel, dispatching them as they hurried towards Ratchet. Upon seeing Knockout, Firescope grew concerned as the con fled. Ratchet lay on the cave floor, a massive hole at the base of his chassis stained green. Optimus knelt by him, placing a servo to Ratchet's gut.

 

Firescope watched Ratchet's slow awakening, energon pumping into him. Ratchet tried sitting up with a groan, pushed back down to the berth by Optimus. "Easy, old friend. You lost a lot of energon. Good and bad," Optimus smiled.

"I- I didn't intend to hurt anyone. I just wanted so... badly to-" Ratchet wheezed.

"- help us. We know. But you nearly caused the loss of something irreplaceable. Our medic and a most trusted friend. You did lead us to a much-needed energon supply," Optimus gestured to the massive stack of energon cubes. "And, for that, we should all be thankful."

"That synthetic energon formula clearly needs refining before it can be tested again," Ratchet agreed. Optimus nodded, smiling happily at the revival of his friend, and waiting. "On machines, not Autobots."

"Let us take comfort in the fact that you were able to dispose of the quantity that remained.


	10. Chapter 10

_Images flashed through Switchvolt's processor. She could see her Lord's rise to power, the alignment of the forty-seven spheres, and it disturbed her, terrified her even. Cold chills ran down the femme's spine as she tried to squeeze her eyes shut, but the images never left. Megatron standing as fire rained around him appeared for a second, then Optimus Prime wounded for another, and finally, she saw herself, pulsing._

_Nothing could've prepared her for that vision, seeing herself pulsing with the blood of Unicron. Very suddenly, a long spindly leg was sent through her chassis and the image before her faded, before she lost consciousness within her dreams._

_When Switchvolt came too, she was much aware she was still asleep but found herself painfully unable to end her recharging. Now she wanted to escape more than ever, as familiar faces stared down at her, a beep rhythmically playing in the background. Switchvolt looked over, wheezing as she saw the cause of the beeping, her vital signs. She began struggling upon seeing Optimus Prime smiling right at her. Seemingly forever had passed since her spark had felt this warm and this at home. But the faces around her were not those she wanted to feel at home around._

_"Please, end this. Take me off of life support, please. End my pain so I don't have to see you again," she rasped and Optimus frowned._

_"You're not on life support, Switchvolt. We found you wounded, Soundwave fleeing," he said and the beeping stopped. Her back became much tenser. Soundwave, she had a brief recollection of walking with him across the ice. Then there were blasters being shot, and pain. She saw Soundwave fall and she turned to Optimus, standing on the ice and no longer by them._

_"I told you I wouldn't stay with you if you hurt him!" she screamed, louder then she ever had been, not bothering to hide her fury. The snow was circling around them, loud, but there was no struggle to hear her words. "You betrayed me once. I was a fool to believe you wouldn't do it again." Switchvolt knelt beside Soundwave, and his digits wrapped around her wrist, a gesture unseen by the other Autobots._   _Arcee pointed her blaster at Switchvolt._

_"And you said you would cut off contact with him," Arcee frowned, "if anyone's doing the betraying this time, it's you."_

_"Soundwave's been there for me longer then any of you have. How can you expect me to stay away?" Switchvolt muttered, grabbing Soundwave's wrist as well and staring into where she knew his optics would be looking at her._

_"He's a Decepticon, our enemy."_

_"He's still cybertronian," Switchvolt transformed one hand into her sword and Soundwave nodded slightly. Arcee froze._

_"He's still alive. Get back!"_

 

Switchvolt awakened with a shudder from recharge, standing and hurrying away from her room. Much to her surprise, the first mech she bumped into was not someone she found pleasant. "Ah, Switchvolt," Megatron looked down at her, red eyes gleaming. Switchvolt nodded.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Switchvolt asked.

"Come," he said, gesturing for her to follow. Switchvolt obeyed, not questioning whether or not it was an order. "I have a mission for you, Switchvolt, one I trust you will speak of with no one. Not even our trusted Soundwave."

"Very well, Lord Megatron," Switchvolt narrowed her eyes. Megatron stared at her.

"I know you have seen the visions as well, of the prophecy. They haunt you," Megatron said, "your mission is to travel to Antarctica, and retrieve an item there. It will need something of similar value and use. Replace it with the polarity gauntlet and take the artifact there."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Switchvolt nodded, confused. Megatron handed her a datapad.

"There are your coordinates. Now fetch."

 

Switchvolt shivered, the snow blazing around her. She remembered her dream, with Soundwave, but decided not to question it as nothing seemed to connect with this. The darkness layered over in unending night as she hurried through the snow and ice. Hours of finding nothing and being severely weakened by the cold, she found a place to shield herself from the wind. She turned on the charge to her blades, letting them melt the frost on her metal hide.

Finally able to sit comfortably, Switchvolt closed her optics, deciding to recharge now that she'd settled down in an icy cave with her blades warming her.

 

_She saw them aligning again, the planets. All forty-seven. Switchvolt never knew why forty-seven, though assumed it was due to Cybertron being at one end and Earth being at the other. Still, the significance of that number remained a mystery to her. Switchvolt saw the fire raining around Megatron, purple magma rising from cracks in the ground._

_Suddenly, she was onboard the Nemesis, alone with Megatron. "You're wrong," she muttered, "you're not the rising darkness. You can't be. You already rose."_

_"Oh? Then who is it?" he turned back to her with a growl._

_"I don't know yet," Switchvolt frowned, "but of one thing I am sure. You are its catalyst."_

_Suddenly, Switchvolt was elsewhere, with Soundwave, who was staring at her, wordless as always, but this time he made no movement towards her. Instead, he stepped back. Switchvolt looked back, seeing nobody else. Confused, her helm tilted to Soundwave who shook his head, one of his tentacle-like wires emerging from his gut, threatening her. Switchvolt took a step back from him as well._

_"What's happening?" she whimpered and Soundwave froze, "why?" He sheathed the wire, hurrying forwards and gripping her shoulders tightly. "Why?"_

_"I don't know," Soundwave spoke using one of his recordings. He then froze, looking down at her through his visor. Switchvolt took a step back._

_"Right. Just a dream," she muttered, "this is just one big nightmare and will all go away. Right?" Soundwave reached towards her, grazing his digits against her arm. "This is a dream, right?" Soundwave shrugged, "why do you seem so real?"_

_Soundwave nodded, looking down at her. Switchvolt gasped, a jolt of fear running through her. "You're really here, aren't you? Then where are we?"_

 

Switchvolt woke up again when she realized her temperature was plummeting. Switchvolt continued towards the coordinates, afraid of what another strange dream like this could mean. Images of the prophecy flashed through her processor for hours until she finally reached the coordinates. Every strange image, every whisper that was spoken in her audio receptors vanished. Before her stood a door in the ice. "Here goes nothing," she whispered, trying to open the door.

Upon failing, Switchvolt turned the gauntlet on, forcing the door open before continuing forwards. There was nothing, just a room with cybertronian glyphs carved into the pillars. Confused, Switchvolt grazed her digits across them. They responded to her, glowing with energon as her presence revived this strange place. Part of the floor opened, and Switchvolt looked down it, not wanting to go into the darkness she expected. It was, however, a lot brighter then she imagined, the entire place lit by energon. Switchvolt walked down the steps and through the dim-lit hall.

The eerie blue haze offset her, and she stepped into a large room. The lights suddenly were off and she heard the door close shut behind her.

"No," she whispered, looking back and slamming her fists into the wall. Suddenly, a figure was illuminating the room, a cybertronian by the looks of her. Switchvolt stared at the sparkling, who glowed with an icy light. Unsure of what to do, Switchvolt held out the polarity gauntlet towards the child, who looked up, white optics meeting hers. Switchvolt noticed the chains that bound the sparkling to his spot. "Who are you?"

"I am the artifact for which you seek, Switchvolt," the glowing sparkling spoke with the voice of an elder. "Free me from by binds using the gauntlet. Megatron is the one who commanded you."

Switchvolt tilted her helm. "Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't," he said and Switchvolt nodded, using the gauntlet to free him. He stood, stepping towards her slowly. Switchvolt stepped back and tilted her head at him. He nodded, the glow fading, and him along with it. Switchvolt waited for something to happen so she could escape, but found herself unable to. Suddenly, a heavy white mist was around her and replaced the darkness.

Through that, Switchvolt saw Optimus Prime, watching. Terror took a hold of her, and she tried to back away but was paralyzed.

"I'm sorry, Switchvolt," he muttered and the vision disappeared around her, leaving her in the room again, but it was lit this time. The femme inhaled shakily, realizing the door was seemingly gone, as was the gauntlet. The sparkling suddenly appeared, glowing brightly and dispersing into a pale blue mist. Suddenly it rushed at her, and Switchvolt let out a shrill scream as its icy grasp took control of her. Everything became blurry and Switchvolt ran to find an escape. Everything grew heavy and she found her feet were frozen to the ground.

"Megatron, you knew this would happen," Switchvolt's wide optics were glued to her feet as the ice slowly crawled up her legs, encasing her. She let out one more scream, but couldn't feel it anymore as the ice surrounded her helm, rendering her unconscious and immobile, at the mercy of anyone who would potentially find her.


	11. Chapter 11

_"And it was written in the Covenant of Primus that when the forty-seven spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness."_

 

"Seems a bit too grim for my liking," Firescope scowled and Arcee stepped forwards.

"No skies raining fire?"

"Goes without saying," Ratchet didn't let his eyes flicker from the texts, "it is a doom prophecy after all."

"I say it's a load o' hooey," Bulkhead shrugged and Firescope shook his head with a sigh.

"Doubt it," Firescope crossed his arms, "the ancients have tended to know what they were doing. Not that they were... perfect, no."

"I'd always assumed the ancients were referring to our home planet but being that Cybertron has been dark for eons," Ratchet turned to them before staring at his feet, ending in a mutter.

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here-"

Bulkhead interrupted Optimus, "Whoah whoah whoah.  We've known about these superstitions for ages and never given them a second thought."

"Why all the ominous rumblings now?" Arcee agreed.

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers is nearly upon us," Optimus explained.

"And it would seem its endpoint is Earth," Ratchet sighed.

Bulkhead let out a confused hum, pointing at the others, "crazy coincidence, ha, r-right?"

"How long?" Firescope asked, staring at the screen.

"Days, at most," Ratchet answered. Everyone glanced at each other and Firescope felt a chill run down his spine.

"However unsettling this revelation might be, I am more concerned about those who might believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone," Optimus Prime narrowed his eyes.

"Of course," Firescope agreed, shrugging.

 

"Pass. Naha. Kid in a costume. Baloon. Nope. Uh- hold," Jack said, "the camera sure loves 'Bee."

"What can you do? When you're a superstar, your paparazzi bait," Miko leaned back.

"Wait, is that Bumblebee?" Ratchet looked at the computer.

"On a conspiracy website, where users post evidence of close encounters," Raff shrugged, glancing back at the screen. But we have it under control Ratchet," Raff clicked on the image. "We just scrub and replace 'Bee with-"

" _Mars cat says take me to your feeder._ "

"Haha!" Ratchet laughed, suddenly frowning with eyes wide as the kids stared at him. Firescope smiled, staring at the emberassed mech.

"Ratchet actually laughed?" Miko muttered.

"I was wondering the same thing," Firescope's smile widened.

"Uhh."

jack chuckled, "Optimus. You... wanna see somethin' funny?"

"No," Optimus continued to read. Arcee and Bulkhead walked past.

"Don't take it personally, Primes are built that way," Arcee shrugged.

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry, or lose his cool," Bulkhead stopped by Ratchet.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you have," Ratchet sighed, "and he was different before he was made a Prime." Firescope became interested, listening to Ratchet talk about the old friendship.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raff asked.

"On Cybertron, one isn't born into greatness. Rather one must earn it," Ratchet looked over at Optimus, eyes bright with pride.

"How was he different then?" Firescope asked, leaning by a wall.

"We talkin' party animal?" Miko asked.

"No no," Ratchet waved his hand, "Optimus was more like... Jack."

"What?" Jack was snapped out of his blank state, "I'm nothing like O-"

"Prime!" the communications channel suddenly blared with the voice of Agent Fowler. "There's tech my departments been tracking. We figured it was MECH on account of their stealth tactics until moments ago when a security feed at the Penington's Ef's Particle Collider captured this." An image appeared on the screen, one that they all recognized.

"Soundwave," Jack muttered.

"Raff can swap that out for you with a flying cat," Miko shrugged.

"The con without a face made off with a cutting-edge phase conductor," Agent Fowler ignored her, "here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date."

"Plasma injector, neutron shield... tesseract?" Ratchet read through. "There's only one thing missing here if they're intending to build another space bridge. Power." Agent Fowler got into a helicopter, distracted by an incoming message.

"Yes, sir- Prime, the cons really stepped on it this time. They hit a US military lab. My boys and I'll fend them off until your team shows," Agent Fowler.

"Agent Fowler, I fear Megatron's desperation may be at its zenith. Know that I cannot condone even a single human casualty," Optimus Prime warned him. Agent Fowler sighed, going on his mic.

"Fowler here. Evacuate all personnel immediately."

"Ratchet, open a groundbridge."

 

Firescope followed Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee out into the fire. A Decepticon air assault joined in, some shot down before they landed. Firescope shifted to his blasters, shooting at the enemies. They fought for a while, the vehicons defeated when the Autobots stopped, watching Megatron land.

"Optimus."

"Megatron, do you not see the folly of trying to force a prophecy to fruition?"

"Why leave matters to fate, if one can forge one's own destiny?" Megatron smiled, "ah, speaking of fate."

The others turned around and saw Bumblebee trudging forth, a small body dangling in his hands. Optimus Prime's eyes widened and Arcee placed her hands on Bumblebee's wrists, desperate for the faintly wheezing human, "Raff." Arcee picked him up, "he's breathing. Barely."

"Aha, it would seem I've swatted a bee and squashed a bug," Megatron smirked. Bumblebee rattled, letting out a pained, angry gibberish, pointing his blasters at the offender. Bulkhead stopped him.

"'Bee, no."

Optimus turned to Megatron, eyes wide in further betrayal. _What have you become?_  Megatron tilted his head, chuckling. Optimus shook, eyes wavering before turning back into a glare, "Ratchet, bridge us back now." The groundbridge opened, "Arcee, attend to Raffael. And Bumblebee."

The others stayed behind, blasters pointed at Megatron, who stared up at the hovering Nemesis. They took that chance to move, hiding from sight and gripping onto the wings of the warship. They made it onto the ship's vents, taking quite a while to find the correct room. When they did, Bulkhead fell down upon the guards. Optimus killed another before he could harm Bulkhead, and Firescope did the same to the third.

"Ratchet, how is Raffael?" Optimus muttered.

"It is too soon to know," Ratchet sighed.

"Slag," Firescope cursed.

"He's in good hands," Optimus reassured him.

"Not mine, Optimus. Curse my cybertronian pride," Ratchet growled, "we accepted these humans into our lives yet I bothered so little to learn of their science or medicine."

"Pull yourself together, old friend," Optimus stood taller, "Raffael needs you."

"And I have grown to need him," Ratchet muttered, shocked.

"Lock onto my coordinates and activate the groundbridge," Optimus ordered whil Bulkhead grabbed the generator, hauling it on his back. They looked over to him.

"Ready," he wheezed as the bridge opened.

"Bulkhead, Firescope, return to base," Optimus sighed, "there is something I must do."

"You're... serious?" Bulkhead asked.

"I have been foolish not to see what history has proven, over and over again," Optimus Prime looked down at one of the vehicon bodies, "that Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways. If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict than I must not allow more darkness to fall upon this or any planet. Megatron must be destroyed."

 

Bulkhead and Firescope returned to base, watching June still checking up on Raff. "Jack. Help me get Raff to the car. He's going to the Emergency Room."

"Nurse Darby, your doctors won't be able to comprehend what's afflicting him. Not without a decade of study," Ratchet warned.

"I don't have time to argue," June growled.

"The effects of an energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough. But this human," Ratchet argued, typing before he stopped, "I'm not getting any readings. How could I not have seen this? Raffael's been infected with dark energon."

Everyone perked up, though it was far from eagerness. Ratchet scanned him again. "If dark energon is consuming Raff from the inside out, we must expel it and fast. The only possible way I know." Ratchet grabbed an empty canister. "I need energon."

"Wait, you said energon was devastating to humans," June looked up at him.

"Under normal circumstances, quite. But I am relying on the dark matter currently invading Raffael's body to meet it head-on," Ratchet clenched his fist and withdrew energon from Bumblebee's arm as Raff's vitals began spiking. "I need him over here, now." Ratchet pointed to the decontamination chamber. Jack and June wheeled him over swiftly and Ratchet typed frantically, closing and locking it. The room went dark and the energon began glowing brightly. They covered their eyes until it stopped, the lights turning back on and the door opening. They rushed towards Raff, who began opening his eyes.

"Pulse rate is stabilizing," June muttered, holding Raff's wrist.

"Bee?" Raff whispered.

"You're alright," Bee cooed and everyone relaxed, Miko hugging Raff with a gentleness that would be shocking if that's what they cared to notice.

"Optimus, we did it," Ratchet sighed. "Where is Optimus?"

"He went to battle Megatron," Firescope looked to Bulkhead, "to end this."

"You guys let Optimus face Megatron alone?" Arcee placed her hands on her hips.

"We didn't have a choice," Bulkhead shook his head.

"It could be a trap," Ratchet hissed, "we need to get a fix on his location." Ratchet typed furiously yet again, "I've locked onto Optimus's signal. Wait, how is this possible?"

"What is it?" Arcee snapped.

"We need to get Optimus out of there. Now!" Ratchet yelled and Firescope saw the issue on screen.

"It's erupting... dark energon?" Firescope's voice stopped, dropping off into a whisper. Ratchet opened a groundbridge and Bulkhead ran through first. Arcee, Ratchet, and Firescope went through together, in awe of the purple streaks that were formed by the raining dark energon.

"Quickly, we must pull him through," Ratchet beckoned them. Bulkhead battle Megatron, letting out a snarl as Optimus was almost through.

"Now! Now now now!" Arcee screamed and Bulkhead transformed, fleeing from Megatron. Optimus groaned as the groundbridge closed.

"Easy Optimus. From the looks of things, you've been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon," Ratchet warned. Optimus looked over at Raff.

"I am not the only one," Optimus nodded, plopping down with a thud on a metal seat. He smiled at the human.

"Hey," Raff smiled back.

"He's lucky to be alive," June glared and Optimus's smile left him as he averted his gaze.

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack and Miko walked down the stairs.

"A volcano-full," Arcee nodded.

"The question is, how?" Bulkhead asked. Ratchet shook his head.

"No. The question is, what? As in what in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here, on Earth?"

"The 'cons killed a unicorn?" Miko asked, and everyone stared at her, dumbfounded. "White horse with a horn on its head, prancing around, all sparkly?"

"Uni- _cron_ ," Ratchet corrected her, "an ancient evil, who's fossilized blood comprises that matter which we call dark energon. As legend would have it."

"So you're saying this Unicron is some sort of boogeyman?" June rolled her eyes.

"Boogeyman?" Ratchet muttered.

"Make-believe creepy guy who hides in your closet," Miko explained.

"No, Nurse Darby," Ratchet turned back to her, "Unicron is very real- was. That is, while I do believe he once existed, I just don't subscribe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which... harmed Raff."

"I've heard enough. Jack please, help me get Raff into the car," Nurse Darby lifted the bed's rail.

"What? Don't take him," Bumblebee protested, though the humans wouldn't know.

"Mom? I thought he was doing better," Jack protested as well.

"Raff needs to be examined by real doctors. And Raff's family needs to know what's happened," June glared at her son. "His real family."

"Mom, Raff's family can't protect him," Jack followed, "not like they can."

Optimus stood carefully, weak and slow to approach, "June. It deeply grieves me that I have failed. But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends or  _any_  human ever again."

June paused, looking up at him, "Optimus, they're children. They do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples. Not their own survival."

"Mom. Dark energon is pouring out of the earth. It doesn't do that. This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours."

"You're coming with me, all three of you!" June rose her voice, pointing at the children, "and they will  _not_  be coming back." June turned away, taking Raff on his bed along with her.

"I understand," Optimus Prime nodded.

"That's it?" Miko ran up to Prime, "after all we've been through together, see ya?"

"That may fly on their planet. But not here on Earth," June interrupted, helping Raff into the car. "Get in."

"Do you really expect me to ride in a non-transforming vehicle?" Miko scowled, tapping her fingers on her crossed arms.

"Miko, I'm serious," June glared back.

"You're not my mother," Miko argued.

"Miko," Bulkhead frowned.

"Neither are you!" Miko yelled back at him and his eyes widened, gaping slightly.

"Well I am yours," June pointed at her own child, "let's go Jack." Arcee walked up to him.

"She is your mom," Arcee stared, holding on by a thread as her voice quivered. Jack looked back to the floor before meeting his mother's glare.

"I'm staying. I'm sorry," Jack stared back down to his feet. June gaped, speechlessly storming off. She closed Raff's door, who placed his hands against the window, silently pleading for Bumblebee to save him.

"Ratchet. Activate the groundbridge," Optimus scowled.

"No thank you," June snapped, turning on her car and driving through the tunnel. Bumblebee looked down to their feet and Firescope thought to comfort him. It wouldn't help.


	12. Chapter 12

"Prime, do you copy?" Agent Fowler asked.

"I hear you, Agent Fowler," Optimus looked up at the screen, grateful for a potential distraction.

"Been watching the news? Mother Nature's got a twitch in her britches."

"We know about the volcano," Optimus nodded.

" _And_  the quakes? Seven major tumblers of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as the volcanic eruption. All over the globe, on different tectonic plates, in theory unrelated, if they hadn't happened-"

"At the exact same time," Ratchet finished.

"Check it out, more good news," Miko pointed at the TV.

" _Freak storms, unlike any the region has seen, tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast while lightning storms pummel the Gobi Desert. Meanwhile, electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power-grids. These abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder why now and what next?_ " The news station reported.

"Don't tell me your cons have built a weather machine," Fowler scowled.

"One that powerful? Highly unlikely," Ratchet disagreed.

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this time to be coincidental," Optimus said.

"Optimus, it looks like there's a hurricane hitting on your road," Fowler said.

"Bumblebee," Optimus turned to the scout, who nodded, driving swiftly away. Fowler left the communication and they waited for him to return. It didn't take long, and he drove in with Raff and Nurse Darby. The doors opened and Raff stepped out.

"Uh, we're back," he looked up at them.

"And we are glad," Ratchet agreed. Bumblebee transformed as Jack ran up to his mother.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be. Jack-"

"Mom, I-"

"I know, me too," she hugged him. suddenly pulling back and gripping his shoulders, "but you're grounded 'til you're thirty... twenty-five."

" _World leaders are classifying these weather patterns as a global emergency_ ," the news continued.

"Global?" June exclaimed.

"Sadly," Firescope shrugged.

" _And scientists believe the phenomena to be related to the current planetary alignment._ "

"What have you learned, Prime?" Fowler appeared, "and you better not blow smoke up my oven- oh, uh, Miss Darby. What a nice surprise."

Firescope chuckled, "here we go."

"Special Agent Fowler," she greeted him.

"We have learned this," Ratchet called Agent Fowler over, "as with the so-called magma from the volcano, these earthquakes originated far below the Earth's crust, from the very center of the Earth's core, in fact.

"Quakes don't start there," Agent Fowler looked back at Nurse Darby, "do they?"

"Tiny tremors, rising, falling in a consistent pattern," Ratchet said, "almost like... by the Allspark. If I convert these data points to audio files..."

"What? What is it?" Fowler asked.

"Listen."

The base was enwrapped in silence until the data finished converting.

It was indeed a heartbeat.

"A cybertronian heartbeat?" Jack muttered.

"How is that possible? A heart pumps blood. There's nothing inside the Earth to pump except-"

"The Blood of Unicron," Raff looked up, eyes widening.

"Okay, hold on. You mean something's living down there? Inside our planet?" Miko asked.

"I fear that the Earth's very core is not comprised of magma, as your science has suggested, but of dark energon," Optimus answered her.

"And if we're hearing its spark, then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold," Ratchet mused.

"So how do we stop this  _thing_  from rising?" Fowler asked.

"That, I am afraid, was not foretold," Optimus shook his head and Firescope's hands shot into the air.

"Look, I don't know about you guys but I can't deal with all this prophecy scrap," Firescope scowled.

"Do you think any of us aren't stressed right now?" Arcee snapped. Firescope shook his head.

"Of course not," he sighed, backing down.  _No wonder_.

"How can something be in our Earth's core and be alive?" June asked.

"Such a thing is not unpresidented," Optimus looked down, thinking before he looked back up, "before the beginning, there was Primus and there was Unicron. One the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen, the original Primes who preceded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the Well of Allsparks while Unicron was never to be heard from again. Until now."

"Maybe we can find the hole this ubercon left when he dug himself all the way down there and fill it full of explosives," Fowler suggested.

"Agent Fowler. I do not believe that Earth became Unicron's home, but rather that with time and gravitation force, debri collected around the slumbering titan."

"Forming your Earth itself," Ratchet finished.

"And he's only awakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary allignment," Arcee said.

"Okay but what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billion-year nap?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, does he stretch and _kapow!_ Earth poofs to dust?" Miko threw her arms about. There was a long silence before June looked up from her hand.

"You don't know, do you?" she asked.

Optimus paused further, "my guess is Unicron transcended physical form as we know it. Nonetheless we must find a way to make sure this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends on it."

 

"Ratchet. This epicenter is consistant with the findings of the others. It's terrain is rich in ore," Optimus reported.

"So what does that tell us?" Fowler asked.

"It follows that the natural metals in your Earth would be extensions of Unicron's, his limbs if you will," Ratchet answered.

"So he did have his morning stretch, which is why these quake happen," June said.

"Optimus, I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity," Ratchet warned.

"Rest assured Ratchet, I will proceed with vigilance," there was silence on the other end before Ratchet spoke again.

"Optimus. have you uncovered any further sign of Unicron's emergence?"

"Unicron his power incarnate and you, the last of the Primes, shall perish," many voices spoke at once and Firescope found himself sitting.

"I take that as a yes," Ratchet nodded, "we are on our way."

"Negative," everyone froze, "Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force. He wants me, Ratchet. This fight must be mine alone."

"Secretly stubborn," Firescope sighed.

"Let's get going," Arcee nodded and Ratchet opened the groundbridge. They jumped through, shooting at the ones who had restrained Optimus Prime. The fight carried on far swifter than it probably had been before as they landed on a few Unicrons, turning and attacking others as well. Firescope was terrified, seeing so many identical faces. When there was enough time of silence, Optimus Prime turned to them.

"Did Ratchet not relay my command? Return to base-"

"Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction, Desciple of Primus," Unicron spoke, more appearing.

"Optimus. You're Unicron's target. Perhaps you should consider returning to base," Arcee looked up at him.

"These manifestations of Unicron can locate me anywhere on Earth," Optimus fired at a few, "even our base's shielding would only cloak my location for so long. I will not put others at risk."

"Then fall back and let us take the lead," Bulkhead said. "Just this once."

"Very well," Optimus agreed, stepping back.

"Let's move!"Arcee ran forwards, attacking a manifestation as another manifestation appeared the others. Bumblebee  and Arcee were infront while Bulkhead and Firescope stood behind Optimus. A very large one appeared after the two infront were past, and Optimus transformed, driving through him. When they made it to flat land, they all took the opportunity to drive. This area was wider, and a wall broke, creating a massive Unicron, whose optic was probably twice the size of Optimus.

"Is that Unicron?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, not Unicron himself, but another of his manifestations," Optimus Prime stepped forwards, looking up.

"If we can't beat Unicron and we can't outrun him, what  exactly are we supposed to do?" Bulkhead asked.

"All we can do. Neutralize his vessels as they appear until we find a way to destroy him," Optimus Prime answered, the ground shaking as Unicron approached. "Without destroying the very Earth upon which we walk."

Optimus backed up, transforming to his blaster hands. Optimus shot at Unicron as the others drove past, transforming and shooting from behind. Unicron turned slightly, a massive, spiky mace-like arm running through the ground and following Bumblebee and Bulkhead. They fled, only to be knocked far away. Unicron turned to Arcee and flung her away with his other arm, more of a sickle. Optimus and Firescope were next forewards.

"Fool," Unicron smashed his arm into the ground, making rocks fly towards them. Optimus Prime was able to dodge them most of them, but both were caught under the rubble. Searing pain went through Firescope's legs until all feeling in them suddenly disappeared. Firescope froze, kept upright only by the rocks around him. Optimus moved a few rocks aside and grabbed Firescope as Unicron lifted his foot above them. They were still trapped. "I am this world's past and it's future, and as of this moment-"

"No!" Arcee screamed.

"-all Primes are simply past." Blaster fire was suddenly heard, the beams emerging from Unicron's face as he fell backwards, crumbling. When the dust cleared, the ones not trapped in rock stepped forwards.

"Who did that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Wasn't me," Arcee stared.

"Me neither," Bulkhead shook his helm.

"Ratchet," Arcee went on her comm.

"What is it, what happened?" Ratchet asked.

"I happened," a menacing, raspy voice bellowed over the rocky expanse and they looked up, seeing Megatron standing on the rubble of the manifestation. He jumped off, landing nearby.

"Megatron," Bulkhead said and they prepared for another fight.

"King Con's there too?" Miko asked over the comm.

"He has aligned himself with Unicron," Ratchet decided.

"Don't be so sure," Arcee shook her helm, "Megatron just saved Optimus's tailpipe."

Optimus finally broke through the rocks, dragging Firescope along with him as his head fell beside Megatron's feet. Optimus looked up into Megatron's readied blaster before Megatron flipped his hand, offering it to Optimus. Hesitantly, Optimus took it and Megatron pulled him up. Firescope felt his legs still limp as he rested against Optimus's arm, unable to move them.

"It is rather ironic, considering our last encounter," Megatron stepped away, "if memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark."

Optimus approached him, barely having to look up, though Firescope fell to the ground behind him, "that option remains very much in play."

"I would expect nothing less," Megatron agreed as Firescope did his best to drag himself to the others. "However, I have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy, Unicron the Chaos Bringer."

"Ha! Ubsurd," Ratchet scoffed as Bulkhead picked Firescope up, "Megatron is evil incarnate. If Megatron wants to take any side, why would it be ours?"

"Because Megatron's pride would never allow anyone but himself to rull this planet," Optimus walked towards Megatron, glaring.

"You know me all too well, Optimus," Megatron smirked.

"You lead an army of 'cons. Why come to us?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command," Megatron approached, "the power of a Prime."

"Than I guess we don't need you," Bulkhead scoffed and Megatron gritted his teeth, or perhaps grinned.

"On the contrary. Optimus may be the only one who can defeat Unicron, but I remain the only one who can guide you to him. Unicron's lifeblood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements. Optimus, our past alliances, Autobot, Decepticon, no longer matter. Not while Unicron lives."

"The past  _always_  matters," Ratchet snarled.

"A truce between Autobot and Decepticon. How long do you expect us to believe that will last?" Optimus glared up at Megatron.

"Only as long as is mutually beneficial," Megatron shrugged.

"And? When our proposed shared mission is complete..."

"I will conquer this earth. My way," Megatron glared back.

"Brutal honesty from a Decepticon?" Arcee spoke back into her comm.

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is still siding with evil," Ratchet warned.

"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron?" Megatron chided, "those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste. Unicron has yet to fully awaken. With each passing moment, the Bringer of Chaos evolves, mutating Earth from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now has been a prelude of the utter devestation that is rising that will reek havoc upon your world."

"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?" Arcee snapped.

"Make no mistake. This time there will be a planet left for me to rule," Megatron argued.

"Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way down at the center of the Earth," Bulkhead interjected, "how're we supposed to get there? Drive?"

"There is only one way," Optimus Prime said.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet yelled. "Groundbridging into space or onto moving trains is difficult enough. But plotting a bling jump  _inside_  of a sentient being!? Besides, direct exposure to that much dark energon will devilitate you. You haven't built up an immunity like Megatron has.

"Yet another strong arguement for soliciting... my guidance," Megatron let out a whisper.

"You can provide Unicron's exact coordinates?" Optimus asked.

"If your transport us into this planet's core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark, the very heart of his darkness," Megatron clenched a fist.

"Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to defeat Unicron?" Arcee asked. Optimus looked up at Megatron who nodded slightly.

"With the Matrix of Leadership," Optimus Prime answered.

"It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago, the very reason he now seeks to destroy you," Megatron gestured to Optimus.

"It would follow that unleashing the power of the Matrix directly into Unicron's spark would return him to stasis," Optimus Prime stared at his hands for a few seconds.

"Hold on, if everything goes right, Unicron's going to  _stay_  down there?" Miko asked.

"Yeah, can't we siphon him out somehow?" Jack agreed

"He's not in the Earth's core, Jack. He  _is_  the Earth's core," Raff explained.

"Raffael is correct. Tampering with your core could effect the magnetic poles, trigger the very cataclysmic events we are attempting to remedy. Tragically. Unicron is your planet's very seed. He always has been and always must be," Ratchet sighed. The rocks on the ground began shifting, drawing towards the pile of boulders.

"We got another one," Bulkhead stared and Firescope began hacking, a massive amount of strain on his arms from keeping himself upright.

"Ratchet, send a groundbridge," Optimus said and the groundbridge opened.

"Wait. We're opening up a direct path into our base with Megatron standing right there?" Arcee asked.

"And seriously. He's going to risk his own spark to save us?" Bulkhead hissed and Firescope gave up on them, dropping down and dragging himself towards the groundbridge.

Megatron laughed, "hardly my nature." He looked up at the forming manifestation who was standing up. Firescope, tempted, looked back at it and shuddered. Unicron was even more terrifying when Firescope was on the ground. "Consider my offer. I shall keep it busy."

Megatron transformed, flying at Unicron and shooting at him Bulkhead grabbed Firescope again and they ran through the groundbridge. Optimus watched for a few seconds before following. Ratchet rushed Firescope to medbay, laying him down. Ratchet shut down the groundbridge.

"I know desperate times call for desperate measure but bringing Megatron here?" Ratchet walked back to Firescope.

"How can you even think about lettng that monster _near_ these children after what he did to Raff?" June gripped Raff's shoulders from behind.

"He will be closely monitered and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey," Optimus reassured them. "Not one moment more."

"Who's going to stop the con from calling in an airstrike if he knows where ya live?" Agent Fowler inquired.

"By groundbridging Megatron here, he will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates," Optimus answered as Ratchet inspected Firescope's legs.

"Optimus. What's gonna to happen to you when all your Matrix energy's released?" Jack asked.

"The power within the Matrix has not previously been utilized in this particular manner."

"But you have an idea, don't you?"

"Autobots," Optimus turned to them, "if humankind is to be saved, I have no choice but to proceed. But you do."

There was a long silence. Bulkhead spoke first. "Well, I don't know about humankind, but I'll do it for Miko."

"For Jack."

"For Raff."


	13. Chapter 13

"Megatron. We are sending transport," Optimus spoke over his comm.

"You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Optimus," Megatron complimented and Ratchet leaned down to push Miko out of sight.

"Uh, no fair. I've never seen him. Why do we have to hide?"

"Because I said so," Ratchet stood and Miko followed the other humans as the groundbridge turned on. Megatron appeared, walking slowly through the tunnel and everyone behind Optimus readied their blasters as Firescope sat up, immediately feeling nauseous. Megatron stopped in front of Optimus as the groundbridge closed.

"So this is where the magic happens," he gazed around before meeting Optimus's eyes, "quaint."

Suddenly, Raff ran up to him and the other humans ran to catch Raff. Arcee stood between them and Megatron, her blasters aimed at his spark.

"Ah. You look much better than the last time we met, little one. Humans. Resilient," Megatron muttered, quite amused.

"Come on, Raff. He isn't worth it," Jack warned and the humans began walking away.

"And you. I never forget a face, even that of a human," Megatron spoke to Jack and Jack turned to face him. Jack stayed silent, only walking away. Miko looked up at Megatron.

"You double-cross anyone, my face is the one you'll never forget," she suddenly screamed, "never!" She was cut off by Agent Fowler restraining her and struggled as he dragged her away. Megatron stared.

"Ratchet. Obtain the destination coordinates from our guest," Optimus gestured to Megatron. Megatron stepped around him, standing by the groundbridge controls and Optimus wondered off, speaking to Jack before returning to the Groundbridge.

"Locked and ready," Ratchet looked up at Optimus.

"See ya guys," Firescope waved, still having completely lost feeling in his now stiff legs. Team Prime stared up at Megatron.

"You first," Arcee scowled.

"As you wish," Megatron curtsied, stepping through the bridge. Optimus paused after the others had walked through, staring at the humans before moving forwards.

 

" _More than sixty volcanoes are erupting worldwide and downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow. Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these unprecedented natural disasters with a planetary alignment which-_ "

The TV suddenly cut off. June turned around, "so. Who wants to play a game?" The humans stared silently.

"That tears it," Fowler began storming to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" June asked.

"I can't just sit on my hands while the world spins out of control."

"And what is it exactly that you intend to do?" Ratchet asked.

"Anything. Hook up with my boys at the Pentagon, figure out a way to bury that monster for good," Fowler punched his palm.

"In the event Optimus can't?" Ratchet growled.

"Don't you mean Optimus and Megatron?" Agent Fowler glared.

"No one here is thrilled about this arrangement, Agent Fowler, myself included. What, with Optimus and Megatron together again."

"Woah woah, wait, again?"  Jack interrupted him.

"Megatron was an Autobot?" Raff asked.

"Optimus was a Con!?" Miko exclaimed.

"No on either count," Ratchet answered, "but there was a time, back on Cybertron in the twilight hours of the Golden Age, when Optimus and Megatron were not sworn enemies. Do you recall when I mentioned that Optimus wasn't always a Prime? Well, he wasn't always Optimus either. He was once a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records, named Orion Pax. But as he learned more about Cybertron's past, he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses. Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator, one who had named himself after one of the thirteen original Primes. Megatronus. Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand that all Cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator-turned-revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal following. Soundwave chief among them.

Orion began corresponding with Megatronus who came to be something of a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political, he saw hit to shorten his name. Before long, Megatron appeared before the high council to propose his vision for a just society and it was here that he began to reveal his true colors, proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with force an arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime. But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and the minds of the council were moved by Orion's words. Here, for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership.

His ambitions thwarted, Megatron severed all ties with Orion and the council and came to wage war on all who opposed him. Through a growing army of followers who he named Decepticons. He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself wherever it might lay. In time, warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects and found himself before the very spark of our life-giver, Primus himself. The ailing Primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion and bestowed the Matrix of Leadership upon him.

It was thus that a surprised and humbled Orion Pax came to be Optimus, the last of the Primes."

"So, Optimus got the Matrix of Cybertron's core and now he's going to give it to Earth's?" Miko asked.

"What's to stop Megatron from just claiming the Matrix for himself this time around?" Jack asked.

"Only his greater desire to save this planet so that he may, in turn, conquer it, as he so compellingly argued," Ratchet sighed, "provided the Lord of the Decepticons can ever be fully trusted."

 

"Communication links are down, as expected. But we've lost their signal," Ratchet sighed.

"Doesn't that mean-" Raff choked.

"Usually. But a more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by these electromagnetic anomalies."

"So if we can't track them and they can't contact us-"

"How're we gonna know when they're ready for pickup?" Miko asked. The conversation was interrupted by loud metal tapping.

"Where did you get that?" Ratchet froze, staring at the thin key that Jack was tapping against the railing.

"Optimus. Honestly, I don't know why he gave me the key to the groundbridge power supply," Jack held the key out to Ratchet.

"Jack. There is no key to the groundbridge."

"Well then, what is this?" Jack stared at it and it let out a little  _ting_ and pulsed blue light.

"That is the key to Vector Sigma," Ratchet stepped closer.

"The what?"

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics," Ratchet barely explained. Jack dropped from the railing, stepping towards Ratchet with hand outstretched.

"I shouldn't have this."

"Optimus entrusted it to you, Jack," Ratchet disagreed.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why?" Jack pulled the key back to him.

Ratchet's eyes widened, "because he doesn't plan on coming back."

 

Switchvolt opened her optics. The room she was in glowed with dark energon, severely confused.  _Where am I?_  She heard a ting suddenly and looked around.

" _Switchvolt_ ," a familiar voice spoke with excitement, and a small turquoise glowed, like the colors of a groundbridge before it faded away, revealing the scorpion-like mini-con that had been gone for so long.

"Phasekill," Switchvolt dropped to her knee reaching out towards him. Phasekill crawled up her arm and she stood, "where have you been?"

" _The Autobot base. I was unable to escape, however. The walls there are solid even in the Shadowzone,_ " Phasekill explained, " _I latched onto Megatron, actually, though he was unaware._ "

"Why was he in the Autobot base?" Switchvolt glared.

" _He could not allow Unicron to destroy this world when he could be the one to rule. He needed the Prime. Unicron rises from his slumber as the core of Earth. We are in his very spark chamber_ ," Phasekill answered, " _Megatron and the Autobots are on their way, Switchvolt. I don't know how you are here, or why you are here in ethereal form, but I will make you hidden until Unicron's defeat._ "

"Thank you, Phasekill," Switchvolt nodded as he attached to her chassis, "honestly, I don't know either."

She saw every color become diluted as she was wrapped in the blue-green bridge energy that transported her to the Shadowzone. She could hear blasters firing outside and very suddenly, the door down the tunnel opened and she heard footsteps echoing through.

"Autobots. I will need you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can," Optimus's voice echoed through the hall and faintly into the chamber. Switchvolt heard the rapid pounding of pedes against the ground and the door closing. Megatron stopped in front of the massive flaming energy, staring at it as Optimus ran after him, stopping beside his enemy.

"Optimus. Swiftly," Megatron hissed. Optimus stepped forwards, struggling as the spark flared and pushed him back. It hit him in the chassis and he fell to one knee. It also hit Megatron, who screamed in pain. Unable to control himself, Megatron unsheathed his blade and Switchvolt thought to stop him.

" _No, Switchvolt_ ," Phasekill disagreed and Megatron struggled to fight his actions as he crept up behind Optimus Prime. Megatron's eyes were flaming yellow as Optimus screamed. Megatron lifted his blade, keeping it in the air for as long as he could. He swung it down once, gripping his wrist and trying harder. Megatron let out a scream and sheathed the blade.

"Megatron is commanded by no one!" Megatron defied Unicron. He knelt down, gripping his helm in pain and Switchvolt stood beside him, unseen by all. A face formed in the spark and Megatron fell to unconsciousness.

"Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you," Optimus bellowed and Megatron erupted in purple fire, standing.

"You cannot defeat me, Disciple of Primus," Unicron spoke through him, "I have transcended physical being. By my will alone, all upon this world shall fall into chaos."

"Not while I still function, Unicron," Optimus shook his head, standing and crossing his arms over his chassis, "the power of the Matrix will light our darkest hour."

"No!" Unicron screamed, firing a blast at the Prime that was simply absorbed by the energy forming around him. Optimus suddenly uncrossed his arms, revealing the Matrix, which unleashed its energy into Unicron's spark. The spark began shaking, waves of dark energy tossing Megatron back. Optimus's feet grated across the ground and the energy vanished, his chassis closing as he collapsed. Unicron screamed and his spark imploded.

Switchvolt rushed to Megatron, seeing color return as she entered their phase. "My Lord," she greeted him as he stood, groaning. She hated to admit it was relieving that his eyes were red again. Optimus groaned and Switchvolt stepped back.

"Teamwork," Megatron scoffed, unsheathing his sword. Switchvolt smile slightly. Optimus watched as Megatron approached him, seemingly unaware of the danger.

"Where are we, Megatronus?" he asked suddenly. Megatron froze, staring down at the Autobot at his feet. After some thought, Megatron sheathed his blade, allowing Optimus to pull himself up.

"Don't you remember, old friend?" Megatron asked, playing it off terrifyingly easily. Optimus Prime's mouth guard came down and the wall suddenly exploded.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Bulkhead asked.

"Why did he call me that?" Optimus asked and Switchvolt pointed her blasters at the Autobots.

"What did you do to him?" Arcee growled.

"Who are they?" Optimus asked as a groundbridge appeared behind them. Megatron noticed this and smiled slightly.

"Our mortal enemies. We're outnumbered. Go, We'll cover you," Megatron pointed his blaster at the Autobots as well, shooting. Optimus Prime ran to the groundbridge before pausing to look back at Bumblebee.

"Optimus, please," he pleaded and was left behind. Switchvolt and Megatron shot at the Autobots before Megatron ran through the groundbridge, and Switchvolt followed, finding herself only going through energy and not actually leaving, though when she looked down, Phasekill was gone. The groundbridge vanished and the Autobots stopped in before of her, staring in horror.

"Where is he!?" Arcee screamed. Switchvolt shrugged, "you know who I'm talking about!" Switchvolt nodded, then shrugged again.

"No clue where the ship is," Switchvolt shook her helm. Arcee glared.

"Ratchet, send a bridge. We'll be taking in a prisoner," Arcee glared and Switchvolt nodded, walking through the groundbridge, though the same event occurred, "scratch that. No prisoner." Arcee sighed and the Autobots left.

 

Firescope watched with excitement as Ratchet opened the groundbridge, but was disappointed when Optimus was not there. "Arcee."

"Ah, I was worried, Bulk."

"You alright 'Bee?"

"And? Optimus?" Ratchet asked. "Is he..."

"Dead? No," Arcee scowled.

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us," Bulk sighed, "didn't even know his own name."

Ratchet nodded, "when Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost his own memories."


	14. Chapter 14

" _In hindsight, we accomplished what was required. With Unicron's awakening, extreme measures needed to be taken. Enemies became allies. Allies became confidants. And, with the Matrix of Leadership, the planet Earth was saved though at immeasurable personal cost. When Optimus surrendered the Matrix, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost himself._ "

 

Switchvolt roamed the dormant Unicron, with no way out. She felt herself being slowly driven insane from her exposure to dark energon and being stuck in the darkness. Not only that, but Switchvolt, in her ethereal form, was currently unable to be low on energon or recharge. Switchvolt could only wait, hoping for word from anyone. By now, even seeing the Autobots would be a relief, but they would not return.

 

Phasekill sat on Soundwave's shoulder, tilting dangerously to the side. He was the only other deployer, and what he had seen when he reattached to Switchvolt was that he was to be trusted. Phasekill was unnerved by Orion Pax and avoided the former Prime along with Megatron. He was currently watching Soundwave censoring any sensitive data from Orion and when he finished, began leaving his post to find Megatron. Soundwave put Phasekill down before he left completely and Phasekill immediately began searching through the computers for the groundbridge coordinates. Soundwave wouldn't delete information off of his own computer, Phaskill was sure.

  
"Being a Decepticon is a choice, Agent Fowler," Ratchet explained, "one that I have a hard time believing Optimus would make at any point in his life."

"So if he's riding with the Cons," Bulkhead trailed off.

"It's because Megatron's working some kind of voodoo," Arcee muttered.

"Orion Pax may not currently be an Autobot up here-" Ratchet pointed to his processor- "but I must believe he will never stop being one in here-" Ratchet placed his servo to his spark chamber. "We must locate him to know for certain."

"Hold up," Agent Fowler leaned over the railing, "I have a chip lodged in my behind that lets Uncle Sam know when I stop for donuts. Are you telling me you can't just track Prime?"

"Optimus' signal has not reappeared for Earth's core. But we must get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan," Ratchet gestured to the screen.

"Contingency plan?" Arcee asked and Bulkhead agreed:

"What contingency?"

"Is that even a word?" Miko asked.

"The keycard," Jack lifted it up, "so what does it do?"

"It grants access to Vector Sigma the repository of the wisdom of the Primes," Ratchet sighed.

"Is that some sort of supercomputer?" Raff asked.

"Not exactly," Firescope sat up and sighed, "it's an ancient mystical power source. The issue is, it's on Cybertron."

"Jackson Darby, you will not be traveling to another planet," June chided him.

"I'm in," Miko stepped forwards.

"You're not going either, Miko," June shook her head, "not when one of you can." Bumblebee shrugged.

"June's right. Why send a boy to do a bot's job?" Fowler asked.

"Because only a Prime can access Vector Sigma or one chosen by a Prime. Optimus gave the keycard to Jack. It is now imprinted with his unique biosignature," Ratchet explained.

"So you mean Jack's like some sort of honorary prime?" Miko asked.

"Let's just say Jack is the only one who can turn Optimus into the Autobot we knew," Ratchet watched him.

"But why would Optimus willfully endanger a human? A child?" June protested.

"I-I'm not a child, Mom."

"Maybe Optimus believes there's more to Jack than meets the eye," Arcee frowned.

"All of which is moot. The keycard is useless without a means of reaching Cybertron, which we at present, do not possess," Ratchet shook his head.

"Dude, what about that?" Miko gestured to the Groundbridge.

"Miko, the Groundbridge barely got them into Earth's orbit, remember?" Raff shrugged.

"Yeah but Ratchet built it. Can't he just turbocharge the thing?" Miko asked and Ratchet paused to think.

 

Phasekill let out an irritated electronic squeal and paced around the keyboard, leaping on four legs around. He was impatient for Soundwave's return and when Soundwave did come back, Phasekill stilled. The door shut, and Phasekill's leap was sudden, aiming to leap on to Soundwave's visor. Phasekill let out a surprised beep as he was flung back and restrained. Soundwave tilted his helm and Phasekill swapped to the Shadowzone, scurrying away and re-emerging.

Soundwave appeared somewhat unsurprised and Phasekill pointed a claw to the screen. Soundwave approached it, warry of Phasekill and tilted his helm. Both we tense and Phasekill grew confused, approaching Soundwave slowly and pointing to him.

Soundwave nodded and scrolled through the Groundbridge logs on his own interface. The image on his visor stopped on one, which was highlighted and Phasekill placed the claw back to the keyboard. Soundwave exited from the screen. Phasekill leaped onto Soundwave's shoulder and moved the tip of his tail so that it was at the back of Soundwave's head. Soundwave twitched, not expecting the tail to connect with his processor.

" _Switchvolt is there_ ," Phasekill projected, sending an image of her transparent appearance in the spark chamber of Unicron before sending him two videos from Switchvolt's perspective, the first of Megatron commanding her to go find the artifact, and the second of her being trapped in the ice. Soundwave grew tense as Phasekill disconnected. Soundwave immediately began typing on the interface for some information on the location in which Switchvolt was sent. Over an hour passed and Megatron entered the room. Soundwave began working on what he was supposed to and moved his helm to look over his shoulder.

"Orion asks many questions, a valuable trait in an archivist, but not in a decepticon," Megatron greeted Soundwave, who stopped working and turned to face him. "It is a matter of time before he unravels our fabrications and his innate sence of right and wrong rises to the surface. I only hope that Orion with complete Project Iacon before I am forced to destroy him, once and for all."

 

"Ratchet! You awake? This is an emergency," Agent Fowler was suddenly speaking over the screan and Firescope scooted his berth closer to see more.

"Agent Fowler, is it Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"It's Cons and they're busting into the same military research lab they hit two months ago."

"Could be another Spacebridge," Bumblebee suggested.

"Another Spacebridge?" Bulkhead looked to him.

"For all we know, Optimus is riding with them," Arcee suggested. That was all Ratchet needed to hear.

"Roll out."

 

"What!?" Megatron yelled and Airachnid chuckled.

"Arcee," the spider mused and transformed, "allow me to welcome her aboard."

"No. If Orion so much as lays eyes on another Autobot, let alone be allowed to whitness it's destruction, everything he currently believes will be called into question," Megatron stopped her with a snarl and turned to Soundwave. "See to it that Arcee is escorted off this ship immediately."

Soundwave nodded and began walking through the halls until he reached the cooridor he knew Arcee would be driving down. Arcee charged faster and Phasekill noticed Orion Pax approaching around the corner. Soundwave locked onto some coordiates and triggered a groundbridge, forcing Arcee away just in time. "I heard a commotion," Orion stopped. Soundwave glanced back at him and continued forwards.

Phasekill watched Orion Pax cautiously as he was taken back with Soundwave. Phasekill eventually focused before him and leapt from Soundwave's shoulders, hurrying ahead and waiting for the liesureful Soundwave to catch up.

Soundwave dispatched Laserbeak, finally finding the need to recharge after how long it was. Laserbeak did his work and Phasekill stayed in Soundwave's quarters. Suddenly, the temperature dropped, so much so that Phasekill was effected. Curious, he switched to the Shadowzone but saw nothing peculiar there so returned. It was soon discovered that the cold was resonating near Soundwave and Phasekill grew even more disturbed. He remembered his brief opportunity to download Switchvolt's memories and recalled her being trapped in the ice.

" _Switchvolt? Is that you_?" Phasekill tried through his mind link with her, though the prescence only shifted to him and he could feel it watching.

" _No,_ " the voice of an old cybertronian spoke through the link, startling and angering Phasekill.

" _Then who are you?_ " Phasekill twitched, his posture warning enough.

" _Artifact. I am no true cybertonian, simply a spark forged into a weapon and entrapped where I was created by the Ancient Primes_ ," he answered, " _I am why Switchvolt is trapped in the ice, but I cannot free her without the help of dark energon_."

" _Why, if you were created by the originals_?"

" _So that their enemy would make them stronger. I am no longer a full spark, my power has waned during my enslavement. Megatron sent her here aware of what would happen, he will free her when he decides to_ ," Artifact sighed. " _I betrayed the Primes because they feared the power they gave me and imprisoned me. That is why I side with Megatron. That does not mean I agree with all of his motives_.  _Tell him Switchvolt will be ready by tomorrow night, after I have finished fusing myself with her spark and losing myself_ ," Artifact spoke and the aura vanished suddenly. Phasekill shivered.


	15. Chapter 15

Phasekill latched on to Soundwave as soon as he was awake and began uploading the conversation he had had with Artifact. Soundwave stared at Phasekill for a few seconds before nodding slightly.

" _Plan?_ " Phasekill transmitted through the link. Soundwave nodded again and showed Phasekill an image of Megatron. " _And I guess I will._ " Soundwave nodded. " _Of course, I'll see you after I'm dead._ "

Phasekill disconnected from Soundwave's helm and roamed the hallways, searching for the terrifying leader. It was to be expected that he was at the bridge and Phasekill tapped his legs against the floor.

Megatron turned and cringed slightly upon seeing the mini-con. "Phasekill, if I remember correctly. Do you have something to say?"

Phasekill chirped, stepping closer and brandishing his tail.

"Is that a threat?" Megatron scoffed and Phasekill stared at him. His tail drooped and he reached his front legs as far towards Megatron's helm as he could: not close.

Megatron glared, reaching out an arm. Phasekill jumped past it, his spark pounding as he watched the Decepticon carefully. Phasekill inserted his tail into the back of Megatron's head. " _Switchvolt will be ready tonight._ "

"And who told you this, hmm?" Megatron watched him.

" _The artifact did. She cannot be revived without Dark Energon_ ," Phasekill replied, growing less fearful on the mech's shoulder. That didn't mean he liked being there.

"I am aware," Megatron nodded and Phasekill moved to disconnect, "tell me, if you were an Autobot, why is your tail of Decepticon origin?"

" _I was not borne on any side, but my tail was given when I was younger by a Decepticon, yes,_ " Phasekill answered, " _as well as my abbilities. I don't remember who it was, however. There is nothing more to say._ "

"And does Switchvolt know?"

" _Yes. I couldn't hide it from her if I wanted to,_ " Phasekill disconnected, leaping off Megatron's shoulder and scurrying away.

"I wouldn't want Switchvolt to see Orion Pax. You are aware of this, correct?" Megatron asked, "I may not retrieve her tonight."

Phasekill stared back, tapping his claw against the floor before leaving to find Soundwave. He understood that well. Phasekill didn't want to see Orion Pax and he doubted she would either. Megatron's choice would likely be for the best. Phasekill froze, making himself hidden at the commotion that suddenly occured before his v-shaped optic. Vehicons were dead, and he recognized Starscream well.

 

"Orion was never very adept at the art of deception," Megatron scowled as he passed Soundwave and Phasekill. "I made a mistake not terminating Starscream when I had the oppotunity. An mistake I do not intend to make again!"

Soundwave followed behind, staring at the wall for a second before continuing to follow. Phasekill watched the oddity's movement and decided to brush it off as: he's Soundwave. Later, Phasekill was growing rather bored until an image appeared on Soundwave's visor.

"Even pur encryptions couldn't keep him from the truth," Megatron scowled. "Orion has much to accomplish and he will stay the course even if I must inflict great pain to ensure the completion of Project Iacon." Megatron began walking back towards Orion Pax and Phasekill remained near Soundwave to make laps around the mute's pedes. It was almost morning and Phasekill was restless for the return of his deployer.

Soundwave began walking towards Orion Pax's room, knowing where he would find Megatron there. Phasekill followered, perching on his shoulder again.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't be tracking _and_  documenting every iodor of you invaluable research?" Megatron chuckled as Soundwave walked in. "One of our senteries was activated? On Cybertron?"

"You told me our planet was dead," Orion Pax scowled.

"That is besides the point. Guards! You will finish Project Iacon by the time I return," Megatron let his blade hover by Orion's throat, "or I will carve out your spark before your very eyes." Megatron and Soundwave left the room, walking to the bridge. "The activity log indicated my spacebridge was set for Cybertron and remains open. The only possible reason the Autobots would take such a risk would be to restore their precious Optimus Prime. Open the groundbridge so that I may greet them."

Soundwave nodded, doing as told as he walked through. Megatron waited for the groundbridge to close behind him before glaring at the three who stood there: Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Bumblebee, he knew all of their faces.

"You Autobots have gone to impressive lengths to recover your leader," he sneered, clenching his fist, "be assured, I shall never underestimate you again." The Autobots didn't reply and he felt a surge of pride at the fear expressed on their faces, though they were too determined for his liking. He began walking forwards, continuing to speak, "now, I assume the one called Arcee will be stepping through that portal with a reloaded Matrix of Leadership in hand."

"We hold the spacebridge at all costs," Ratchet stepped in between Megatron and it, an unwise decision for his safety. Bumblebee and Bulkhead opened fire, running at Megatron. He did not fear them, but the blaster fire did force him to recoil. Angrily, he yelled, running to meet them and knock Bulkhead back with a single punch. He threw Ratchet by the helm and then slammed Bumblebee to the ground, spark pounding in fury and excitement for the fight. He prepared to end the scout but was knocked to the side by Ratchet who was promptly slammed into the ground and thrown against one of the metal pillars.

"You're going down, bucket-head!" Bulkhead yelled, tackling him to the ground. Bulkhead was heavy, even to Megatron, but he eventually still succeed in flipping him into the rock. They had lost, and he held his chuckle. The real deal had not yet arrived. He stood before the spacebridge, waiting with his fangs showing in a grin.

"Come, Arcee, so that I may end the lineage of the Primes for all time," he mocked her through the portal, though his smile was wiped off his face at the shock.

"I cannot allow that to happen, Megatron," he turned to see Orion Pax emerging from a groundbridge.  _Ah, my, er, old friend, it appears you've escaped. In vain._

"And why should you care, Orion Pax? _You_ are no Prime," Megatron mocked him and he looked away.

"That may be true or yet another deception but this much I do know," Orion looked back at Megatron, "my sympathies lay with the Autobots and you are not one of us."

Orion unsheathed his blades, the right one still broken from Megatron's last fight with him. Megatron gritted his fangs together, feeling the heat rise with his anger.  _Ignorant fool!_  Orion screamed, running at Megatron with an attack that he easily blocked. Orion really was no Prime, leaving himself open. Megatron buried his fist into Orion's gut and he immediately collapsed to his knees.

"Your spark may be in the right place, Orion," Megatron knocked him fully down, "but you have much to learn before you can ever again stand your ground against me. A moment, sadly, which shall never come."

Megatron lifted his blade, smiling. It was the perfect ending, in his mind, though he would have to address the issue of Project Iacon later. Taken off guard by yet another angry battle cry, a small femme crashed into him, knocking him far from his prey. He snarled at Arcee as she ran around him, waiting so that she would run into his servo. He took that opportunity to slam her against a pillar, pinning Arcee in place.

"How nice of you to join our little reunion, now if you'll please, the Matrix," he hissed. Then he heard it and terror was brought alive. He stared with wide optics as he saw the human casting a beam of light into Orion's spark. No, not Orion Pax, not anymore. Optimus Prime. In desperation, Megatron made his decision quickly and ran towards them, hoping to end the transfer before it was indeed too late. He wasn't slowed by Ratchet's failed save and continued but the beam ended and the key floated into Optimus's digits.

Megatron leaped up with his blade. "No!"

Optimus caught it in his servos, glaring at Megatron. "Megatron," Optimus growled, his mouth guard sliding up, "be gone." Megatron stared, terrified as he was shoved back by a single swipe. Optimus clearly had the sudden advantage, knocking him back many more times. "Ratchet, how did we arrive here?"

"Long story old friend," Ratchet sighed. Megatron pulled himself back up, glaring at the Autobots, all of them except for the paralyzed one. A groundbridge opened and Optimus ordered them to fall back. They did so gladly. Megatron ran towards them as they began to escape.

"This time, he's coming with us," Bulkhead exclaimed and then they were gone, the groundbridge down. The sheer amount of rage and even fear in Megatron's roar could not be contained. He had failed. Megatron, out of all Decepticons had failed.


	16. Chapter 16

Megatron glared at Soundwave and Phasekill with great suspicion. Phasekill could see that well and Soundwave wasn't paying attention to the lurking leader. It was normal for him. "I assume you know," Megatron eventually spoke and Soundwave turned to face him, tilting his helm. He knew many things. Megatron1 scowled and expanded his point, "otherwise you would not be so content to wait for any knowledge of Switchvolt's whereabouts. You are my communications officer, Soundwave. Do not think  _I_  wouldn't keep tabs on  _you_. It's obvious you two are close."

Soundwave nodded slowly, and Phasekill could sense a massive amount of tension. "Then you must be aware of what has happened."

Soundwave nodded again.

"Then come, Soundwave. I'm sure you would be a welcome face to her awakening," Megatron nodded, "and open a groundbridge to her coordinates." Soundwave did so and followed Megatron into the cold. His thin frame did not do well against it, though he could easily hide his discomfort and only Phasekill and Laserbeak would feal his slight shiver. Phasekill decided to spare him the humiliation and not share it with Switchvolt, if possible.

They found the massive doors, still opened, and walked through them, seeing the faint flow of energon in the walls. Phasekill dropped of Soundwave's shoulder, looking around. He wasn't sure what to expect when Megatron stopped by a simple wall until he smashed through it. Revealed to them, was a large hole. Phasekill peered down, seeing a frozen cybertronian down below. He leaped towards her, trying to go down but Megatron stopped him.

"We will wait here until she has fully broken free," he muttered and Phasekill remained still, watching as energon leaked from the sides of the hole in the wall. With the fading energon, the ice began breaking and dissolving around her.

 

Switchvolt let out a low grown as she slammed her fists against the wall. She was sore sick of this place and had resorted to speaking to herself to ease the boredom. The exposure to dark energon had stopped hurting. In reality, it even began to help her feel stronger. Switchvolt was used to solitude, the silence, being trapped. But this, she hated, being trapped in a sleeping titan with no idea where she was or what was happening.

Switchvolt felt a sudden lightness as a massive weight was lifting off of her and her vision faded into mist,  _then in her vision, she saw Optimus Prime, yet again._

_"Forgive me, Switchvolt. But give me the chance to explain, please_ _," he spoke and Switchvolt shook her helm._

_"You sold me out! I asked you for help and you said you would help me. I thought- I thought I had friends, a family! You took that away, you traitor, so how do you expect me to simply forgive you_ _," Switchvolt snarled, "Phasekill and I, we trusted you. And you just sent me back to the captors I had been running from."_

_"Switchvolt," he muttered, "your hatred and vengeance clouds your judgment, my friend-"_

_"Don't call me that so that I may not be tricked into believing it again," she growled and the vision started fading._ Suddenly, Switchvolt was shrouded in darkness and she knew she was awake. The dark energon was gone and she could only see a distorted ray of light shining through. She couldn't move, stuck.  _The ice? Is it... done?_

Switchvolt heard it cracking around her as it fell from her metal. Switchvolt began thrashing, breaking it faster and opening her vents to feel the air. Switchvolt stepped forward out of the ice, shaking and collapsing to her hands and knees. She was pulsing with energy though she felt beyond tired. Switchvolt looked up when she heard a loud bang, followed by another softer one.

"Rise, Switchvolt," she heard Megatron speak and chose instead to glare up at him.

"What is this?" Switchvolt glowered. Soundwave tried to step towards her though Megatron stopped him.

"You have merged with a powerful artifact, Switchvolt. It simply called itself Artifact, a weapon created by the Primes, less than a spark. Now, its spark is completely gone, but its power resides in you," Megatron explained and Switchvolt swayed on her feet, "you had the visions too, and like Artifact, you were betrayed by Primes. So I chose you to merge with him."

"I should thank you then, if I am stronger now. But I need time," Switchvolt began walking past them and gasped when Phasekill leaped to her chassis, attaching.

"Then I shall be outside. Emerge when you are ready to move on," Megatron nodded, "and Soundwave, I understand if you choose to stay here with her for now." Soundwave's head snapped up in a small protest and Megatron chuckled. "As I said previously, it  _is_  obvious." Soundwave gave up and Megatron left. Switchvolt turned over to him, unsure of what to say or do. So Soundwave acted first, placing his servo on her arm.

"Lord Megatron ordered me not to tell you. I'm sorry. So why are you here? Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful. I couldn't bear to see  _just_  him right now," Switchvolt inquired and Soundwave pointed at Phasekill, "he's not very good following orders that are given to me, yes, only if they are given directly to him."

 Soundwave nodded and slowly moved towards her, tilting his helm slightly. Switchvolt held back a chuckle. Even with no face, he was kind of cute. He was insanely close suddenly, his visor very close to her faceplates. "Yes? I know you have very little sense of how close to somebody's face is too close but-"

Then he headbutted her and she yelped. It didn't hurt and Soundwave backed away, rubbing his helm. Switchvolt chuckled, and it soon turned into a laugh. "I understand you're odd but that's... interesting. Besides, you may be stronger than me but your helm is far thinner." Soundwave looked elsewhere and Switchvolt sighed. "It's good to see you again," she smiled and he nodded back at her, eventually wrapping his arms around her slowly and hesitantly. Switchvolt smirked as he realized how warm she was and quickly savored it against the cold.

Soundwave pulled back quickly, not wanting to take too long and bring Megatron curiously strolling in. Soundwave had an image to maintain before his leader, even if Megatron saw through it. Soundwave gestured up towards the massive hole.

"Yes, we shouldn't keep him waiting," she agreed and they flew up, transforming and walking towards the exit.

"I said I would wait outside, did I now?" Megatron smirked, standing right outside the chamber Switchvolt had been trapped in, not outside the building itself. Soundwave opened a groundbridge and quickly retreated.

 

Switchvolt reached through the rocks with Phasekill's help in swapping phases and withdrew the container as she heard Megatron land before her. "Why aren't you working and where is Switchvolt?"

She drew the contained out of the rock and returned to the top phase, showing Megatron the container. "Bring it to me with utmost care." She obeyed, carrying it with the help of a vehicon towards Megatron. Megatron opened it and gaped slightly.

"Megatron," Optimus interrupted, "I cannot allow you to pilfer Autobot relics," Optimus aimed his blaster at them, Ratchet following.

"Not only are you misinformed, Optimus, but I would strongly advise you to lower your weapons," Megatron reached into the container, pulling out a disk-like artifact, "unless you're in the mood for mutually assured destruction."

"It can't be," Ratchet muttered.

"The spark extractor," Optimus finished.

"Rather unassuming yet capable of extracting every single spark within its radius, and to think that  _you_  led me straight to it, Optimus," Megatron smirked, "or should I say, Orion Pax did? You really should have left your Decepticon shield intact for you have no idea how useful your code-breaking skills proved to be during our all too brief time together. Soundwave, send the groundbridge."

The groundbridge opened and Megatron barked to the vehicons, "engage them." Switchvolt let the vehicons run in first, as usual, unsheathing and charging her long blades. This gave her the opportunity to notice Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, secure the package," Optimus ordered as the scout drove after Megatron. Switchvolt sent Phasekill and turned to Optimus. Switchvolt clashed her blade with the Prime's, sending a wave of electricity through him. He grunted, forcing her away.  _You should consider getting longer blades_ , Switchvolt thought, kicking him and dodging his attack. "Switchvolt, do not let me give up on you."

"It's too late for that," she snarled, leaping over his head. He turned to face her but she slingshotted forwards again and slashed his back. Her seeming teleportation was a great surprise to them and Switchvolt took that time to knock him to the ground. Ratchet tackled her and she flung him aside, her blade digging into him. Switchvolt lifted it but Optimus was up quickly.

" _Bumblebee has it_ ," Phasekill warned and Switchvolt backed away from Optimus to glare at the scout who had just emerged.

" _Switch his phase_ ," Switchvolt ordered.

" _You're sure?_ "

" _Do it_ ," she nodded, watching as Phasekill jumped onto the fleeing sports car and they both vanished before reaching the Autobot groundbridge.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus called out and Switchvolt elbowed him hard in the face before feeling Phasekill attach to her. Optimus rushed to stop her but she was already in the shadowzone and his blade passed through harmlessly. Switchvolt looked over at Bumblebee, who was in a panic but held the spark extractor. Switchvolt stayed at a cautious distance.

"Stay back, Switchvolt," Bumblebee warned. Switchvolt nodded, waiting for him to set his guard down.

" _The second shadowzone_ ," Switchvolt commanded through her link and Phasekill vanished again. Bumblebee ran through the groundbridge anyways, then emerged again in the top phase. The Autobots fled and Switchvolt flicked back into the top phase, shoved down by Optimus when she tried to follow. Switchvolt looked up, seeing Megatron emerging from their groundbridge and scanning the clearing, letting out a snarl.

 

Megatron slammed his fist against the computers, "the spark extractor was in my grasp! I should have removed more then that scout's voice box when I had the chance." Soundwave approached and Megatron watched his visor. "Indeed, Soundwave. We possess two more sets of coordinates that Orion decrypted before departing our ranks. Let us see what other long lost treasures we may be reunited with."


	17. Chapter 17

Switchvolt knew why Megatron was having her train with her new abilities. She got it, really. But what she didn't get was why Megatron decided to spar with her himself. He was an ex-gladiator, far from an even match against her. Then again, he probably needed to gage her strength as well. Either way, it left Switchvolt exhausted. She dodged Megatron's cannon and darted- or rather slingshotted- behind him.

Switchvolt knocked Megatron away from her and made way to stab her charged blade into his back. He was fast, turning her and gripping a blade in each hand. Megatron grunted as the blades shocked him but ignored the pain and threw Switchvolt into a wall.

Switchvolt let out a low groan and her metal came apart, flowing through the air before coming together in front of Megatron. Switchvolt bowed.

"You are doing well, though I expected more then a simple slingshot," Megatron scowled. Switchvolt stood.

"I would need to know more of Artifact's abilities to be able to learn to use them faster," Switchvolt nodded. Megatron heard something on his command drew his attention to it for a few seconds.

"A homing beacon? Set course for it then," Megatron nodded, "we will train again later. Until then, you're back to help Soundwave."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Switchvolt nodded.

 

"Lord Megatron, I live to serve," a blue seeker mech bowed before Megatron.

"Rise, Dreadwing. Loyalty such as yours is a rare commodity."

"Mine runs deep and true, yet it is not loyalty alone that brought me here," Dreadwing admitted.

"Oh?" Megatron urged him, surprised.

"I seek confirmation of the demise of one whom I considered a brother."

"How did you learn of his passing?" Megatron asked.

"My twin and I shared a split spark, our metals but two halves of the same life force," Dreadwing scowled, "even across the galaxy, I sensed when he emerged from stasis on this planet and when his spark was no more." Megatron looked over to Soundwave, who played a recording of pieces of Skyquake's fight.

"It is true Skyquake perished at the hands of the Autobots though not in fact under my watch," Megatron sighed and Soundwave paused the video on the face of Starscream.

"Then by the Pit, every last Autobot on this accursed world will pay," Dreadwing vowed.

Megatron assured him, "the Autobots  _will_  be punished for their crime and many others. How and when  _I_  see fit."

"But Master," Dreadwing protested.

"Conflicting agendas will only result in chaos and failure. You'd be wise to remember that, Dreadwing," Megatron warned, "you are under my command now and as such, you must follow my lead." Dreadwing gritted his dentas and relented.

 

"Dreadwing," Megatron growled, "where are you?"

"Merely pursuing my destiny, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing replied over his command Switchvolt let out a low sigh.  _He'll learn if he gets the opportunity_.

"Did I not order you to stand down?" Megatron groaned.

"Forgive me, one true master. But it is my hope that vanquishing Optimus Prime will earn your respect," Dreadwing replied.

"Optimus is not so easily disposed of," Megatron nodded slightly and rolled his optics, "as I keep trying to explain to all of those who foolishly attempt it."

"I assure you, Master, that in a few moments, Optimus and two others will be blown to atoms."

"I will allow it, Dreadwing, in memory of your departed twin, but only this once," Megatron shrugged and turned off the comm. He turned to Soundwave. "I will be quite surprised if we ever set eyes upon Dreadwing again."

 

"Optimus Prime still lives," Megatron sneered and turned, "as do you, Dreadwing, and that is a victory however small. As Skyquake so tragically discovered."

"Speak to me not of my twin, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing remained kneeled, "for I am here, on Earth, to obey your will and yours alone."

"Very well. Switchvolt. You've been here long enough to start handling new or returning recruits... show him around, er, will you?" Megatron asked. Switchvolt obeyed and the two blue seekers left. Soundwave glared through his visor at Megatron, who chuckled. "What? Are you jealous of him, Soundwave? Believe me, there's no need."

Soundwave shook his helm and stopped glaring, grateful that his leader could not see past his visor either. Megatron did, however, know him well so he probably had a feeling.

"But Master-" he played back Dreadwing's recording. Megatron snorted.

"What, Soundwave? Do you not have work to do?"

Soundwave nodded and left.

 

"The energon storage, the vault," Switchvolt trailed on, "and that's really all there is to it."

"Thank you... Switchvolt, is it?" Dreadwing asked. Switchvolt nodded, "it is an honor to serve the Decepticons again."

"We're an odd bunch but it tends to work out. Knockout's vain. Breakdown's probably his sparkmate, I think. Airachnid's a pain to work with. Megatron's often scary, and Soundwave is..."

"Also scary?" Dreadwing snorted.

"Not my thoughts. Not at all," Switchvolt coughed, "he's... Soundwave. Take from that what you will."

"Is he your sparkmate?" Dreadwing narrowed his optics and Switchvolt shook her helm.

"No no no. We're not... a thing," Switchvolt hurried.

"Let me guess," the two Decepticons jumped around to see Knockout standing there, "you and Soundwave are  _just_  friends?"

"Yes," Switchvolt said, no doubt in her voice. Knockout, it seemed, decided to why not continue talking.

"Look, if we're spreading gossip, I'd love to share," the red 'Con grinned. Switchvolt glanced over at Dreadwing who shook his head slowly. 

"I agree. Not this time, Knockout. Though I am curious, are you and Breakdown officially sparkmates or not?" Switchvolt asked.

"Oh no, sadly he's pining over somebody else," Knockout scowled, "Airachnid, he likes if you can believe it."

"Honestly, no, I hate her," Switchvolt shook her helm yet again and began walking away, "but I hold to my promise. No gossip."


	18. Chapter 18

"If it pleases you, Lord Megatron, once Soundwave discovers a means of decoding the remainder of the Iacon database, as we know he will," Airachnid paused and Soundwave turned to glare at her slightly. Switchvolt could tell her was not amused nor pleased by her attempts at flattery, "I suggest the deployment of an underutilized asset."

"And what assets would that be, Airachnid?" Megatron didn't turn to her.

"I believe that my superior tracking skills would expedite your quest to recover the remaining relics," Airachnid bowed.

"Noted," Megatron replied.

"You are a _gracious_ audience, my Lord," Airachnid turned to leave, "Soundwave." Soundwave turned to watch her go and looked over to Megatron.

"Remind me of her trustworthiness," Megatron looked over to him.

"I believe we must consider the possibility of a future _without_ Megatron," Soundwave replayed. Megatron nodded and let out a low mutter. Switchvolt gazed around the room, also in understanding. Megatron turned to the computer.

"Dreadwing," he spoke as the image of Dreadwing appeared on the screen. Dreadwing turned around.

"I am at your beck and call, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing tilted his head forward.

"I wish to entrust you with a task I would normally reserve for myself, that is if you wish to prove yourself worthy of becoming my first lieutenant," Megatron offered.

"That post belongs to Airachnid."

"She will be missed," Megatron muttered to the screen, nonchalantly. "And I suggest you bring backup. She can be a handful, especially when cornered." Switchvolt's interest grew but as soon as Dreadwing left with Bulkhead it dwindled again. Switchvolt roamed the halls, passing by vehicons who regarded her before ignoring her. It had been made clear long ago that she was not fond of speaking to anybody she was not close with. Despite her ferocity and prowess, she was shy in holding any casual conversation.

Switchvolt's roaming quickly came to an end when she noticed a rather suspiciously opened door, not to mention that it was to her quarters. Switchvolt saw the broken keypad and entered, seeing a large crate. The crate was Decepticon-made but it could be a trap.

"Knockout, if you are not busy, I require your assistance," Switchvolt spoke over her comm.

"Sure, where are you?" he asked.

"My quarters. There is a... giant box," Switchvolt glared at it and sent Phasekill to look inside.

 

" _There does appear to be something of interest in here,_ " Phasekill spoke, " _a Decepticon, it seems_."

"It will be kept under tight surveillance until we can be sure just _who_ it is," Knockout hummed as the mini-con from the crate was kept in a sealed room in stasis. Switchvolt was intrigued and Knockout had called Megatron over. They waited for their leader while watching the sleeping mini-con on the camera. He was feline and sleek, the only way to truly describe him. Megatron entered the room quietly and looked through the glass before chuckling.

"It is important to discover how this one ended up here. Release him," Megatron glared through the screen, "and Soundwave, you may want to come down here."

"Um, Megatron?" Knockout stammered.

"Release him," Megatron confirmed and Knockout unlocked the door and took the new mini-con off stasis. They walked over to the door and Soundwave quickly appeared, confused. Soundwave tilted his head at Megatron as the door opened and the mini-con swayed on his four legs. His ears swiveled around and he squinted up at them, optics bright red. Soundwave's helm tilted back in shock before he kneeled before the mini-con, extending a servo.

The mini-con let out a sigh and folded his audials back as he pressed into Soundwave's palm. "Ravage," Megatron hummed and the mini-con looked up at him as he enjoyed Soundwave's petting. "We thought you were dead."

Ravage bowed his head and snorted. Soundwave released one of his tendrils and linked with Ravage for a few seconds before drawing back.

"Mini-con, eh?" Knockout narrowed his eyes, "whose is he?"

"Who do you think?" Megatron asked.

"But doesn't Soundwave just have Laserbeak?"

"Only Laserbeak came with us after the death of Cybertron. The others were believed to be dead," Megatron explained and held out a servo to Ravage. Ravage leapt up into Megatron's arms and rubbed against his shoulder. "He is far more loyal to the Decepticon cause than any I have previously met and he will be respected... what?" Megatron suddenly hissed over his comm. Laserbeak ejected and Ravage greeted the mini-con with a flick of the tail. "Soundwave, the reunion can continue later, there remains suddenly an issue that should have been taken care of."

"The reason for our inability to locate Breakdown's signal is all too clear," Megatron stepped forwards towards Dreadwing. "But how is it that you are unable to recover his remains?" The screen behind Soundwave began flaring and Soundwave turned to it. "What is it?"

"Heard from Breakdown lately?" Airachnid asked over a message.

"Trace the communication," Megatron whispered to Soundwave.

"Megatron truly. You sent simple henchmen to terminate a high ranking officer. I thought you reserved thought honor for yourself," Airachnid mocked.

"Is that a challenge?" Megatron threatened.

"An invitation and since Soundwave is no doubt tracing this signal, you know where to find me," Airachnid cut off the communication.

"I'll be back," Megatron rolled his optics and began walking away.

"Allow me to accompany you," Dreadwing offered.

"You already had your chance," Megatron growled and left. Switchvolt shrugged and Dreadwing left the room as well. Ravage detached from Soundwave's back and began sniffing Switchvolt's pedes. Soundwave turned to stare at Ravage cautiously but needed not to worry about the easily jealous Decepticon. Switchvolt chuckled slightly and kneeled to pet Ravage who let out a low purr. She quickly noticed Soundwave staring and tilted her helm. Soundwave shook his and Phasekill detached from Switchvolt's chassis. The two mini-cons communicated in chirps and growls that Switchvolt didn't care to understand.

Soundwave paused his work after Laserbeak joined the other mini-cons and turned to Switchvolt. "Hello," she nodded and he nodded back. "I trust you're doing well?" Soundwave nodded and tilted his helm. "Yeah. So..." she trailed off.

Soundwave shrugged and tapped his digits against the keyboard. "What?" she frowned, "the only one I feel sorry for now is Knockout, with his sparkmate dead and all so quit your whining."

Soundwave froze, replaying part of what she said, "his sparkmate."

"Yeah, Breakdown. But Breakdown liked Airachnid instead. _Fun_ isn't it?" Switchvolt nodded back at him. Soundwave let out a strangled hum and turned to his work. "Well, I should go. My task still stands."

Switchvolt left Soundwave to his work and went to her quarters. The door had been fixed and Switchvolt got to reading up on the old texts. There weren't many things of use, such as what Artifact had been used for. She only really knew that she was stronger around dark energon and could snap forwards at tremendous speed. This doubled with Phasekill's ability to switch through different phases and her ability to charge her blades with electricity was useful. But it wasn't much of a boost due to that.

Switchvolt was also aware that she was weaker in the cold as Artifact had been stored in the Arctic and she barely felt the cold after they merged so he wasn't much weaker. She had been kept warm by herself, confusing her even further.

Switchvolt switched off her computer after finding nothing and sat on her berth, closing her optics. She cut off the link to Phasekill for a while so she wouldn't be interrupted and sat there in her mind. Switchvolt could feel an undeniable heat running through her chassis and spine. It got worse by the day but had not grown painful. Switchvolt decided she would speak to Knockout before it did just in case.

Switchvolt stood, walking towards sickbay and seeing Knockout on one of the berth's glaring at the wall. Switchvolt remained silent. _Perhaps now wouldn't be the best time_.

Knockout glared at her before letting out a sigh, "yes?"

"I believe I am in a need of a small check-up in the near future. I don't absolutely require it, however," Switchvolt sighed, "but I understand if you're busy."

"It's alright," Knockout shrugged, "say, have you seen Dreadwing? He was supposed to check in earlier."

"No. Should I have?" Switchvolt sat on the berth and Knockout began scanning her.

"Likely," Knockout finished his scan and glared at her chassis, "my scan indicated a rather irregular temperature. Turn around." Switchvolt complied and he scanned her again. "I'm afraid you may be staying here for a while longer."

"Very well," Switchvolt nodded. Knockout pressed a digit to her spine and flinched.

"It feels like... I need to check under the metal. It won't be painful but it may take a small healing time," Knockout said.

"That's okay," Switchvolt answered. Knockout shrugged and began opening a plate on her back.

"How are you not in pain?" Knockout hissed and performed a closer scan, though not much was needed to see that her metal was glowing with heat. Knockout began sifting through medical supplies and injected coolant into her system. Switchvolt flinched as it spread through her tubes and soothed the heat in her back and chassis. "Come back if you feel it again," Knockout glared, reattaching the plate.

"Thank you, Knockout," Switchvolt stood.

"What can I say, it was an easy fix. I doubt it was permanent but keep your vents open more," Knockout warned and Switchvolt took the warning to heart, leaving to continue her research.


	19. Chapter 19

Switchvolt knew that Megatron was dealing with Starscream in the bridge. What she did not know, however, was just what that buzzing sound was. Suddenly, the ship shook and Switchvolt quickly hurried to the deck in confusion. Upon seeing the swarm of insecticons, she helped in firing at them. She took notice when Megatron appeared but otherwise ignored him. Suddenly, they began dropping and one let out a screech, hand drew back to punch Megatron. Then, it froze and they stood down. Switchvolt watched as the insecticons dropped down, surrounding her and Megatron.

Megatron pointed his blaster back to the ground and Switchvolt sheathed her swords. The insecticons bowed and spoke in unison, "forgive us, one true Lord and Master."

"This day has certainly seen its share of thwarted intentions," Megatron glanced at Switchvolt, who agreed. Suddenly, the ship began tilting forwards as the back went up in smoke, "now what?"

Switchvolt followed Megatron down into the ship. "My liege, our power core has been compromised," a vehicon informed him.

"Prepare for landing," Megatron replied. Switchvolt switched phases and transformed, flying through the walls as the Nemesis crashed into the ground, sparing herself from the pain before reappearing by Megatron' side. Megatron returned to the bridge and turned to Dreadwing. "Dreadwing, damage report."

"We have suffered critical damage to all major systems, Lord Megatron. It will be some time before we can get the ship airborne," Dreadwing replied.

"Soundwave," Megatron turned. Soundwave showed one of the camera's footage of the power core and Bulkhead smashing through it. "So it was an Autobot who crippled my vessel. They will move quickly to exploit any perceived weakness."

"Surely they're not foolish enough to launch a direct assault, my Liege," Knockout butted in.

"Optimus has grown decidedly more ruthless since our last encounter," Megatron replied, "we must up the game as well."

 

"Lord Megatron, as your physician, I strongly advise against this," Knockout stood by a pile of dark energon crates, "dark energon's regenerative properties are impressive but the side effects, there's no telling how it might impact the ship."

"Dark energon courses through my veins," Megatron smirked as his optics turned purple, "infusing the warship will allow me to manipulate the craft as if we are one. And together, we shall crush Optimus Prime." After the ship was infused and in the air, they returned to the bridge. It wasn't long before Soundwave showed a live feed in front of the Nemesis. "Optimus, you never disappoint."

The Nemesis opened fire as the Autobots ran towards the ship. Suddenly, a new weapon emerged, freezing Bumblebee. Arcee grabbed the disk he was holding and continued on.

"I didn't realize the ship was equipped with a stasis beam," Knockout turned to the others. Megatron gritted his dentas as the Autobots were all frozen in place. The ship registered the disk.

"The spark extractor! Bring us closer so that I may collect what belongs to me," Megatron commanded, "and destroy the Autobots."

The Nemesis ignored him and decoded a set of coordinates. "What?" Megatron gaped, "where are you going? I said closer!"

"Lord Megatron, the ship seems to be navigating itself," the vehicon said.

"Override." The vehicon obeyed and an alarm went off. Megatron growled.

"The systems are bypassing manual contro-" the vehicon was cut off by an electric current running through him and fell to the ground.

"It appears the ship now possesses a will of its own," Knockout stared.

"Impossible! Trace the problem to its source and fix it!" Megatron denied.

"Do not tamper with my systems," a voice bellowed, "this will be your only warning."

"Warning?" Megatron stared at the ceiling.

"My mission assumes priority. Any Cybertronian who interferes will be neutralized," the Nemesis warned.

"My own vessel dares to address me in threatening tones?" Megatron yelled. Soundwave pointed at a screen that had decoded a set of coordinates from the Iacon database.

"It also seems to be doing a better job of decoding the Project Iacon database than we were. It's already deciphered a new set of coordinates," Knockout gestured to the screen. Soundwave showed the course of the ship on his visor.

"And judging by our current course, that is precisely where the ship is headed," Dreadwing looked up at Megatron.

"As I desire. You see? This warship is nothing more than an extension of my very will," Megatron comforted them.

"You're will is nothing. The Iacon Artifact will belong to  _me_ ," the Nemesis growled, ruining any hope they had.

"I am Lord Megatron. I command you to cease operations," Megatron glared, unsure of where to look.

"You are no longer in command," the Nemesis growled, energy flowing into the massive purple light at the top of the room and pulsing. Megatron gripped his head and collapsed with a scream. Switchvolt placed a servo on his shoulder, absorbing some of the pain. The pulsing ended and Switchvolt quickly backed away.

"Regain control of this vessel," Megatron muttered and turned to the others, "by any means necessary." Soundwave turned to the computers and latched on. Electricity ran up his cables and he was forced into unconsciousness. "All hands cut power to the mainframe and disconnect data relays now!" Megatron had Switchvolt stay behind with Knockout.

Knockout approached one of the screens again, "Lord Megatron, the computer has decrypted a second set of coordinates perhaps we should permit it to continue." The Nemesis sent out a small blast at him and Knockout was frozen.

"I do not require permission," the Nemesis replied.

"Follow me, Switchvolt," Megatron snarled and they ran down the halls. Megatron shoved past an insecticon in stasis as they entered the room with the power core. Megatron grabbed the lever to manually eject the dark energon, "this mutiny ends now."

The Nemesis stopped him, sending Megatron into stasis. Switchvolt switched phases, confusing the Nemesis. "Where are you?"

"Right here," she smirked but it could not hear her. Switchvolt switched back to top phase and reached for the lever. Phasekill forced her back and the stasis beam flew through her. "Scrap."

"System access detected. Interference will not be tolerated," the Nemesis warned. Switchvolt narrowed her optics and began hurrying to the bridge, passing through walls on her way. There, she saw four humans and frowned.

"I hate to do this," Switchvolt muttered and kneeled before them, switching to top phase. The humans screamed and she lifted a digit to her mouth. "Let me help you to the power core." The humans looked at each other before agreeing, looking back at Agent Fowler who laid unconscious. Switchvolt extended a servo and the humans climbed in. She moved back to the Shadowzone with the humans and started towards the power core.

"Hey, aren't you Switchvolt?" Miko asked, "I saw you before."

"I am," she muttered, not looking at the humans in her servo. Switchvolt didn't like having Autobot allies or fleshies in her servo.

"Didn't you... cut off Bumblebee's hand?" Raff stammered.

"Unintentionally," Switchvolt scowled, "though I do not regret it. Besides, he got it back."

"That doesn't mean it's okay," Jack glared.

"I know. But neither is selling somebody you swore to protect back to the people who had enslaved them before," Switchvolt cringed and entered the power core and switched back. "Ask Optimus. This is as far as I can help you." She left them in the top phase and retreated to the Shadowzone.

"The energon injection valve can only be operated manually," Ratchet guided them. Switchvolt watched as Jack began climbing Megatron and pressed against the lever.

"I am infested with alien life forms," the Nemesis noticed in disgust.

"Uh-oh, we just got made," Miko observed. Miko and Raff ran from the claw that began attacking them. The fleshies hid among the energon cubes, sufficiently distracting the Nemesis. Switchvolt moved to the top phase and batting Jack aside and pulling the lever. Megatron fell to the ground.

"Run," Switchvolt hissed, hoping to spare them.

"Critical power drain, I... am in... command," the Nemesis strained as the dark energon was expelled. "Prepare to be... neutralized."

"I said run," Switchvolt hissed at the fleshies and they bolted. Megatron regained consciousness and stood up, glaring at the lever. Switchvolt was grateful that he hadn't woken up so soon to see the fleshies. Perhaps somebody else would be blamed.


	20. Chapter 20

"The download of the Iacon database may have been incomplete but we now possess four sets of coordinates decoded by the ship," Ratchet turned to the others.

"Then we must act quickly for Megatron possesses the same four sets," Optimus replied, "and he will not hesitate to obtain the potential doomsday devices which lay at the site of each. If we are to have any hope of obtaining the Iacon relics before the Decepticons do, we must divide our resources."

"But Optimus," Ratchet interjected, "when it comes to numbers we are already at a grave disadvantage."

"Under the circumstances, swiftness of action is paramount. This is one race that we absolutely cannot afford to lose," Optimus replied.

"Wait, there's one thing I want to know," Jack stood, "as you know, Switchvolt helped us fix the ship and escape Megatron. She also said she was sold to the people who'd enslaved her. She wanted us to ask you. What happened?"

"She was a slave before she was an Autobot," Arcee sighed, "she escaped with Phaseshift and joined us. On an energon run, she was captured by them again. Now she blames us. Simple."

"I'm afraid it is not so simple," Optimus scowled and Bulkhead narrowed his optics.

"That's what she told us, and you," Bulkhead turned to him. Optimus's frown deepened.

 

_A grey sparkling dragged her digits across the floor of a massive cybertronian pirate ship, the Reiver. Switchvolt's optics were a pale blue and she was taller than most sparklings, a trait that never left her as she grew. Switchvolt looked up when she heard pedes stepping down the hall. She pressed herself against the bars and looked to see a guard throwing energon to the prisoners. Switchvolt grabbed the crystals and ate them quickly._

_She had been born there, on the ship. Her carrier had been a guard. Her carrier was dead now, however, and Switchvolt didn't remember her carrier's name. Her sire was a slave and had done his best to raise her but the rust caught up to him._

_Switchvolt was a seeker sparkling and close to being an adult. After a while of sitting in silence, she felt the Reiver entering an atmosphere. She opened her vents to stay cool and closed them later. A guard came to her cell, holding a chain and cuffs. He entered the cell, entrapping her servos, leading her forwards off the ship and into an energon mine. Switchvolt saw other slaves and ignored them. Many tried to speak with the sparkling but she denied contact. Switchvolt had been there longer than most despite her age. The slaves were spread out among the tunnels and Switchvolt made sure to avoid any entrances. Guards rarely hung out elsewhere._

_She sighed and hummed, "seven ships, kick the bit and fly over the veil. It's all in vain, don't go there, don't go there, child. Seven ships, kick the bit and fly over the veil. It's all in vain, don't go there, don't go there, child."_

_Switchvolt jumped when she heard a little chirp and looked over to see a mini-con, no doubt older than her. Its tail had a retractable blade and resembled the cord required for a cortical psychic patch, not that she knew what that was at the time. Switchvolt smiled slightly and reached towards him. The mini-con, Phaseshift, approached and sheathed the blade on his tail. His tail latched to the back of her helm and for the first time, she heard his voice._

_"Who are you, sparkling? Why are you trapped among slaves?" Phaseshift asked through her processor, unable to speak out loud._

_"Name Switchvolt. Born here," she replied, "who're you?"_

_"I call myself Phaseshift. You should not be here. I can get you out of here once you are on the ship again," he answered._

_"You hide?" Switchvolt tilted her helm. Phaseshift hummed._

_"I can hide easily in different phases. You would not be able to hear me. Do you mind if I set up a mind link?" Phaseshift asked._

_"Go on," Switchvolt shrugged and felt something in her processor changing._

_"Would you be my deployer, sparkling?" Phaseshift requested. Switchvolt was shocked. She had never met a deployer but admired the strange bond they seemed to have with mini-cons. Switchvolt nodded eagerly, earning a chuckle from Phaseshift. He finally finished setting up the link and detached himself, no longer needing physical contact._   _"I must go now. I will be beside you though you will not be able to see or hear me. In different phases, the link is temporarily severed."_

_"Okay," Switchvolt scowled and Phaseshift glowed turquoise before vanishing. Switchvolt doubted him but took his word for it. She finished up harvesting that area and pushed the cart to the main cavern. It took a while before the Reiver was ready to leave for another planet. After she had been forced into her cell and all was back to normal, Phaseshift had appeared again._

_"I am here. Let me attach," Phaseshift said and attached himself to her chassis. He had to grip tightly on the sparkling as he was meant for larger cybertronians. Switchvolt heard an outroar as she vanished from their eyes._

_"Why they not see?" Switchvolt asked._

_"We are in a different phase, called the Shadowzone. They cannot hear you either. You can walk through the bars now," Phaseshift answered. Switchvolt was confused but stepped through the bars and began walking towards the exit. She walked through the doors and smiled. Perhaps someday after she was free, she would learn to speak well or get a paint job. Switchvolt thought red would be a good color. Switchvolt saw parts of the Reiver she didn't know existed. Switchvolt ignored them and hurried to find any spare spaceships. Eventually, to her surprise, she found them and entered one._

_Phaseshift forced her back to the top shift, "now you can use the controls but they can see you."_

_Switchvolt nodded and stared at the controls, unsure of what to do. Phaseshift directed her, perching on her shoulder._

 

_Centuries passed with Switchvolt on the run. She hadn't known how important she had been to the Reiver crew but she decided it was more out of anger. Switchvolt was barely an adult and had decided on a dark blue paint job instead of red to contrast against her pale blue optics._

_Switchvolt sat just outside of her ship, injecting the last bit of energon she had into her and Phaseshift. They had gotten to know each other well and grew quite close. Phaseshift was able to fit more easily to her chassis as well and taught Switchvolt how to speak. She already had learned to fight due to prisoners picking fights with each other. Switchvolt received her alt-form recently but still used her spacecraft regardless. It was time to go, find more energon. Switchvolt got on her craft and sped towards the stars on her way to Cybertron._

_Phaseshift had been enhanced by a Decepticon scientist but was stolen. He didn't know the name of his creator but seemed to hold the mech in high regard. Switchvolt didn't know who it was that shot her down during her decent towards Cybertron but her spacecraft flew down with immense speed._

_Switchvolt let out a scream as she was slammed against one of the walls. The heat was immense as her ship crashed to the ground and her vision faded away._

 

_She woke on a berth, a loud beep repeating every second. "Where am I?" she snarled, glaring at the one sitting beside her._

_"It's alright," he soothed her, but Switchvolt's glare did not relent, "you crashed on Cybertron. My team and I found you in the wreckage."_

_"Your team?"_ _Switchvolt huffed._

_"Yes, we are the Autobots. How long have you been gone from Cybertron?" he asked._

_"I've... never been here," Switchvolt muttered. "Who are you?"_

_"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."_

 

_Switchvolt rose quickly among the ranks, a welcome spy and warrior. She had befriended Optimus Prime and grown to be a sister among the Autobots, a mother to those caught in the crossfire, and a menace to the Decepticons. Few held such determination for the Autobot cause as she did. Switchvolt learned tactics and strategy, learning how to fight. She kept a few things from her previous years._

_Optimus Prime swore to protect her as he did with all Autobots. Switchvolt was trained alongside the younger Bumblebee and attended stealth missions with Arcee. Switchvolt had looked up to Ultra Magnus who wasn't eager for such attention. Despite Phaseshift being of Decepticon origin, he was welcomed into the Autobots as well. Nobody dared tell him the name of his creator, however, in fear that Phaseshift would seak him out. Further time passed and Switchvolt was one of the most talkative and charismatic Autobots. She held faith in her side and had even faced off against some of the most powerful Decepticon generals, winning with skill and the element of surprise._

_Switchvolt was one of the first well known Autobot seeker-types, known instead as an Autobot jet. Switchvolt had helped capture Dreadwing- who later escaped._

_Optimus Prime watched the sky, seeing a massive ship approaching. He had communicated with them before, warning them off and telling them to leave. They had ignored him so Optimus had reluctantly agreed to meet with them. A massive cybertronian leapt from the ship when it stopped and landed heavily on the ground. They hid their body with a thick cloak, likely that of a mammoth of Earth._

_"I am Slipclaw, leader of the Reiver crew," the massive femme of unknown make glared with yellow optics at Optimus Prime, "and I demand the return of the seeker who goes by Switchvolt. She is our property still and I remain to be her last living relative."_

_"I cannot condone handing over any Cybertronian to you or anyone else for the purpose of slavery," Optimus refused._

_"I am the sister of that seeker's carrier by a forged sparkbond. You will hand her over or you will pay a heavy price, Optimus Prime. I care not for the Decepticons but I doubt you'd wish to fight a war on both fronts," Slipclaw threatened._

_Optimus paused before coming to a conclusion, "if you can get passed I and the rest of the Autobots, then take her." Optimus saw Switchvolt suddenly and his optics widened. He knew that she had not heard the rest of that sentence. Switchvolt glared and nodded slowly._

_"I see,_ Prime _," Switchvolt walked past him, and stood beside Slipclaw, "goodbye, Optimus Prime."_

_"No," Optimus pointed his blasters at Slipclaw. He didn't know where the dart was fired from but it hit him in the neck. Optimus let out a gargled scream as he felt the poison corrupting his energon supply and collapsed. He was unable to stand as Slipclaw took the seeker who was given everything she needed to know to know she had been betrayed. Even though Optimus Prime had indeed tried to keep her._


	21. Chapter 21

"Dispatching multiple squadrons will enable us to pursue all four coordinates simultaneously," Megatron hummed.

Knockout walked in, "Lord Megatron, I have assembled the mining detail you requested for the first set of coordinates. Breakdown and I enjoyed previous success in retrieving Iacon relics. In memory of my fallen comrade I intend to do the same again."

Soundwave was tempted to laugh and turned to watch. "That's our Knockout," Switchvolt whispered to herself and Soundwave nodded.

"This is a mission. Not one of your racing excursions. Stop your preening!" Megatron scolded him, "move quickly and operate with a surgeon's skill. Did you understand me, Knockout?"

Knockout smiled and backed away, "explicitly, Lord Megatron."

"Now, since the unfortunate loss of Breakdown has left you rather  _vulnerable_ , you will require appropriate support," Megatron looked behind Knockout who froze upon hearing heavy footsteps behind him. Knockout turned around and the insecticon let out a low growl."

"E-eh, how very repellant," Knockout looked over to Megatron. His team left and everybody else stayed in the bridge.

 

"The coordinates indicate that the second of these four Iacon relics lies at the very bottom of this world," Megatron glared at the screen. 

"I will journey to the ends of this or any world to serve your will, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing bowed.

"Then return with my prize, Dreadwing," Megatron turned to the seeker, "and prove you're more worthy of being my second-in-command than those that have preceded you." Dreadwing left and Megatron turned to Soundwave, "you will retrieve the next one." Soundwave nodded and opened a Groundbridge, transforming and flying through.

The flight was smooth until he saw a familiar ship. Soundwave decided to see if he could remain behind Wheeljack without being seen but fired on the first sign of awareness. Wheeljack steered his ship up suddenly, a mere annoyance to the powerful communications officer. Wheeljack managed to end up behind him and fired repeatedly. Soundwave swerved and spun out of the way before he traversed sideways into a cloud.

Wheeljack followed and they crossed jet trails. Soundwave began leading Wheeljack higher before diving down and sending Laserbeak back. Soundwave held hope that Wheeljack was reckless enough to take the bait and turned to the side as Laserbeak fired at Wheeljack. Soundwave was right. " _I think I'll play around with him_ ," Laserbeak decided.

" _Go ahead_ ," Soundwave permitted. Soundwave could tell when Laserbeak wasn't responding but it was too late to go back and he didn't know where Laserbeak was. Soundwave landed on a natural stone arch and looked over the edge for a second.  _What a view_ , Soundwave rolled his optics and located the exact placement. He had seen better. Soundwave approached the spot and unsheathed the cables to drill into the rock. When he grabbed it he drew back and activated it far above his head.

It began emitting waves of sound, enough to easily destroy any Cybertronian's audials.  _Waves of sound,_  Soundwave mused _, how... oddly fitting. Mine_. He deactivated and looked up at the rocks higher than him. He heard driving. Wheeljack transformed off the ledge, swords ready. He flipped through the air and Soundwave swiftly leapt, almost glided back, out of the way.

"You dropped something," Wheeljack informed him and Soundwave looked to the empty cable. He looked over the ledge, seeing the relic having fallen quite far down. Soundwave turned back to Wheeljack when a sword was readied. Soundwave's claws extended. "This should be fun," Wheeljack ran forwards.

Soundwave rolled his entire helm and easily dodged his attacks. One of his swords scratched Soundwave's visor and he was forced to block with his arms. He smacked Wheeljack with a cable, grabbed one of his swords, and watched as Wheeljack nearly fell off of the edge of their little arena. Soundwave brandished the sword and looked at it before glaring at Wheeljack mockingly.

Wheeljack ran at him and Soundwave threw the sword. Wheeljack knocked it out of the way, leaving himself open long enough for one of Soundwave's cables to grab onto his face and slam him into the ground and then throw him towards the edge. Soundwave approached, turning Wheeljack over and holding him in place with a single cable on his chassis. He began spinning the other and aimed for the Autobot's face. Wheeljack grabbed the cable before his face could be drilled. Wheeljack sent it into the other cable and Soundwave backed away.

Wheeljack leapt up and headbutted Soundwave. He regained his balance as his visor cracked. "here I go again, shattering expectations," Wheeljack scoffed and ran at him, firing at his face. Soundwave was knocked back and fell from the ledge when Wheeljack tackled Soundwave with his feet.

Soundwave landed flat on his back and looked over to see the relics within the reach of his cables. Soundwave was brought back to attention by a blaster pointed at his visor. "Any last words?" Wheeljack asked.  _You shouldn't mock me_. "Right. Silent type." Soundwave lifted the relic over Wheeljack's head and activated his head.  _Surprisingly not so_. Wheeljack screamed as Soundwave turned off his audials. He waited for Wheeljack to fall and deactivated the relic. Soundwave stood over him and attached the relic to his arm.

 _Yes, Wheeljack_ ,  _it is mine_. He pointed it at Wheeljack and loaded it. " _Soundwave, I am in very much need of assistance_ ," Laserbeak spoke.

" _I'm on my way_ ," Soundwave replied, silently through his processor link, of course.

" _I am currently being restrained by Ratchet. Wheeljack warned him of your approach_ ," Laserbeak reported. Soundwave didn't reply and instead landed in the clearing. Soundwave approached Wheeljack's crashed craft. " _Behind you_."

Soundwave turned, pointing the sonic blaster behind him. " _You could have mentioned it was you_ ," Soundwave replied and picked Laserbeak up. Laserbeak attached to his chassis and he began walking away. Soundwave heard a grunt and turned around.  _What in the Pit?_  He saw a small shard of Laserbeak's wing on the ground and reached his cables over to grab them. Soundwave transformed and left.

 

"Ah, the resonance blaster," Megatron held it, "crafted by Decepticon scientists for maximum sonic devastation. Soundwave, you have performed admirably. Unlike Dreadwing here who somehow managed to lose the Apex Armor to Starscream! However, two more decrypted coordinates remain in play and I have every confidence that Knockout and my-"

Soundwave and Dreadwing turned to see Knockout entering and both did not believe that confidence was well-placed.

"Can you believe what the Autobots did to me!?" Knockout complained, his paint scratched horribly.

"Did you retrieve the relic!?" Megatron yelled.

"No, Master."

"Than I suggest you convince me of your continued usefulness by examining Laserbeak, Doctor," Megatron turned to Soundwave.

 

Laserbeak rested back on his chassis as Soundwave laid back on the berth, being scanned by Knockout with a painful eagerness for the scanning to end. "What is it?" Megatron asked when Knockout finished scanning. Soundwave eagerly leapt from the berth and Laserbeak dropped off his chassis into his servos.

"An obstruction of some sort," Knockout hummed. Laserbeak's back opened, revealing a live grenade. "Grenade!" Knockout jumped back and fell to the floor dramatically.

"Ah, that is clever," Megatron stared at it, "Knockout, prepare to properly dispose of the obstruction. Knockout quickly grabbed it and ran screaming through the halls. Laserbeak reattached to Soundwave's chassis. "Soundwave. If we are to maintain any advantage over the Autobots-" Megatron paused until the explosion was over and rolled his optics- "decoding the remainder of the Autobot database must remain your top priority."

Soundwave nodded.

 

"Oh, believe me," Megatron looked to Knockout and Switchvolt, "Soundwave will provide the coordinates to the remaining Iacon relics."

"Yes, we are fortunate to have him on our side," Knockout looked over.

"And see about repairing his cracked visor, will you?" Megatron left and Switchvolt smiled as Knockout growled to himself. All that was left was for the insecticon to report back from the equator.

 

"How is this possible?" Megatron yelled, walking past the four he'd sent on a mission: Knockout, Dreadwing, Hardshell, and Soundwave. "For relics, each within our grasp. And yet only Soundwave has returned with something other than an excuse. Tell me, Hardshell, what is yours?"

"I have none, my Lord," the insecticon replied guiltily, "we failed to retrieve the Tox'En but the green Autobot has been terminated."

"Then perhaps this day is not lost after all," Megatron spoke.

"If that is true. It has been a while since  _anyone_  extinguished an Autobot's spark," Knockout argued.

"Because it has been a while since an insecticon warrior has been provided the opportunity to do so," Hardshell glared.

"Really now? Because the bug under my command was utterly useless," Knockout replied.

"Enough!" Megatron stopped Hardshell from attacking, "Hardshell, are you certain the one called Bulkhead was exterminated?"

"By my very own hand, Lord Megatron," Hardshell replied. Switchvolt looked over to Megatron.

"Do you regret not sending me with Knockout?" Switchvolt asked.

"Very much so," Megatron glared at the medic.


	22. Chapter 22

"Just look what they've done!" Knockout exclaimed.

"Spare me the dramatics, Knockout. It's merely a scratch," Megatron replied.

"This isn't about _me_ , Lord Megatron" Knockout placed a servo to his spark chamber and stepped forwards, "the insecticons are creating dissension among the ranks. These savages are a threat to this warship and its crew. They should be confined, restrained even."

Hardshell approached Knockout from behind and spoke directly into his audial, "you could not produce restraints strong enough to hold us."

"Lord Megatron," a vehicon interrupted, "we're receiving an emergency transmission from Mine TVC15."

"What seems to be the problem?" Megatron asked.

"Unclear, my liege. The caller will speak only to you," the vehicon replied. Megatron opened the communications.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nice operation you got here, Megatron," Wheeljack replied, "although technically, you might say it's under new management."

"Wheeljack, the one who enjoys explosive devices," Megatron hummed.

"What can I say, Chief? I'm uncouth," Wheeljack replied, "and right now I'm sitting on top of one of your big juicy mining ops."

"The loss of one asset is hardly a blow to the Decepticon cause," Megatron replied unphased.

"Maybe but I'm gonna keep on hitting them. One by one, until you give me what I want," Wheeljack threatened.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"The insecticon scum who tried to frag Bulkhead," Wheeljack replied.

"Tried?" Megatron stared, turning to Hardshell, "are you saying the Autobot lives?"

"He is bluffing," Hardshell protested.

"Wouldn't bet on it. So here's the deal. I'm going to transmit the coordinates of my next target. If Hardshell cares to meet me there, maybe he can save you from another loss. And Megatron? Just in case you ever wondered what three tons of exploding energon sounds like-"

They heard the explosion over the transmission and Megatron turned to Hardshell after the coordinates were sent. "You allowed the Autobot to live!?"

"Hm, bugs, not all they're cracked up to be," Knockout scoffed.

"Lord Megatron, I swear upon the Allspark, the Autobot could not have survived his wounds," Hardshell protested as he backed away from the approaching Megatron.

"Then you owe me a spark and if it's not the one belonging to Bulkhead, it had better be Wheeljack's," Megatron pointed at him. They all dispersed and Switchvolt returned to sickbay with Knockout, who gave her coolant again before she left. Admittedly, she hated the coolant and couldn't feel the overheating but Phasekill could and Switchvolt didn't want to risk her own health if it was indeed real. Each day, she felt colder and colder.

Knockout couldn't figure out was wrong but Switchvolt had an idea. After an hour of planning, she returned to the bridge. "Permission, Lord Megatron, to leave ship solo?"

"Granted," he did not turn to face her. Switchvolt turned to Soundwave, who had turned to look at her, and tilted her helm. Phasekill detached and crawled onto her shoulders. Soundwave nodded and Phasekill jumped over. Switchvolt then thanked Soundwave and left. She transformed on the deck and began flying to her destination. She didn't know where she was going but she decided it would be far from civilization.

Switchvolt landed by the volcano that Hardshell had lost the Tox'En. She felt the heat within her grow rapidly and surround her, radiating off of her. Switchvolt closed her optics and sat by the pit of magma.

The heat was rising rapidly and she felt her spark resonating with it, growing larger until it suddenly released before her. Switchvolt's optics widened in shock as a sparkling appeared before her. The sparkling shifted into the image of an elderly Cybertronian who stared at her with friendly eyes, "greetings Switchvolt. Yes, you were indeed the right choice. The heat will not bother you again after this message but currently, I have many things to explain."

"Artifact. Did your spark not die?" Switchvolt narrowed her optics.

"No. It only trickled into the Pit. But the presence of my strengths in your spark will not drag you down with me," Artifact replied, "I see you have been made aware of my creation, by the Thirteen Original Primes, as a weapon against Unicron. Dark energon makes me stronger. However, more so, it heals me and keeps my wounds from leaking energon. I do have a strange relationship with Dark'En. Those risen by it will not turn on me unless commanded."

"And limitations?" Switchvolt asked.

"I cannot ingest Synth'En," Artifact replied, "it is not fatal but my body rejects it. You have used my slingshot step, the ability to step backward, gather an immense amount of energy, and shoot forward. It can be a limitation so avoid walking backward unless you plan to slingshot. I am especially weak in the cold and frequently overheat. However, the overheating doesn't harm me, only those around me."

"Thank you, Artifact, for the information," Switchvolt stood.

"There's one more thing," Artifact sighed, "find your sparkmate soon."

"Thank you. I'll... try," Switchvolt scowled and began walking away.

"I believe you know who you have set your eyes on, correct?" Artifact chuckled and Switchvolt turned to him, finding him gone.

"Hmph," Switchvolt glared at where he was before letting out a pained sigh, "yes. I am well aware."

 

"Switchvolt. You will lead a team to the escape pod," Megatron scowled and Switchvolt nodded.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," she nodded. The team consisted of a dozen vehicons and four insecticons, with Hardshell being offline by a human a while ago, making Switchvolt wonder if maybe Megatron was getting a bit obsessive. She scoffed at that idea. There was no other was for him to be. Switchvolt walked through the forest with the group, keeping blasters ready. When they reached the escape pod, they saw the Autobots and began firing. The insecticons flew forwards.

"All those 'Cons pod?" Arcee leapt behind a rock.

"Humans refer to the phenomena as a 'clown car'," Ratchet backed away and Switchvolt stifled a laugh. Optimus offlined two of the insecticons and the other faced off against the other Autobots. Somebody ran through the forest, firing at the Decepticons and confusing Switchvolt and the Autobots as well. The new player leapt in between them and began shooting down vehicons. Switchvolt hissed and slingshotted forwards, slamming him to the ground. He shot at her, catching the energon leak from the pod on fire.

"Fall back!" Optimus Prime and the Autobots fled with the new guy. Switchvolt jumped back and phased to avoid the firey blue explosion. The surrounding forest erupted in blue fire and the new guy let out a victorious whoop.

"Too hot for ya, 'Cons?" he laughed and Switchvolt stared at him. He was no doubt completely unaware of where she went but didn't seem to aware to care.

"Friend of yours?" Ratchet turned to Bumblebee.

"I don't know who he is," Bumblebee shrugged.

"Never seen him before," Arcee agreed. The new guy turned to them.

"Torching that energon leak. Pretty good plan, right?" he asked and Switchvolt closed her optics, disappointed.

"Except that it _wasn't_ your plan," Arcee glared at him, "it was a random shot that almost fried us to a crisp."

"Worked out, didn't it?"

"Thank you, fellow Autobot," Optimus Prime stepped forwards, "you're... valor is to be commended."

"I don't believe it," he stammered and Switchvolt sighed, waiting until she could find out his name while he showered Optimus with praise. "You're Optimus Prime. He's Optimus Prime."

The other Autobots didn't seem to care. "What is your name, soldier?" Optimus asked.

"Smokescreen, sir," the new recruit saluted him.

"Welcome to Earth, Smokescreen," Optimus extended a servo. Smokescreen explained his involvement working at the Hall of Iacon, training in the Elite Guard, and serving under Alpha Trion. Switchvolt found all she needed to know and left, angry that she could not retrieve him. No doubt Megatron would be too.

 


	23. Chapter 23

"Strange," Knockout stared at a computer monitor before turning to Megatron, "Lord Megatron. It appears that Breakdown's signal has popped back online, albeit corrupted."

"Investigate with caution," Megatron replied, "it may well be an Autobot trick."

"I certainly hope not. Breakdown may act the brute but he's a maestro behind the rotary buffer," Knockout smiled and got a groundbridge to the location from Soundwave. When Knockout returned, it was indeed with Breakdown, but not the correct one.

"Knockout. What is this abomination?" Megatron glared at it, "and why have you brought it here?"

"I am C.Y.L.A.S., as in Cybernetic Life Augmented by Symbiosis," he replied, "I have a proposition."

" _This_  is the human who dissected Breakdown," Knockout spat and unsheathed his saw, "please, My Liege, allow me to return the favor."

Megatron remained silent. "I propose that you not overlook the one asset that provides Optimus Prime an advantage. At least, on this world," C.Y.L.A.S. continued.

"And that would be..." Megatron glared.

"The human factor," C.Y.L.A.S answered.

"Look around you, C.Y.L.A.S., I command an army from a mighty warship. What could a human possibly offer?" Megatron glared.

"I am no ordinary human," C.Y.L.A.S. replied and turned to the box he had brought with him, "and this is no ordinary weapon. It is a satellite called Project: Damocles that can target any location on the planet with solar-powered lasers."

"A threat to anyone, anywhere on the planet," Megatron hummed.

"With pinpoint accuracy at the flick of a switch," C.Y.L.A.S. finished.

"And what is it that you wish in return?" Megatron asked.

"Merely a place at the table."

 

Switchvolt watched Soundwave break inside the building and turned back to the attackers. The vehicons and S began firing at the Autobots. The vehicons were almost depleted when Switchvolt saw a beam of highly directed heat aiming right for Smokescreen. Switchvolt frowned when Smokescreen leapt out of the way and the beam left a smoldering crater in the ground.

Switchvolt backed towards the building as another ray of light began chasing the Autobots. Switchvolt and the remaining vehicons fired at the Autobots while Soundwave drove them away with the satellite. The beam stopped suddenly and the Autobots began rushing the command center. Phasekill and Ravage leapt forwards. Phasekill was thrown aside by Bumblebee and Ravage was shoved to the ground by Optimus. Switchvolt and the final vehicon faced off against the Autobots.

She heard Soundwave leaving and phased through the walls. She grabbed Phasekil and Ravage seemed already to be gone before transforming as well and fleeing.

 

"C.Y.L.A.S.," Megatron hummed, "you have earned your place at the table."

"Lord Megatron, I am honored," C.Y.L.A.S. bowed his helm.

"Knockout's dissection table," Megatron growled and C.Y.L.A.S. turned to see Knockout with an energon prod.

"Breakdown would be tickled," Knockout began approaching.

"No, Lord Megatron, why?" C.Y.L.A.S. protested.

"Because Damocles was the best you had to offer and it and it is no more," Megatron's helm tilted far to the side until he looked over at Soundwave, "the human factor did indeed tip the scales in favor of my enemies." Soundwave showed the picture he  _still_  had of the humans. C.Y.L.A.S. gaped and then fell to the ground as he was electrocuted. The Decepticons stood over him. "He will be a fascinating case for study."

"I will leave no fiber or fiber-optic unexamined," Knockout kneeled beside C.Y.L.A.S. with an insane grin as he tapped the human-mech's optic. The vehicons Knockout had been accompanied by began dragging him away.

"No, Megatron, I'm here to serve you," he gasped and screamed as he was dragged towards Knockout's lab. Megatron turned to Soundwave.

"I believe you've earned a break, Soundwave. Somewhat," Megatron frowned, "train with Switchvolt, will you?" Soundwave nodded and led Switchvolt towards the training room. Switchvolt let out a low hum and Soundwave played it back to her. This proceeded into a series of Switchvolt humming and him replaying each hum.

" _W-what is this? I can't quite comprehend how... weird you two have suddenly become_ ," Phasekill gasped and perched on Soundwave's shoulder.

"Dramatics," Switchvolt glared at him. Phasekill slammed one of his legs against Soundwave's shoulder who turned to stare at him. Phasekill leapt over to Switchvolt with a whimper. Soundwave's helm tilted back and his shoulders shook as they entered the training room. "Are you laughing? I really can't tell is this what it looks like when you laugh?" Soundwave nodded awkwardly and extended his claws. Switchvolt smiled and Phasekill attached to her chassis again. The door to the room closed and Soundwave waited for her to move first.

The only issue was, so was Switchvolt. Eventually, she took the hint and slingshotted, her pede slamming against Soundwave's arm. He shoved her foot up and she landed on her back. Switchvolt rolled out of the way of Soundwave's cable-drill and grabbed it. She used the cable to pull herself up and slammed her entire weight against him. He twisted out of the way and he spun behind her, grabbing her and throwing her against a wall. Switchvolt inhaled sharply and stood, limbs shaking. Her blades unsheathed and she made way to stab him. Soundwave spun out of the way and she leapt back, expecting him to counter. The inaction proved to be a better counter as she opened herself to a cable slapping her to the ground. Switchvolt struggled as she was held in place and let out a low, annoyed groan.

Her blades charged and she shocked him. Soundwave backed away and Switchvolt sprung to her feet, punching his visor. Soundwave recovered quickly but froze when he was tackled to the ground.

"As I said once before. You are stronger and more skilled but I outweigh you," Switchvolt scoffed, her arms wrapped around her chassis. Soundwave surrendered and fell limp beneath her. "Hmm, that's a good idea. What do you think, should I just hug all my enemies until they give up?"

Soundwave shook his helm and pushed her aside before sitting up. He shook his helm again and Switchvolt sighed, staring at the ceiling and not bothering to get up. Soundwave looked over to the femme and stood, offering a servo. Switchvolt took it and Soundwave pulled her up, letting her servo remain in his for a short while before tilting his helm.

"What?" Switchvolt narrowed her optics, entirely oblivious. Soundwave leaned forward, resting his visor against her forehead. Switchvolt smiled slightly, "still, what? I am really not good at this."

Soundwave nodded.  _I could tell_. He reached towards his visor reluctantly and it popped off into his hand, the spikey crest coming along with it. Soundwave's actual helm was less detailed without his visor and mask. Soundwave stared at her, his optics pale purple. Switchvolt gaped and Soundwave smiled slightly at her. "So you really do have a face," she muttered. Soundwave pinched his brow before he stepped forward, brushing his dermas against hers just barely before his visor was back on and he was leaving the room. "Soundwave?"

He looked back at her and tilted his helm.

"Thank you," Switchvolt smiled at him. Soundwave placed his servo against her face for less than a second before he was gone, likely to work.

 

Firescope scowled. With all that had happened, he could do  _nothing_. He had lost his ability to move his legs due to being crush by Unicron and because of which he'd had no reason not to give his T-cog to Bumblebee since he was already unable to transform. The only one who he seemed to understand this trouble was Bulkhead who had only recently recovered from his exposure to the Tox'En.

Still, the only one he actually cared to talk to was Smokescreen and he could hardly stand the chatterbox. It wasn't long ago that he would do the same but he had seen little reason to. After his paralysis, he began shutting himself away.

"Ratchet," he muttered.

"Yes?" Ratchet turned to him.

"Can I get a groundbridge... somewhere remote?" Firescope asked.

"Absolutely not. You can't even walk let alone be out on your own," Ratchet argued.

"I haven't been out of the base since I was paralyzed. I only wish somewhere to be alone that isn't here. I will contact base if I am in need of assistance," Firescope replied, gripping his berth tightly. Optimus walked past.

"Let him go," Optimus Prime replied. Ratchet grumbled to himself and opened a groundbridge. Smokescreen shot up and hurried over to Firescope.

"Here, let me help you out," Smokescreen gripped Firescope's arms and hauled him up. Firescope chuckled.

"Thank you, Smokescreen," Firescope smiled as he was taken through the groundbridge. Smokescreen plopped down Firescope on the ground.

"No problem," Smokescreen saluted and left. Firescope was left in silence and his smile quickly faded as he opened a transmission.  _Please pick up_.

"Hello, Switchvolt. This is Firescope. Remember me? I want you to come to my coordinates, I need to talk to you about my place as an Autobot," Firescope said and closed the transmission. He waited for hours before he heard a jet approaching. Firescope looked up from his seat and saw the blue jet transform, landing before him and turning to glare.

"An Autobot wishes to speak to me, a paralyzed one, no less," Switchvolt scowled and Firescope nodded, "do you know of the threat I pose?"

"I'm counting on it."

Switchvolt froze and frowned, "what do you want... Firescope."

"I want to talk to you about the betrayal of Optimus Prime and how you're wrong," Firescope replied, "he told us the story. The  _full_ story and, before you kill me, I have proof." Switchvolt rolled her optics and sat beside him.

"Speak," she grumbled.

"First, I wanted to say something about myself. You will not see me again after this encounter. After my paralysis, I gave my T-cog to Bumblebee after he lost it. I am unarmed. I am unable to move or transformed. The only thing I seem able to do is talk and I find myself less and less able to muster the energy to do even that," Firescope sighed, not meeting Switchvolt's optics.

"Go on."

"Slipclaw, she was your captor, right?"

"Yes and my aunt," Switchvolt scowled.

"She threatened Optimus into holding a meeting with her alone. He fought for you, he-"

"It doesn't matter if he  _fought_  for me. He gave up," Switchvolt scowled.

"No. He said ' _if you can get passed I and the rest of the Autobots, then take her._ ' When they took you he tried to fight against them. To this day, I don't believe he knows what Slipclaw did but she had poisoned darts and used them against him," Firescope explained, "he wasn't able to save you because of the poison in them. I also did some snooping around his quarters when everybody was out searching for relics. I found proof."

Firescope took out a metal dart with a small, empty capsule for poison and showed it to her. Switchvolt's optics were wide, tears threatening to spill. He handed it to her and she spun it in her servo

"I have seen Slipclaw's darts," Switchvolt scowled, "I never mentioned them to Optimus and I never figured out either where Slipclaw fires them from. Thank you, Firesco-" Switchvolt's optics widened as a dark slammed through his gut, injecting Tox'En. "Firescope!" Switchvolt looked into the shadows and saw a pair of yellow optics staring at her from them.

"You are mine, Switchvolt. Understand that," Slipclaw glared and turned, suddenly gone into the shadows.

"I will kill you!" Switchvolt screamed into the shadows and turned to Firescope, "Firescope, no."

She grabbed his arm and turned on his comm. "Ratchet, Firescope  _needs_  a groundbridge right now. He was attacked," she warned and the groundbridge opened immediately. Switchvolt hoisted up the wounded mech and carried him towards Optimus and Ratchet. Arcee kept a blaster pointed at her and Switchvolt nodded slowly. When she was sure that Switchvolt wasn't going to attack, Arcee followed the others back through the groundbridge.

"Come on, stay with us," Ratchet muttered and scanned him, optics widened, "he's... been injected with Tox'En." Ratchet worked to save Firescope's life, working quickly and desperately and pulling out the dart. Ratchet began withdrawing energon from Firescope, managing to take out the Tox'En. Ratchet checked Firescope's signal and froze. "It's too late. Firescope is offline."

"Scrap!" Arcee yelled, "of course Switchvolt would-"

Optimus picked up the emptied dart from the table and shook his helm, "this was _not_ the doing of Switchvolt."


	24. Chapter 24

"You have decoded the next Iacon coordinates?" Megatron leaned in front of Soundwave, "excellent, Soundwave. Then it is time to beta-test our decoy." They took course for the new coordinates and the excavation was afoot.

 

"Lord Megatron," a vehicon called out.

"I certainly hope that our new acquisition is of Decepticon origin," he muttered and stepped forward but when he saw it, he was shocked. "It cannot be. A power of this magnitude must never be allowed to fall into the hands of Optimus Prime. No matter what."

Megatron gripped the blade's handle and began trying to pull the Star Sabre from the stone, he grunted as it resisted him and eventually let out an angry scream, stumbling back and shooting at it. Dust filled the air but once it cleared the rock proved to be unphased. "The rock is impermeable. The relic is emanating a protective shield," Megatron stared, "it will only respond to the power of a Prime."

"Phasing isn't going to help that," Switchvolt shook her helm. Megatron turned to the vehicons.

"We will remove it if we have to take the entire mountain!"

 

"Enough! Commence transport," Megatron glared and a hook was released down from the Nemesis. Megatron was distracted by shooting and looked to see an Autobot running in from the side. "Who in the Pits of Kaon is that?"

"Smokescreen," Switchvolt unsheathed her swords and Megatron held her back.

"Let him," Megatron smirked as Smokescreen grabbed onto the Star Sabre and began tugging at it.

"Scrap, it's really in there tight," Smokescreen muttered and a vehicon shot him to the ground. The vehicons surrounded him as he rolled onto his back. Megatron watched as the rock was lifted and then looked to Smokescreen.

"Bring him to me," Megatron ordered. Smokescreen was dropped to Megatron's pedes. "What are you doing alone, Smokescreen?"

"Why?" Smokescreen smirked, "who wants to know."

Megatron growled and lifted his hand to slap him but instead turned to the sound of blasters firing. The Autobots were there, coming in fast. "Where is Optimus?" Megatron hissed and froze when he saw Optimus chasing the relic. Megatron began running after him and transformed, "keep Prime from the relic!"

Switchvolt decided Megatron was faster than her and turned to the Autobots. She clashed with Bumblebee while Arcee fled up a nearby hill. Switchvolt transformed when she was too outnumbered and quickly move to help Megatron. Optimus drove off a rocky slope and transformed in mid-air, grabbing the Star Saber. The rock swung at the momentum he carried and Optimus dangled there. The sword responded to his touch and glowed brightly, releasing from the rock. The Decepticons landed on the Nemesis and looked over the edge.

Optimus landed on the ground without being harmed but landed in a crater caused by the sword. "Drop the mountain on him," Megatron growled. The rock was released and began falling towards Optimus, rolling down the hill after it landed.

Optimus stared at the sword, facing away from the mountain as it rolled towards him. When Optimus turned around it was simply to cleave the mountain in half. Megatron stared, gaping, from the bridge as Optimus stared up at the Nemesis. Optimus ran towards the Nemesis and spun, the Star Sabre releasing a wave of blue light towards the Nemesis. It hit the Nemesis and the entire ship shook as they fled.

"We Decepticons now face our darkest hour," Megatron grumbled.

 

They all returned to the bridge in the morning. "Forgive me, Lord Megatron. While I do not question the reason for our tactical retreat, know that I am fully prepared to lead the troops in a counterattack against the Autobots," Dreadwing spoke.

"Counterattack?" Megatron scoffed and turned to Dreadwing, "perhaps you failed to notice Optimus Prime cleave an entire mountain with a single blow. With the Star Sabre in his possession, my enemy can obliterate us all with a wave of his hand. I must find a way to tip the balance of power back in our favor."

"Do we not also possess a powerful relic of the ancients?" Dreadwing asked.

"Indeed. The Forge of Solus Prime but it is useless without except in the hand of a Prime," Megatron paused and then laughed, "but I might wield that power if I were to control such a hand. Set course for the dark side of the moon."

After a few hours, Dreadwing felt the need to ask, "Earth's moon is but a barren rock, is it not?"

"Indeed, Dreadwing," Megatron replied, "but the moon is not our destination.

"A Spacebridge."

"Our very own. Relocated here after the Autobots discovered its whereabouts on Earth. The dark side of the moon is hidden from prying human eyes and more importantly, well out of the Autobot's reach. Come, Dreadwing. We shall travel to the one place in the galaxy which may provide us with a means of defeating Optimus Prime," Megatron began running and took flight with Dreadwing following suit. Switchvolt watched them leave through the Spacebridge before turning to walk to her quarters.

On the way, she was intercepted by Soundwave, who gripped onto her arm. "He wasn't able to save you because of the poison in them," Soundwave played back and Switchvolt flinched.

"So you were there. No matter," Switchvolt looked up to him and placed a servo on his neck, "it changes  _nothing_ , Soundwave. I am a  _Decepticon_  now."

Soundwave relaxed and leaned his visor against her helm. Switchvolt smiled as he embraced her. Soundwave pulled away and showed an image of a fleeing figure. Switchvolt flinched again. "Yes. Slipclaw is back for me. I am also stronger now, far stronger. I'll be fine," Switchvolt comforted him. Soundwave nodded, fully believing her, before he rested his helm against hers again.

"Yeah yeah, you got this cute thing going on but there's work to be done so  _chop chop!_ " Knockout interrupted and the two broke away from their embrace, moving to go to the bridge. Knockout chuckled, "I never thought I'd be the one telling Soundwave to get to work." Soundwave brushed by him rather intentionally, his blade-like arm scraping across Knockout's chassis. "Hey! Watch the finish."

 

"Hahaha  _yes_ ," Megatron flexed the digits of his new arm and gripped the Forge of Solus Prime. It reacted to his touch, sparking as its gears turned. "At long last, the power of the Primes belongs to me." He began to work on slamming the hammer into a dark energon crystal.

"The Forge of Solus Prime," Dreadwing watched with Knockout and Switchvolt, "it possesses the ability to create anything from raw material."

"And in this case, said raw material would be a big hunk of dark energon," Knockout watched as well. After a while of them watching Megatron work, Soundwave stepped up to him.

"You have decoded the next set of Iacon coordinates. Excellent work, Soundwave," Megatron congratulated him, "I shall retrieve it myself. I have a blade to test." Megatron lifted the sword of dark energon. Switchvolt began her work with Knockout repairing and testing parts though Switchvolt longed to work on something more  _interesting_. She had no doubt Megatron was being dramatic and could only imagine what crazy things he was saying.

It wasn't hard to guess what Megatron had named his blade either- The Dark Star Sabre. Original names were not his forte. Megatron returned later without the relic but was in good spirits regardless.

 

Soundwave worked in decoding the next set of coordinates, barely listening to Megatron's chatter as he laughed and turned to face his faceless officer. "You should have seen the look on Optimus's face when his precious Star Sabre shattered like glass and with it his dreams of an Autobot victory. Granted, Optimus will be more determined than ever to discover the locations of the remaining Iacon entries before we can."

Soundwave finished decoding one.  _Good thing I don't really listen to your boasting._ Soundwave felt as if he could sense Megatron growing closer behind him even though he heard the footsteps. "Ah, very good. I see you have decoded the next set of coordinates."

"Way to step things up, Soundwave. I do hope this Iacon relic is something less sacred and more profane like an electro-disruptor canon. We could use one of those," Knockout entered.  _I have succeeded faster and more often than you, Knockout. I am not phased by your petty mockery_ , Soundwave thought to himself, earning a chuckled from Ravage who rubbed his helm against Soundwave's leg.

"Indeed, Knockout," Megatron agreed, "Dreadwing, report to the bridge immediately."

"Please, Lord Megatron, allow  _me_  the honor of retrieving this relic for you," Knockout interrupted.

"I'm surprised you would risk your finish so soon after your _accident_ ," Megatron turned to him and Soundwave silently agreed. Knockout cringed. "Nonetheless, I remain unconvinced that you are the best choice for the task since you failed to secure the phase shifter."

"I lacked the proper tools but since Soundwave's currently occupied, I can't imagine he'll mind if I borrowed this," Knockout held up the resonance blaster. Soundwave was pretty sure, as there was nothing else he could be referring to. "So that I may better secure your prize and heep some hurt on the Autobots."

Knockout returned successfully and gave the relic to Megatron. "Hm, it appears identical to the one stolen from me by Optimus Prime. Ah, perhaps it is a decoy the Autobots allowed you to seize as a means of sabotage."

"Unlikely, my Liege. They battled too desperately for it."

"Then pieces of a larger puzzle, perhaps," Megatron suggested and Soundwave finished decoding one of the last coordinates. "Excellent, Soundwave. With any luck, these new coordinates will shed some light on the subject."

"Soundwave's on fire," Knockout complimented as well, but it was ruined by his next statement, "and so am I."

"Keep your vanity in check, Doctor," Megatron chided him.  _Thank you_ , Soundwave thought, continuing his work.

"Haven't I proven myself?" Knockout exclaimed.

"Your scientific expertise remains of greater use to me, analyzing our latest acquisition," Megatron held up the newest relic, "I must know what this relic is and what it can do. Dreadwing will handle this one."

 

"You never even spotted the relic?" Megatron roared.

"By the time I reached the location, it was gone as were the Autobots," Dreadwing answered.

"It would serve us well to not only decode the final Iacon entry before Optimus Prime but to recapture those relics currently held by the Autobots," Megatron turned to Soundwave, "Soundwave. Despite your primary task, I trust you have made progress pinpointing the location of the Autobot base."

Soundwave nodded and showed a general area of where it might be. "Good. Given the recent accumulation of evidence, we possess a clear idea of where their human colleagues reside. Laserbeak should soon determine if the Autobots dwell in proximity."

Soundwave turned back to his computer and finished his typing. "The coordinates are forming an image. Why would the final Iacon entry be different from the others?" Megatron asked and the image finished forming, "Prime's latest recruit is the final relic of Iacon?" Laserbeak communicated with Soundwave.

" _Looking for Smokescreen then I found him_ ," Laserbeak provided a live feed that Soundwave showed to Megatron.

"It seems our side project is already paying off," Megatron mused, "capture Smokescreen, Soundwave."

Soundwave nodded. " _Laserbeak, engage in battle_ _. I will be there soon_ ," Soundwave sent the message and grabbed the resonance blaster before groundbridging over and closing it behind him. He saw Smokescreen firing at Laserbeak and fired the resonance at him, knocking him to the ground. Soundwave looked over, seeing another groundbridge open and quickly dragged Smokescreen through his own groundbridge.

"Your scientific expertise remains of greater use to me, analyzing our latest acquisition," Megatron held up the newest relic, "I must know what this relic is and what it can do. Dreadwing will handle this one."

 

"You never even spotted the relic?" Megatron roared.

"By the time I reached the location, it was gone as were the Autobots," Dreadwing answered.

"It would serve us well to not only decode the final Iacon entry before Optimus Prime but to recapture those relics currently held by the Autobots," Megatron turned to Soundwave, "Soundwave. Despite your primary task, I trust you have made progress pinpointing the location of the Autobot base."

Soundwave nodded and showed a general area of where it might be. "Good. Given the recent accumulation of evidence, we possess a clear idea of where their human colleagues reside. Laserbeak should soon determine if the Autobots dwell in proximity."

Soundwave turned back to his computer and finished his typing. "The coordinates are forming an image. Why would the final Iacon entry be different from the others?" Megatron asked and the image finished forming, "Prime's latest recruit is the final relic of Iacon?" Laserbeak communicated with Soundwave.

" _Looking for Smokescreen then I found him_ ," Laserbeak provided a live feed that Soundwave showed to Megatron.

"It seems our side project is already paying off," Megatron mused, "capture Smokescreen, Soundwave."

Soundwave nodded. " _Laserbeak, engage in battle_ _. I will be there soon_ ," Soundwave sent the message and grabbed the resonance blaster before groundbridging over and closing it behind him. He saw Smokescreen firing at Laserbeak and fired the resonance at him, knocking him to the ground. Soundwave looked over, seeing another groundbridge open and quickly dragged Smokescreen through his own groundbridge.


	25. Chapter 25

Knockout hovered over Smokescreen and watched as the Autobot's optics flickered on. "Wakey wakey," Knockout grinned.

"What?" Smokescreen gasped and struggled against his binds and looked to his servos.

"If you're looking for your phase shifter," Knockout lifted his arm to show it off, "finders keepers."

"Enough groveling, Knockout," Megatron chided him and looked to Smokescreen, "hand me the final Iacon relic.  _Now_."

"Yeah, I can't really help you," Smokescreen glared, "that's the only one I was packing."

"Soundwave," Megatron turned to him and Soundwave showed the image focusing again.

"You got the wrong guy, Chief. Optimus Prime's the one who can decode the Iacon database," Smokescreen said.

"Ah, but you misunderstand. The final entry has been decoded by  _us_ ," Megatron grinned and looked to Soundwave's visor, "and according to our findings, it would appear I do indeed have the 'right guy.'"

"The question is, what is it that you are still packing," Knockout held up a scanner, showing the final relic within him and laughed, "oh my. Hidden treasure, of course."

"Yet another of these identical relics? Megatron glared at the screen, "remove it swiftly."

"With pleasure," Knockout unsheathed his saw, "I do so resent a finish flashier than my own." Knockout threatened Smokescreen, slowly pushing the saw closer to him. "Ha!" Knockout sheathed the saw, "made you squirm."

Knockout activated the phase shifter and sent his servo through his arm multiple times, "trippy." Knockout slammed his foot against the floor, "and intuitive. Proper grounding ensures that its user won't phase through the floor."

"I said swiftly," Megatron warned. Knockout flinched and reached into Smokescreen's chassis.

"Ah, get your stinking hand out of my gears," Smokescreen squirmed.

"And gotcha," Knockout pulled out the relic. Megatron glared at it before turning to Smokescreen.

"Tell me the function of these relics," Megatron threatened.

"Doorstops, shavers, bling, beats me," Smokescreen smiled and shrugged.

"Hm, a pity this little gadget won't allow me to just reach into his brainpan and puck out the info," Knockout glared.

"Fortunately, we possess a device that can," Megatron stepped forward.

 

_"While I am unfamiliar with the lore of these Omega Keys, Alpha Trion knew many secrets and the ancients possessed technology that has long been lost to what we consider modern science," Optimus Prime spoke and Megatron grinned as he watched from behind, "whatever their function, this much is certain: we cannot restore Cybertron without all four Omega Keys within our possession. The future of our home world depends on it."_

Knockout turned to Smokescreen and grabbed the cord from the back of his helm. "That's a wrap."

Smokescreen woke up when the cord disconnected and Switchvolt disconnected Megatron. "The power to remake Cybertron as I see fit," Megatron immediately began talking and stood, "I will pry the other two keys from Optimus Prime's lifeless fingers. We must find the exact location of the Autobot base. Patch in and tear apart Smokescreen's mind if you must. Switchvolt: training."

"Me?" Knockout complained.

"Who else?" Megatron growled, "do you think I would entrust  _you_  to see this key safely to the vault containing the other one?"

Switchvolt left on her own to find some vehicons to train with, or Dreadwing if he was available. "Switchvolt. Go to the deck and help retrieve the keys!" Megatron suddenly shouted over his comm and Switchvolt leapt up in fear.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," she nodded and transformed, flying through walls to make it to the deck where Megatron already was.

"The keys," Megatron threatened Smokescreen while everybody took aim, "a pity you are incapable of flight."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna let that stop me," Smokescreen shrugged and leapt off.

"Retrieve the Omega Keys quickly," Megatron threw two vehicons over the edge, one of which turned out to not have a flight mode. Megatron turned to yell at the others as Switchvolt transformed again, zooming down with tremendous speed. Smokescreen turned on the phase shifter and drifted through Switchvolt. He rephased and shot her. Switchvolt was shaken but angled straight up into Smokescreen. He leapt off of her nosecone and dived down. A groundbridge opened beneath him.

"Brace yourselves, I'm gonna make an entrance," he warned and Switchvolt knocked him off course. He phased through the ground and the vehicons slammed into it. Switchvolt transformed and landed, unable to phase through the ground in the Shadowzone. Megatron transformed beside her, as did two other vehicons.

"Scour the wreckage!" Megatron commanded, "I want those keys."

 

"I beg you, my liege!" Knockout cried out, "release me from this absurd predicament."

"No," Megatron replied and leaned to eye level, "you shall serve as a constant reminder to those who dare fail me." Knockout didn't bother protesting as Megatron left with Dreadwing. They entered the bridge as they spoke. "I cannot allow Optimus Prime to be the one to revive Cybertron. We  _will_  locate the Autobot base, invade it, and retrieve the Omega Keys."

"Been there, done that," Starscream interrupted. Megatron glowered and Starscream stood up, bowing respectively, "please pardon my unannounced visit, Lord Megatron?"

Dreadwing took out his gun and pointed it at Starscream. Megatron clasped Dreadwing's shoulder and stepped towards Starscream. Starscream lifted the Omega Keys, displaying them like cards, "but I have come bearing a peace offering." He bowed before Megatron, laying the Omega Keys upon the ground.

"Few things of value come without a price. So tell me, Starscream, what is it you wish in return?" Megatron asked and Starscream placed a clawed servo to his spark chamber.

"Only me to be a Decepticon once again," Starscream's face nearly touched the floor.

"Dreadwing is my first lieutenant now," Megatron replied.

"And I accept that much has changed during my absence. I only wish to serve you, my one true master," Starscream said, "in any way that you deem fit."

"I am deeply impressed by your accomplishments, Starscream, and know that I will put your offerings to good use," Megatron gestured to the Omega Keys, "whatever the outcome."

"Uh, outcome?" Starscream asked, "of what?" Megatron didn't answer and turned to Dreadwing.

"See to it that Knockout is extracted from the wall."

 

Knockout stretched, a cable for a cortical psychic patch in his servo, "it's good to be back." He hooked it up to Megatron, "now what will we be fishing for today, My Liege?"

Megatron opened his optics and looked at the mech laying on the opposite table. "Starscream's true motives." Starscream panicked as Knockout hooked up the patch to him as well. _The first thing to appear on the screen was the spacebridge explosion and Megatron's first demise. "Decepticons, it is with deep sorrow, that I note for the log: Megatron's spark has been extinguished. All hail Starscream."_

_"All hail Starscream!" the vehicons chanted._

_"Well well," Megatron made himself known and Starscream looked around. "You certainly didn't waste any time."_

_"What?" Starscream backed away, "I just watched you perish."_

_"I did not perish then and I'm very much with you now," Megatron mocked, "the present you, as well as the past."_

_"All hail Starscream!" the vehicons continued to chant and they looked over to see the past Starscream entertaining himself._

_"I can't hear you," the past Starscream grinned._

_"All hail Starscream!"_

_"One more time!" Starscream pumped his fist into the air._

"This is going to be  _juicy_ ," Knockout grinned as he watched and Switchvolt laughed.

_"All hail Starscream!" the vehicons chanted as Starscream's hips gyrated. The present Starscream turned back to Megatron and let out an awkward laugh._

_"You're inside my head, aren't you?" Starscream asked._

_"The cortical psychic patch. You see there are no secrets in here," Megatron gestured to the bridge around them and changed it into a blank dark room, "only your memories. You cannot manipulate their content or modify their outcome. What we see is how it happened." The memory switched to one Switchvolt remembered._

_"If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace," Optimus Prime requested._

_"I would be willing to consider a truce if you would be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime,  
 Starscream mocked him._

 

_"You have denied my orders yet again," Starscream stormed towards Knockout on the Nemesis bridge._

_"My mistake, Commander Starscream," Knockout apologize._

_"It is_ Lord _!" Starscream yelled and corrected Knockout._

 

_"Haven't you heard? I lead the Decepticons now," Starscream mocked their prisoner, Wheeljack._

_"Now," Megatron spoke, "where did we leave off? Oh yes: all hail Starscream? A rather obvious motif, Starscream. You deem yourself more worthy to lead the Decepticons then myself?"_

_"No, not anymore. I have learned from my many failures, Master."_

 

_"Esteemed members of my armada," Starscream spoke to his clones, "You now stand on the very precipice of glory, to meet the destiny that I have so tenaciously worked toward."_

_"Dynamic leadership of the Decepticon!" a clone exclaimed._

 

_"That clone said it, not me!" one of the clones argued as they pointed their blasters at Megatron._

 

_"It seems you would stop at nothing to disrupt my rule, including assassination," Megatron growled._

_"It was their idea, not mine," Starscream protests and Megatron switched it to another memory._

_"With this creature under your control, and at our disposal, we might employ it to terminate Megatron," Starscream suggested to Airachnid, "allowing us to rule the Decepticons."_

_"I see no clones here. Was this their idea too?" Megatron asked._

_"Ha, I don't remember any of this," Starscream claimed, "I must have been half-crazed at the time, a victim of energon inefficiency."_

_"Tell me why I should hire somebody whose every waking impulse is to deplore me, undercut me, overthrow me!?"_

_"Not true," Starscream cowered and offered up a few memories to show. However, pulling the dark energon from Megatron's spark was not the right move, "I have always put your wellbeing before my own."_

_"How does this revolting chapter constitute attending to my wellbeing?"_

_"I was simply trying to help by ridding you of the dark matter polluting your body," Starscream denied._

_"It seems I possess the only thing that would allow you to rise off that slab and walk again, my dearest Megatron," a memory contradicted him._

_"I've even risked being buried alive for you," Starscream threw in another memory, of him struggling to hold up the roof of a cave._

_"I- I did not abandon you, Master. I returned to save you! Look into my spark, Lord Megatron, my intentions were true," Starscream sobbed while Megatron glared at him._

_"Were they, Starscream? Where they ever?" Megatron backed up the present Starscream in the dark room._

_"But now, who has hit rock bottom. What's that? I'm sorry I can't hear you beneath all that rubble! " the past Starscream mocked Megatron through the pile of rocks, "Farewell, Lord Megatron. May you rust in peace! But you have survived far worse. If you managed to free yourself, you would blame me for your setback and there is nowhere I could possibly escape from your wrath. Or, worse yet, your mindless followers will come looking for you and take credit for your rescue, credit that could rightfully be mine! Aah! Megatron!"_

_The present Starscream let out an annoyed sigh. "A word of advice," Megatron offered, "stop thinking aloud."_

_Starscream turned to face Megatron, "I don't want to play this game anymore. Take the keys! We'll pretend I was never here."_

_"No, Starscream! There are only two possible outcomes based on what I find here in your twisted little mind," Megatron spat, "if I do not deem that you are worthy of rejoining the Decepticons, you will perish on this very day."_

_"Isn't termination rather extreme?" Starscream argued, "I mean, a really good trancing usually straightens me out, doesn't it?" Starscream showed plenty of memories where Megatron hurt and threw him about. "Why wouldn't you wish to harness my talent for the Decepticon cause? You know I have so much deviousness to offer."_

_"Consider it a welcome home present," Starscream looked up at Megatron as the offlined Cliffjumper was wheeled towards them._

_"See how generous I can be, My Liege?"_

_"When it suits you and other times you can be quite insolent," Megatron showed Starscream's offlining Cliffjumper._

_"Uh, apologies. It's just, I'd gone to so much trouble to terminate the Autobot in the first place."_

_"Trouble would have been facing him as a gladiator," Megatron corrected him._

_"I've always considered my wits to be my sharpest weapon."_

_"You never learn, Starscream. Your arrogance will trump your wits every time."_

 

 _"You cannot harm me while dark energon flows through my veins," Starscream mocked the Autobots as Skyquake slowly rose from the dead behind him, "I am invincible!" Optimus Prime stood and shot Starscream's arm off._  Among other flashbacks.

 

_"My T-Cog," Silas glared at Starscream._

_"Oh, a minor setback. Other Autobots, other T-Cogs. We shall find a replacement soon enough."_

_"Not soon enough. Now," Silas said as his soldiers came into view, knocking Starscream into recharge and taking his T-Cog._

_"You no longer possess the ability to take flight?" Megatron growled._

_"Uh, yes, I was going to bring that up," Starscream stammered, "as you can imagine, my predicament pains me to no end." Starscream showed some examples. "I hope that you might see fit to express your gratitude for the Omega Keys by restoring my jet mode, after all, would I not be more valuable to you with wings?" Starscream showed many examples of him transforming and flying, normally away from his problems. "Ooh, I do transform with an exceptional sense of style."_

_Upon seeing Megatron's amused expression, he paused, "I said that aloud, didn't I?"_

_"Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood and all but replaced me with that traitorous wretch, Airachnid. She abandoned me! Left me for scrap. So why not rat them out?"_

_"No one asked you to leave the Decepticon role," Megatron said._

_"I wasn't exactly made to feel welcome at the time," Starscream replied, showing the times he was threatened. "Despite the fact that I had seen the error of my ways and dedicated my spark to you."_

_"I have gained a clear understanding of my place in this universe, of who I am, of whom I was always meant to be," Starscream confessed to Soundwave, "Starscream, second-in-command, humble servant to Lord Megatron."_

_"Until the next opportunity arises to subvert me," Megatron interjected._

_"And how is the patient doing today?" the past Starscream asked Knockout._

_"Same old," Knockout replied._

_"An inglorious fate that he should remain in this vegetative state," Starscream sighed._

_"On the contrary. Megatron's body may be scrap metal but his mind is still percolating."_

_"Keep that to yourself," Starscream hissed, "that blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything."_

_"The eyes and ears of the Decepticons," Knockout grinned._

_"Well, as long as their master remains in limbo, so does their cause. The Decepticons deserve a strong, alert leader," Starscream nodded and grinned._

_"One who would require a loyal second-in-command," Knockout smirked._

_"A candidate would need to earn that post by making a strong case to said eyes and ears," Starscream leaned towards Knockout._

_"A case for showing mercy, Lord Starscream?" Knockout's smirk widened into a grin._

"Uh oh," Knockout looked at the footage and began panicking. Switchvolt placed a servo on his shoulder to keep him from doing anything questionable.

_Knockout, Starscream, and Soundwave entered the room while Switchvolt was in the background cleaning. "Knockout, would you be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave? For the historical record," Starscream led the group of three._

_"Simply put, unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever," Knockout looked to Starscream._

_"Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body is not just," Starscream frowned. Soundwave stepped forwards, pointing a digit at Megatron's vitals._

_"Brainwave activity. Not evidence of consciousness, merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake," Knockout shrugged._

_"Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us," Starscream looked over to him and Switchvolt scowled._

_"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy," Knockout agreed._

_"A simple throw of the switch," Starscream nodded._

Knockout walked away from the screen and panicked, "when Megatron comes out of it, he'll do more than just stick me back in that wall. He'll have Starscream's head and mine!"

"I know," Switchvolt followed his gaze over to the sleeping Megatron. "No, absolutely not." Dreadwing entered the room to watch.

_"Is it any wonder that I've come to value loyalty above all else?" Megatron asked._

_"Well, you know, we are Decepticons," Starscream stammered, "I'm sure that even your beloved Dreadwing isn't perfect."_

_"No one is perfect, Starscream," Megatron replied, "but like his departed twin, Dreadwing understands honor." Megatron showed the emerging of Skyquake from his stasis tomb and then Starscream trying to resurrect him. "I understand he perished that day."_

_"Well Skyquake is neither living nor dead, and no doubt still wonders through the Shadowzone in search of his missing limb," Starscream looked away from Megatron._

_"It would be wise to keep that to yourself around the warship," Megatron hummed._

There was a strange silent to the three watching this scene, which included Dreadwing. "Awkward," Knockout scratched his helm.

_Starscream stammered, "wha- but- does this mean?"_

_"Yes," Megatron growled, "I will allow you to return to our ranks if only because you are more valuable beside me then against me."_

_Starscream collapsed to his knees and cheered, "oh, thank the Allspark._

_"Infighting as nearly destroyed the Decepticons during your absence. We must operate as a united front if we are to revive and conquer Cybertron. That means each and every one of use," Megatron growled and faced the screen, "Knockout."_

Knockout shuddered, "Megatron sure knows how t patch things up, eh Dreadwing?" Knockout turned around and didn't see the seeker, "Dreadwing?"

"Likely blowing off some steam," Switchvolt muttered, staring at the door. She had an idea of what his reaction would be but wouldn't share it with the other Decepticons. She understood family.


	26. Chapter 26

Switchvolt scowled the entire time she helped Knockout slap that new T-Cog into Starscream and was glad when it was finally over. Knockout leaned over Starscream, "rise and shine. Your T-Cog transplant was a success. Yes, I am just that good."

Switchvolt rolled her optics as Starscream smiled, "uh, finally, I can't wait to take flight and soar above the clouds."

"Starscream," Dreadwing interrupted and pulled out his blaster, "I regret to inform you that will not get to spread your wings ever again." Dreadwing let out a scream as he fired and Switchvolt dragged Starscream to the floor. Knockout ran out.

"Knockout! Help me!" Starscream cried out and stood while Switchvolt unsheathed her sword.

"I cannot allow you to kill him, Dreadwing," Switchvolt glared and Dreadwing took out his sword.

"Dreadwing, what has gotten into you?" Starscream cried out as Switchvolt remained determined in between the two. Dreadwing made a slice for Switchvolt, who blocked it and kicked him back. "No, wait this is about Skyquake isn't it? I thought we had put that behind us!"

"So had I!" Dreadwing snarled and Switchvolt rolled her optics, blocking another attack and launching Phasekill into Dreadwing's face. Dreadwing backed away and threw Phasekill to the side.

"Casualties are an unfortunate consequence of war but I assure you that your twin met his end with great honor!" Starscream cowered.

"Which you disgraced by raising him from the dead!" Dreadwing yelled and Switchvolt let out a snarl, stabbing him in the shoulder.

"Stand down, Dreadwing," Switchvolt warned.

"I am your commanding officer, Switchvolt. It is you who must stand down."

"Not at this moment," Switchvolt glared.

"Oh, you know about that. There must be something I can do!" Starscream begged, and Switchvolt glared back at him.

"Waste your breath, I have this," she spat and Dreadwing's arm fell off.

"Dreadwing!" Megatron shouted and Dreadwing froze, "stand down."

"This desecrator must pay for his actions!" Dreadwing protested.

"You call this loyalty, Master?" Starscream shrieked.

"I said stand down! That is an order," Megatron growled.

"One which I cannot follow," Dreadwing growled and shoved Switchvolt aside, lifting his sword to end Starscream's spark. Megatron picked up Dreadwing's gun off the ground and shot a hole clean through his chest.

Starscream gasped for breath and cheered, "I'm okay, I'm okay! Lord Megatron, you have my eternal thanks."

"Do not ever make me regret which one of you I spared," Megatron warned.

"I won't, I promise, Lord Megatron," Starscream bowed.

"Switchvolt, clean this up and have Knockout scrap the... arm," Megatron glared, "you have done well waiting for me to kill my lieutenants.  _Again_." Switchvolt nodded and began her work while Starscream left to help Knockout and Megatron left to do something. Eventually, Switchvolt found herself on the bridge where Knockout and Starscream showed their findings: that merging the keys made a map. Switchvolt didn't care to know how they'd figured that out but judging by the scratch on Knockout's chassis, she could guess. "Of course. Keys are useless without something to unlock. Target the spacebridge for Cybertron," Megatron commanded and Soundwave walked over to obey.

 

"Starscream. Assume command in my absence," Megatron order and said seeker stopped himself from crying out for joy.

"I would be honored, Master," Starscream said and Megatron left with an army of vehicons. There was radio silence for hours, During that time, Switchvolt and Soundwave had little to do but wait, though Soundwave was still as focused as ever. His digits constantly curled and uncurled as he forced himself to remain calm and Switchvolt could tell he was excited to return home.

Switchvolt approached him and his expression remained blank until she waved. He waved back and continued to work. "I'm not stupid, Soundwave," she grinned and he tilted his helm at her, "yes, I know you're  _happy_. You think I can't read you by now?"

Soundwave suddenly nodded vigorously and Switchvolt chuckled, stilling his helm with her servo. "Woah there. How're you so adorable?"

Soundwave shrugged and turned to his work, playing back something at minimal volume.  _Phasekill, your hearing is sharper than mine._

" _I believe he said 'you so adorable,_ '" Phasekill chuckled and Switchvolt quickly opened her vents and Soundwave finished what he was working on, showing a picture of Starscream to her before walking away to debrief him.

"Starscream! The Autobots have seized the Omega Keys. Send reinforcements immediately!" Megatron ordered over his comm.

"Actually, Lord Megatron, Soundwave has been briefing me on recent developments and we may have a more effective solution," Starscream suggested.

"Speak quickly," Megatron hummed.

"We know the locations of the Autobot's human pets now. Blackmail," Starscream replied.

"Very well. Make haste then," Megatron spoke and turned the comm off. Starscream turned to the others.

"Soundwave, you will retrieve Rafael Esquivel. Switchvolt, you retrieve Miko Nakadai. I will retrieve Jack Darby. Are there any requests, protests?" Starscream asked. Soundwave shook his head and Switchvolt agreed.

 

Switchvolt carried the container with Miko in it. The human had sought fit to threaten and talk for the entire 'trip' and Switchvolt was well ready for the day to be done. She had heard enough talking from this one teenager along. "So that I may hand over the humans," Megatron replied to a question.

"And if we refuse?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Then I will have no choice but to open the pods, exposing your pets to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere," Megatron walked towards Optimus, not fearing an attack, "and then, we can all watch them instantly perish. Together." Miko kicked at the glass and muttered to herself.

"Not how I wanted to spend my first trip to Cybertron," she whimpered.

"Starscream," Megatron turned to the seeker.

"Jack. It's time to come out and play," Starscream grinned at the pod, scraping his claws along the glass.

"Go ahead," Jack glared, "the Autobots will prepare to sacrifice for my planet. I'll do the same for their's."

"Me too, creepy," Miko glared at Switchvolt and Raf hesitantly looked up at Soundwave, the most terrified of all the humans.

"Perhaps we should oblige," Megatron turned back to Optimus.

"If my decision dooms the future of the Autobot cause on Cybertron, so be it," Optimus glared, the Star Sabre at the ready until he plunged it into the ground, "but I will never forsake our human allies." He backed away from the sword, leaving it standing in the metal ground. The Autobots reluctantly handed over their relics and stood down.

"Now, if you'll please, the Omega Keys," Megatron extended a servo, "one at a time."

Switchvolt stepped forwards with Miko and thrust her helm towards Bulkhead. Bulkhead approached and Switchvolt waited for him to hand her the key. "If I don't get the girl, I'll make you eat this key," Bulkhead shoved it into her servo.

"I believe you," Switchvolt handed Miko to him. Bulkhead turned away and began walking away.

"Get scrapped," Miko spat. Bumblebee approached Soundwave and hesitated, nearly tossing the key into Soundwave's servo and snatching Raf.

"Okay, okay, creepy," Bumblebee shuddered and hurried away. Megatron looked over to Jack.

"If this human was important enough to entrust with the Matrix of Leadership, he's worth  _two_  Omega Keys," Megatron decided. Arcee and Smokescreen approached with the keys. Starscream placed Jack's pod on the ground.

"No tricks," he pointed his missiles at the Autobots, "keys if you please." They handed the Omega Keys to Starscream and Arcee kneeled beside Jack, smiling at him. Suddenly, a spacebridge opened and vehicons poured forth, surrounding the Autobots. Megatron took one of the keys from Starscream and the four Decepticons stood at the Omega Lock.

"Now bare witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron," Megatron inserted his key and the others followed suit, "behold the Age of the Decepticons." The Lock directed a beam of energy at a building, renewing and repairing it. The Autobots watched in awe at the shiny new building stood amongst the wreckage.

"Shiny," Knockout grinned.

"You have what you want, Megatron. This conflict is between Autobots and Decepticons. Allow me to return the humans to Earth," Optimus requested.

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend it," Megatron replied, "they'll be far safer here. Is the spacebridge locked on target."

"Per your instructions, Lord Megatron," Starscream replied.

"Excellent. Why rule only one world when I can rule two?" The spacebridge opened and Megatron clicked on the controls, sending a beam of energy into the portal.

"If the Omega Lock can restore Cybertron, it'll do the same to Earth, right?" Miko looked up at the Autobots.

"No," Optimus replied, "it will cyberform your planet in favor of its new matrix, destroying all indigenous life in the process."

"Such raw power," Megatron growled, "what should I call my new domain? New Kaon? or perhaps, Guilded Earth." Optimus's eyes widened and he looked to his screaming allies then back at Megatron, who laughed. He moved suddenly, slicing down a few vehicons and grabbed the Star Sabre. Megatron snarled and unsheathed his own sabre, running at Optimus. Their blades clashed but Optimus moved instead to cut off Megatron's arm.

Soundwave and Switchvolt began firing at him while Starscream launched a missile. Optimus leapt above it, the Star Sabre slamming down into the Omega Lock. Starscream was the first to awaken after the explosion, seeing the Autobots gone. Soundwave and Switchvolt approached behind him.

"Frag," Switchvolt hissed, earning a glare from Starscream.

"Attend to our Master. He requires medical attention," Starscream growled and Switchvolt quickly agreed, moving to Megatron's side. Starscream looked back and yelled, "Prime! He will pay for dooming Cybertron to remain a lifeless husk!"

Switchvolt backed away from the ceaselessly laughing Megatron as he stood up. "They can run, but they can never again run  _home_ ," Megatron smiled.

 

"Our opportunity to revive Cybertron has been lost," Megatron called out as the Nemesis hovered above the Autobot base, "due to the treachery of Optimus Prime! But from our fortress of New Kaon, we will instead cease control of  _this_  world. Decepticons, transform and rise up!"

"I thought he'd never ask!" Starscream took flight with his new shiny vehicon armada. The insecticons followed behind. The Autobots fled into the base while Agent Fowler got in his helicopter and engaged the army. Wheeljack swooped down to help them but it was in vain when Starscream shot him down. The Nemesis charged its weapons and sent a beam of red energy into the Autobot base, completely destroying it.

Together, Starscream and Megatron flew down to the fiery wreckage and landed. "This is the place alright," Starscream looked down at the Autobot signa on the floor that had somehow survived the blast.

"This  _was_  the base," Megatron corrected him.

"United we stand, divided they fall."


	27. Chapter 27

"Leave no stone unturned!" Megatron ordered, standing above the wreckage.

"Master. Look who we've found," Starscream bowed as the vehicons restrained the wounded Autobot behind him, "pulled from the wreckage of his ship. Wheeljack." The Autobots replied with a low groan."

"So," Megatron stared down at the wounded one, "one survived. Take our  _guest_  back to the citadel for questioning, back to Darkmount." Megatron turned to look up at the massive cybertronian tower that stood at the edge of Jasper, Nevada.

"This is the dawning of a new age, My Liege: the Reign of Megatron," Starscream grinned.

"You  _do_  have a way with words, Starscream," Megatron admitted and looked to the workers, "make haste! And unearth the Autobot corpses." Eventually, the vehicons pulled out an insecticon stasis pod containing Airachnid and the Forge of Solus Prime, setting it down by Megatron's pedes. "The Forge of Solus Prime? How is it that you have managed to materialize that yet not the remains of a single Autobot?"

The vehicons remained silent and Starscream interjected, "answer your Lord and Master. Where are their bodies?"

 

"The Autobots clearly groundbridged from their base before it was destroyed and could be anywhere," Megatron scowled.

"We must initiate global surveillance, my Lord, send Search and destroy teams to every sector of this planet," Starscream suggested and Megatron turned on his commlink.

"Soundwave, monitor any Earth-based transmissions for any sign of Autobot communication with each other  _or_  with their human counterparts," Megatron ordered.

"Master," Starscream smiled when he saw the human military, "foolish humans. I shall deploy the armada."

"That won't be necessary, Starscream," Megatron smirked and looked at the cannons of Darkmount, "Not when we can engage our enemy with newfound might." A massive wave of green energy shot forth from one of the for cannons after it charged. It drew together a group of vehicles before they exploded apart.

 

Megatron communicated with the humans from his throne, "a new power dominates your world. Any further attempts to attack me will be met with even greater force. Your leaders should be advised that my fusion cannons contain enough firepower to desolate any heavily populated area of my choosing. I would in all likelihood set sight on your nation's capital for starters."

"Point taken now what do you want from us," Agent Fowler replied.

"Nothing, Agent Fowler. The Decepticons mean no harm to humanity. We merely desire a place to call home," Megatron lied.

"No offense Megatron, but I'm having a tough time swallowing all this since you seemed so bent on plastering humankind under molten steel," Agent Fowler replied.

"Agent Fowler, I admit that war brings out the worst in me but the conflict with the Autobots is now over and our quarrel has  _never_  been with your kind," Megatron smirked slightly, "now that the one true enemy of the Decepticons is no more, my only wish is to coexist on this planet with the human race.  _Peacefully._ Together, Agent Fowler, I believe that you and I can make that dream a reality."

Megatron hung up and stood abruptly, walking past the clapping Starscream, "you too have a way with words, Master. I almost believed you myself."

Megatron stood at the edge of the platform and chuckled, "Earth is our planet now, Starscream, and we shall finish what we started. Humankind has no idea what lays ahead for them. Continue interrogations. Switchvolt, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Lord Megatron," Switchvolt stepped forwards, bowing her head slightly as Starscream left.

"I have a task for you," Megatron replied, "assemble a team with Knockout and disembark for Cybertron immediately. While hunting the Autobots remains paramount, we must not squander the opportunity to uncover any Iacon relics left behind in the chaos. For all we know, Optimus Prime is out there somewhere planning to do the same."

 

Soundwave remained on the computers, as usual, searching for any Autobot communication. When he found a single text from Jack Darby. He shared a glance with Starscream and turned on the comm link to Megatron. "Master, we have found the location of one of the Autobot's human pets."

"Send in the troops. And Soundwave, I want a live feed," Megatron replied. Soundwave replied by ejecting Lasebeak and watching him fly off. Laserbeak found the vehicons chasing the human and locked onto Jack.

"Smile Jack, you're on Decepticon TV," he muttered and stared back at Laserbeak.

" _Who else believes Squawktalk would've loved him?_ " Ravage asked.

" _If so, it would not be mutual_ ," Laserbeak answered and Soundwave ignored the two.

"Master," Starscream called out as Megatron approached, "we have a visual."

Jack dived under a truck and the vehicons shot at him.  The truck flew to the side, enwrapping Jack in a cloud of dust that quickly settled. The second vehicon began flying in, shooting at the exposed human. Arcee leapt in front of him, taking the shot and grabbing Jack. Arcee began shooting at the vehicons but was unsuccessful.

"How long does it take to extinguish a lone Autobot and her human pet?" Megatron snapped.

"Well, in my experience-"

Megatron interrupted Starscream, who Soundwave watched out of the corner of his optic, "not a riddle, Starscream."

"Sorry," Starscream shut up. Arcee transformed and rode with Jack to the opposite side of a gas station. The two vehicons landed on the other side of it, transforming into their robot forms. The kneeled down, looking at the human who was out of Laserbeak's sight.

"Unleaded or diesel?" Jack asked and ran for cover. Arcee appeared behind his cover and shot at the gas station. It exploded into flames and caught Laserbeak, whose feed turned to static.

" _I'm fine. I think_ ," Laserbeak reassured Soundwave and Megatron let out a scream.

 

Switchvolt helped the vehicons move debris from the way of their goal: the Iacon relics. "Come on fellas put your backs into it," Knockout commanded and Switchvolt glared at him.

"How about you help?" she spat as the vehicons uncovered a relic.

"The apex armor. Our illustrious leader will be pleased," Knockout ignored Switchvolt's comment, "now any sign of that phase shifter? I really like that thing."

"Sir," a vehicon pointed into the distance.

Knockout looked up and gasped, "by the Allspark. Is that-" The Decepticon transformed and Phasekill ejected, perching on Switchvolt's shoulder in shock. " _C-creator?_ " Phasekill stammered, absolutely shocked.

_Your creator... is Shockwave?_

 

Soundwave began repairing Laserbeak. "Well? Did any of the surveillance data survive?" Megatron asked and Soundwave shook his helm.

"Shame. We might have at least learned the direction in which Arcee and the human fled," Starscream scowled.

"Clearly we need to improve our methods of hunting Autobots and build upon the tactical advantage that we've managed to secure," Megatron replied.

"Lord Megatron, we are ready to return to Darkmount," Knockout spoke over the comm, "and I am certain you'll want to see what I've uncovered."

"Soundwave, open a spacebridge portal," Megatron commanded and Soundwave retracted his cables from Laserbeak. He opened a spacebridge that opened into their current room and the three Decepticons turned to it. Knockout and Switchvolt emerged and Megatron approached them, "I find myself in urgent need of good news so please, tell me that you've found something useful."

"Somethings, my Liege," Knockout stepped to the side while Switchvolt went to stand beside the others, "and someone." They heard the heavy footsteps first and Switchvolt's spark quivered. She was actually quite happy. After all the time Phasekill had spent searching and hoping, his creator was alive and Switchvolt was overjoyed for her mini-con. Starscream's optics widened when Shockwave emerged, his single red optic gleaming.

"He... lives?" Starscream stammered.

"Shockwave," Megatron chuckled and the bird-like mini-con perched on Shockwave's shoulder let out a squawk, "just the tactical advantage I need." The spacebridge closed and Shockwave bowed slightly, as far as he could without possibly toppling himself.

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave greeted him.

"Shockwave," Megatron welcomed him, opening his arms before placing a servo on his chin. Shockwave almost seemed to flinch at the near idea that Megatron had become friendly enough to hug someone but that idea would be illogical, "this is quite an unexpected return. I thought you'd perished on Cybertron." Megatron glared back at Starscream.

"Yes yes," Starscream cowered, "as did we all."

"Reports of my demise were greatly premature," Shockwave replied as the mini-con who perched on his shoulder flew over to Soundwave's arm. "A pair of Autobots infiltrated me facility on Cybertron, sabotaging my spacebridge. I gave chase but failed to accurately calculate the outcome. I awoke in the rubble, blinded. It soon became clear that I was marooned on our dead planet with no means of communication. In time, I repaired my wounds, found Buzzsaw and Ratbat- though the latter was torn apart later by a scraplet infestation-, and resumed my experiments. The solitude enabled me to make tremendous advances in my research until one day my instruments detected a massive surge of unidentifiable energy. I traveled to investigate its origin at the edge of the Sea of Rust where I encountered your salvage team and the smoldering wreckage of the Omega Lock but this was not the search party I anticipated so long ago. Leaving one unanswered question-" Shockwave turned his sight on Starscream and approached- "why was I left for scrap, abandoned? Why?"

"The- the explosion, it collapsed the power core chamber. The last thing anyone witnessed was you charging into the spacebridge portal. No one saw you come back out," Starscream backed away.

"I find your reply to be," Shockwave thought, "logical."

Starscream let out a strange sigh that seemed as if mixed with dread, relief, and irritation. "But you will be pleased to know that I avenged your seeming demise by terminating the Autobot Cliffjumper," Starscream grinned and Switchvolt stared at him with disappointment.

"Careful, Starscream, you may dislocate a landing gear patting yourself on the back," Knockout glared.

Starscream ignored him and hurried after Shockwave who was following Megatron, "as first lieutenant, allow me to welcome you back to the winning team."

Megatron stopped and turned around, "and allow  _me_  to clarify the new chain of command. While Starscream will maintain authority over military operations, Shockwave will be my first lieutenant in all my scientific endeavors."

"So your saying we shall each report directly to you?" Starscream asked.

"Affirmative," Megatron replied and began walking away, followed by everybody else but Starscream who stayed back for a little while to mope.

 

"Lord Megatron, I have found something of  _great_ interest," Starscream exclaimed, interrupting whatever conversation was going on. Megatron glared and Starscream explained, stepping to the side, "an Autobot."

However, the only thing on the screen was a dancing, screeching monkey. Knockout laughed but shut up when he was met by a quick glare from Megatron.

"Wait," Starscream turned around, "what? It was just here. Surely one of you saw it."

"Starscream," Megatron glared, "you would do well to take a cue from Soundwave on occasion and keep things to yourselves."

"Vow of Silence," Starscream grumbled and turned back to the screen, "such a cop-out."

"Lord Megatron. Surely our Autobot prisoner is a better source of information than this primitive datanet," Shockwave suggested.

"I will have you know, Shockwave, that I have been grinding Wheeljack down for days. If he knew anything he would have spilled it by now," Starscream turned around again.

" _Again_ , some prove to be better at holding their tongues than others," Megatron growled.

"Perhaps you would have better results if instead of a club, you used a scalpel. I recommend a cortical psychic patch."

 

"The patch failed to yield any new information on the whereabouts of the Autobots," Shockwave reported.

"I see," Megatron hummed.

"Ah, then it would seem that Wheeljack has outlived his usefulness. With your permission, Lord Megatron, I will see to his immediate termination," Starscream grinned.

 

"This is how you handle things?" Megatron snarled.

"Wheeljack is not the first prisoner to escape Starscream's care," Shockwave said.

"Actually, Master. I allowed Wheeljack to escape," Starscream replied with an odd smile of pride.

"You what!?" Megatron stood, furious.

"But the Autobot's every move, every word will be monitored," Starscream replied and let that sink in before continuing, "thanks to a simple tracking device planted into the prisoner while he was still unconscious, following the failed cortical psychic patch. Now, all we have to do is wait, watch, and listen. When the wrecker reunites with the Autobots, my armada will strike."

Megatron's scowl became a smile.

 

With the free time, Switchvolt entered the lab carrying energon, with Phasekill perched upon her shoulder. She honestly didn't expect Shockwave to say anything but was surprised when he greeted Phasekill, "I remember you, Phaseshift."

"He is Phasekill now," Switchvolt replied, "after our time in the Autobot's he changed his name."

"I see," Shockwave nodded and extended a servo. Phasekill gladly leapt into it, "he was separated from me during the war while still in development, a prototype. A saboteur destroyed my research and I was unable to continue with this project. How did he come into your possession."

"We ran into each other in some mines somewhere when I was a sparkling," Switchvolt shrugged, "I can assure you he does not share your fascination with logic or science, however."

"He was not meant for science," Shockwave replied, "and it would be illogical to assume he would resemble me. He was created in a lab, not a carrier."

" _As I thought. You creating me is an honor but I would hate if you were actually my sire_ ," Phasekill replied and Switchvolt smiled.

"Yeah, he says he'd hate if you were actually related," she shrugged and Shockwave nodded.

"I have never seen the logic in family," he said and turned back to his work. Phasekill leapt over to Switchvolt and attached, content.

"As I'd noticed. But I have one question. How many mini-cons did Soundwave have back on Cybertron?"

"About a dozen. It is unknown how many remain," Shockwave replied, "your want to know is illogical and I have no reason to not answer. I request you stop asking."

"That was all, thank you," Switchvolt nodded slightly and left.

" _He's odd, isn't he?_ " Phasekill asked.

_Quite, though it will be good to report to somebody other than Starscream for a change._


	28. Chapter 28

_"What's our next move, Jackie? Circle back to base?" Bulkhead asked._

_"There is no base. Cons blasted it to dust," Wheeljack replied._

"The dimwit played right into my hands," Starscream chuckled and grinned at the screen, "all seekers to the flight deck. We have pinpointed the enemy. Attack, my armada."

"We are at the coordinates, Commander Starscream," one of the armada vehicons spoke.

"Hold fast. They are approaching your position," Starscream ordered.

After a long pause, one of the seekers screams, "grenade!" before their comms were disabled.

Starscream stared, "he- he tricked us." Megatron glared at him.

"So not only did you fail to destroy the Autobots but you allowed their number to increase," Megatron hissed, "is their no one who can bring me their heads?"

"If I may, Lord Megatron," Shockwave interrupted and Megatron turned to him, "during my exile on Cybertron, I resumed work of a long-dormant project, one that I believe may provide a solution to our current problem."

Shockwave pressed a few buttons and an image of a CNA strand appeared. "Cyber Nucleic Acid?" Knockout tilted his helm.

"The building blocks of all Cybertronian life. This hails from a specimen I excavated upon our planet and has yielded promising results," Shockwave explained.

"The Autobots continue to evade us. What makes you think we can afford to wait for the answer to our prayers to be birthed in some Petri dish?" Starscream interrupted and Shockwave looked over.

"You misunderstand. The subject has been fully cultivated and need only be transported from my laboratory on Cybertron," Shockwave explained and Starscream gaped.

"Then, by all means, activate the spacebridge," Megatron agreed.

 

The Decepticons waited for word from Shockwave at the summit of Darkmount. However, the words they heard were not ones they wanted to here. "Shockwave to Lord Megatron, I am in imminent need of backup."

Soundwave opened a groundbridge without hesitation and they all looked to Megatron. "Switchvolt, you go," Megatron hissed and Switchvolt nodded her reply, running through into the lab. Shockwave was pinned to a wall by a manticore-like predicon. Switchvolt's optics went wide when she realized what was happening, that the predicon was trying to take Shockwave's.

Switchvolt slingshotted forward, slicing her sword against the predicons neck. The predicon let out a roar and backed away, glaring.

"Ah, Switchvolt," the manticore grinned and Switchvolt's optics only widened further.

"Slipclaw?" she gasped and the manticore leapt up. Switchvolt smiled slightly and vanished. Slipclaw let out an infuriated roar as Shockwave began shooting her. Switchvolt reappeared and kicked the pirate predicon across the face, sending a shocked blade through her side. Slipclaw roared and flicked her tail, a poisonous dart lodging into the energon-fuel line to the predicon. Slipclaw looked up at it and grinned before freezing.

Shockwave's dragon predicon lunged into her from the side and Slipclaw let out a roar of shock and pain before retreating. "Who was that?" Shockwave looked over at Switchvolt as he checked the predicon for wounds.

"Slipclaw, a captain of the pirate ship, the Reiver, my aunt, and my former slavemaster. I wasn't aware she was a predicon," Switchvolt glared at the entrance, ready for another attack, "she shouldn't exist."

"Your explanation is illogical," Shockwave looked back to the predicon.

"Indeed."

"I am ready for a spacebridge," Shockwave said over his comm. The spacebridge opened and the Decepticons walked through. "I present to you, my Liege," Shockwave bowed before he turned back to the spacebridge portal, "the ultimate Autobot hunter."

The predicon stepped forth, apparently very aware of the need for being dramatic, his claws clicking and scraping against the floor as his tail lashed. He flared his wings and lifted his head up, roaring loudly as even Megatron looked up with shock. Knockout and Starscream cowered while Megatron quickly grinned after overcoming his initial surprise. The predicon continued to hiss.

"A-a predicon," Starscream gaped, "they've been extinct since the beginning of Cybertronian history."

"Indeed. But the specimen you see before you was bred in the laboratory," Shockwave lifted a servo and place it onto the predicon's neck who seemed rather content with that, "closed from fossilized remains which I discovered on Cybertron."

"Shockwave," Megatron stepped forward, "it does my spark good to see you once again tampering with creation."

"Master, please, keep your distance," Starscream warned.

"No need for alarm. The beast is  _completely_  under my control," Shockwave replied. The predicon snaked his head down to meet Megatron in the optics.

"Ah, such primal magnifiscence," Megatron admired the predicon.

"A sample of energon from Wheeljack," Shockwave lifted up a small vial, "spilled during the Autobots  _failed_  interrogation." The predicon scanned it while Megatron grinned.

"Let the hunt begin," Megatron muttered. The predicon hissed and flared its orange wings a few times before taking flight with a roar. Shockwave turned back to Megatron and began another topic that needed discussing. "You called for backup, Shockwave. I have not forgotten that. What happened?"

"I have not forgotten either, my Liege. I was attacked by a predicon, one that Switchvolt knows. I am unaware of this particular predicon's creation," Shockwave replied. Megatron turned to glare at Switchvolt.

"Her name is Slipclaw, she's the captain of a group of space-pirates on a ship called the Reiver. I was unaware she was a predicon, she hides it well," Switchvolt replied, "my aunt and former slavemaster."

"Starscream, Knockout, leave us," Megatron hissed. The two left together and Megatron turned back to Switchvolt. "You are related to a predicon yet left unaware?"

"Not exactly. She and my mother were close enough to split each other's sparks with each other, making them sisters. But Slipclaw is not related to me by birth. I believe Slipclaw is a threat, not only to us but also to the Autobots," Switchvolt scowled and Phasekill ejected himself. He jumped over to Soundwave's shoulder and latched his tail to Soundwave's helm. A picture appeared on the officer's visor, of the manticore that had attacked them.

"I see. And Shockwave, do you have  _any_  explanation for the existence of this other predicon?" Megatron asked.

"None logical enough, my Liege. The most likely case is that somebody else created Slipclaw," Shockwave replied. Megatron nodded slowly.

"The details of Switchvolt's past have remained between Soundwave, her, and I. I trust you will make sure to remain silent as well. However, I believe you will be very useful in researching Switchvolt's abilities since she merged with an Artifact," Megatron said.

"Very well, Lord Megatron."

 

"What a grave disappointment this must be for you, Master," Starscream said as Shockwave stroked the predicon's neck, "and to make matters worse, because it cannot speak, we have no way of knowing why the predicon failed so miserably. Poor, mute, mindless creature."

The predicon glared at Starscream, shaking with anger.

 

"I knew the humans couldn't resist using their telecommunications. That is all they seem to do," Starscream spoke when a phone signal popped up. He and Soundwave turned to the five seekers behind them, "seek and destroy."

Quickly, another one appeared and Starscream chuckled, "humans. Stand by to groundbridge." Soundwave placed his servo on Starscream's shoulder to get his attention and pointed to the screen. "Soundwave, why can't you accept a little good fortune? The Autobots couldn't possibly stay hidden forever."

"Decepticon command, do you read? We are under Autobot attack," a Decepticon communication popped up suddenly.

"It's one of our energon mines. Insecticons, prepare for battle," Starscream commanded. After a short while, a vehicon reported in from the mine.

"There must be some mistake, Commander Starscream, the mine is not under attack."

"What? How cou-"

"Starscream!" Megatron growled, "explain why my forces are scattering around this globe."

"Renegade Autobot mischief, Lord Megatron. I am deducing how they are infiltrating our communications systems without a base of-"

Soundwave approached Starscream and showed a picture of one of the halves of the Harbinger. "The Harbinger," Starscream gasped.

"You left abandoned Decepticon technology fully operational and unsecured!?" Megatron yelled.

Starscream stammered, "allow me to correct my oversight immediately." Then, Starscream ran to one of the computers, "seeker armada to the flight deck. Your target is the Decepticon ship, the Harbinger. You are to obliterate it at once. My armada is in position, open a groundbridge to the Harbinger."

Soundwave was about to obey when the tower shook. Megatron looked at the screen before turning to Starscream, "since it would seem that Darkmount is presently under attack, kindly redirect all efforts to ensuring our invaders are eradicated."

The tower was attacked again and the seeker armada flew down from the Nemesis. When it shook again, Megatron turned to Starscream yet again who stammered, "I assure you, Master, I have everything under control."

Megatron groaned as he turned and let out a growl. "Lord Megatron," Shockwave interrupted him, "I except that military considerations are outside of my domain, but perhaps it is once again time to release the predicon."

"Very well, Shockwave," Megatron nodded and they watched from the screens as the predicon chased one of the ships until it was tricked through a groundbridge. Starscream looked over to Shockwave with a smirk.

"Oh well," he sighed. Shockwave jolted, appearing appalled before he turned and trudged off. "Yes, that's right. Go off and sulk, why don't you?"

That was far from what he intended to do and Switchvolt was also rather angry with Starscream. However, Shockwave hadn't replied to Starscream's insult, therefore, it was not her place either. Megatron had left to battle an infiltrator and Switchvolt was left unaware of where Soundwave had gone. She scowled and walked towards the flight deck, transforming and surveying the scene where she saw Shockwave landing hard on the ground. He transformed into a massive tank and attacked the wreckers. Switchvolt flew past to the summit of Darkmount. It was clear to see the Autobots had lost. Megatron dragged Ultra Magnus along the summit and threw him to the ground.

"All invaders have been taken captive, Master," Starscream reported, "there was no sign of Optimus Prime."

Megatron looked down at Ultra Magnus, "so tell me, Commander, where might your leader be?" Ultra Magnus remained silent, "I will not ask again."

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you," Ultra Magnus rasped.

"Very well," Megatron unsheathed his blade, "execute our prisoners and fire each cannon at the nearest metropolis within its sights. It is time to show the known universe that this planet belongs to Megatron-"

"Master," Starscream seemed captivated by something in the sky, "something's coming."

"The predicon," Megatron hissed.

Starscream hummed, "not beasty enough." Megatron stepped closer to the edge to watch the approaching figure and Switchvolt's optics narrowed. "I know that color scheme." Megatron's optics widened as the airborne Autobots approached. "Wait! He can't fly, can he?"

Optimus Prime landed and threw a few punches at Megatron, enough to quickly make him fly back into his throne. The Prime took out a machine blaster and began shooting down Decepticons as Switchvolt and Starscream cowered. Ultra Magnus knocked Starscream down and Switchvolt phased, running towards Megatron.

"Commander?" Optimus turned to Ultra Magnus.

"Sir, you're looking... robust," Ultra Magnus replied, "it is paramount that we disable the fusion cannons below."

"Understood," Optimus nodded and took flight while Switchvolt switched to top phase by Megatron.

"All units," Ultra Magnus spoke over his comm, "Optimus Prime has returned. I repeat, Prime is alive and quite well." Megatron stood from the rubble of his throne and Switchvolt looked back to see Ultra Magnus leap off of the edge onto his ship. Megatron looked over the edge and let out a scream. Megatron leapt off and transformed, chasing Optimus.

"Optimus!" Megatron let out a roar of fury and Starscream stood with Switchvolt by the edge.

"Commander, a cluster of enemy signals incoming," a vehicon told Starscream. He let out a low growl.

"Humans. Activate the fusion cannons!"

After a while, Optimus threw Megatron into the power core as the fusion cannons charged.

 

Shockwave looked up when the Autobots escaped, seeing Darkmount exploding. He was well aware that the rubble would be falling towards him and could easily crush him but he did not worry. "Soundwave, I require a groundbridge," he spoke. Soundwave opened the groundbridge and Shockwave slowly walked through it as the rubble collapsed around it.

 

Switchvolt and Starscream ran to where they had spotted Megatron land and Starscream hummed. "Transport Lord Megatron to the warship."

"What are you doing? No, we will not retreat," Megatron protested as the vehicons helped him in the right direction, understanding that Megatron's order was obsolete.

"This battle is lost, My Liege. We must retreat if we are to have any hope of winning the war," Starscream clenched his fist.

Switchvolt nodded, "I hate to say this, but Starscream is indeed correct."


	29. Chapter 29

"On Earth?" Starscream glared at the predicon fossil, "isn't it just a little preposterous?"

"They are not the remain of Predicons, Starscream," Megatron replied, "but rather the remains of predicon clones. For you see, our recent Autobot hunter wasn't the first beast or super-soldier Shockwave tried to breed from prehistoric matter during the war for Cybertron. I sanctioned the dispatch of a small army of these prediclones to Earth to unleash the beasts on unwitting Autobot forces stationed here. Once they accomplished their mission, the surviving predicons held sentinel on this very world for ages to come, guarding the energon reserves they had managed to secure while awaiting my arrival. Of course, our reunion here was much delayed. It would seem we lost the beasts to the ravages of time."

"But not there endomatter," Shockwave replied, "from which I am logically able to extract their very CNA."

Starscream scoffed, "another scavenger hunt? How logical would it really be to locate all the dusty remains of your former pets?"

"You are not suggesting that I would send my creations to a distant planet without first have microchipped?" Shockwave stared.

"Well I... well I was but," Starscream stammered, "but, seriously, you did?"

"Indeed," Shockwave glared.

"Even then, who was it... Slipclaw?  _She_  clearly had to have been one of your clones. Clearly, their loyalty fades eventually," Starscream frowned."I did not create her," Shockwave replied.

 

Soundwave watched what was happening through Laserbeak who watched Shockwave dealing with the Autobots. He appeared to be having no trouble at the human fuel pumps, knocking down Smokescreen and Bumblebee and causing a few explosions. Soundwave was well aware it wasn't intentional but Shockwave tended to cause explosions. What managed to amuse Soundwave is that those explosions rarely took place in the lab.

It was no doubt that Soundwave and Shockwave had been something like friends on Cybertron. Though they were rather distant with Soundwave's mutism and Shockwave's logic it was clear Soundwave was Shockwave's first resort.

Shockwave, in his tank mode, drove across the bridge in his attempt to get far enough away for a safe groundbridge. He was, however, intercepted by Optimus, which is about when Soundwave decided he would need backup.

Soundwave showed the feed to Megatron, who agreed. Soundwave transformed and flew through a groundbridge, seeing Shockwave on the ground with the done several yards away. He shot at the two Autobots on the bridge before flying at Optimus.

Shockwave looked up when he grabbed the bone and decided whether or not Soundwave needed help before running towards the portal and being attacked.

"Enough," Optimus growled and turned around, shooting at Soundwave. Soundwave failed at dodging, the blast catching his wing. Laserbeak latched onto Optimus's back and shocked him, making him fall to the ground as Laserbeak fled

Soundwave quickly ran to the edge, looking down to make sure Optimus had fallen. He then turned to watch Shockwave grappling with the other two. Shockwave ran at Smokescreen, attempting to shove him off the bridge. Smokescreen phased through him and grabbed the jaw bone. They pulled it in between each other while Shockwave turned around. Bumblebee joined in and the bone broke. The Autobots got both sides of the jaw while a fang fell off.

Shockwave watched the fang and Soundwave followed his gaze. Optimus was approaching below it quickly and Soundwave hurried to activate the groundbridge in between them. His intention was for the fang to fall into Megatron's servo and he succeeded. Actually, Soundwave wasn't sure. It might have missed his servo.

"We have what we need," Shockwave looked over. Soundwave waited for Laserbeak to reattach before transforming to join Shockwave on the bridge. He ignored the hostile Autobots and flew threw the groundbridge with Shockwave running after him. Shockwave quickly retreated to his lab after thanking Soundwave. After a while of scanning the bone, he was greeted by Megatron.

"Shockwave," Megatron spoke and Shockwave stood up, "I understand that you engaged Optimus Prime in the field."

"Only in order to secure the specimen, Lord Megatron," he replied.

"I believed that you had perished once," Megatron picked up the bone and inspected it, "my most prized engineer and I highly doubt the Project Predicon can be completed without you."

"I shall leave the fetching of bones to Starscream and confine myself to my laboratory in order to accelerate results," Shockwave decided.

"Excellent, for I am rather impatient to witness my army of beasts trample humankind underfoot," Megatron replied.

 

Slipclaw grinned when she saw something in the ice and landed, folding her wings in by her sides and lifting her helm, brandishing her golden mane. She watched as the sun rose, warming the ice until her fellow predicon could break through. The dragon immediately replied by shrieking and flaring his wings, taking flight. Slipclaw let out a commanding roar and the dragon glared at her.

"Follow me, and I shall not abandon you as you have been before. Follow me and I shall give you all you could ever desire. You are a predicon, not a pet. Follow me and we can reign over  _all_  kind, Decepticon, human, and Autobot alike," Slipclaw offered and the predicons let out a snarl, "you are no beast but a dragon."

The predicon remained silent for a while before slamming his tail against the ice below him and turning to fly away.

"Very well, predicon. You have made your choice," Slipclaw snarled and flew at him, pinning the dragon easily to the ground. He roared and shoved her away, his fangs lodging in her neck. Slipclaw let out a shriek of pain and snarled, gripping him and throwing him to the side. "You are simply a lab-born replacement. You are no  _true_  predicon! Do you not even have a robot mode or are you just as much of a beast as thought?"

The predicon paused at that, shaking with anger before he lunged at the older femme. She easily batted him to the side and she tried injecting her Tox'en from one of the darts on her tail. Her yellow optics widened as she collapsed, seeing her tail stabbed into herself.

The predicon's fangs bit into her neck and he shook her violently. He snarled as she collapsed, losing energon quickly as the Tox'en corrupted the rest.

 

"Is it really wise for Shockwave to spawn an army of beasts here in this laboratory or within any part of this warship?" Starscream continued his argument, "I mean, not even the lone beast we had was compact enough to stroll these corridors without tearing them asunder. Which reminds me," Starscream turned to Shockwave, "I am so very sorry for your loss."

"I was referring to my offsite laboratory which we had erected expressly for the cloning procedures."

Starscream groaned, "you think of everything, don't you?" Suddenly, a loud banging was heard and the ship shook slightly, "we are under attack! Autobots?"

"Illogical," Shockwave hurried over to flick through a few screens, "though there appears to be an enormous mass upon the upper hull." Switchvolt was drawn out of her boredom and looked up from her sorting. The four hurried to the flight deck, greeted by a rather upset predicon. It took a step towards them and bowed its head slightly to Megatron.

"How did it find us?" Starscream asked.

"Predicons possess precise honing instincts," Shockwave answered.

"And astonishing resilience," Megatron grinned, "Starscream, assume command of my beast."

"Me, Master? I mean, I wouldn't dream of ceasing such an honor from its very creator," Starscream stammered.

"Military command of the predicon is most logical," Shockwave walked past as they all left Starscream alone with the predicon, "since my services are require elsewhere." After a while of Switchvolt helping around, Shockwave suggested she check on Starscream. Switchvolt immediately got the idea and hurried over, hoping to maybe make sure that she could keep him from being torn apart. Granted, after the amount of time, she was likely too late.

Switchvolt walked down the hall and nearly wheezed when she saw Starscream in the Apex Armor standing above the sleeping predicon.

"Okay," he sighed and pointed at the hall, "now in you go!" The predicon roared and stood up defiantly and Switchvolt leaned against a wall as Starscream scoffed. "Do your worst. The Apex Armor is virtually-"

The predicon did not care and Starscream let out a shriek as the dragon grabbed him by the arm and began shaking him. "Ah, release me!"

Starscream was nearly in tears by the time he was thrown into a wall and Switchvolt began laughing quietly. "Starscream, are you with the beast?" Megatron asked over the comm.

"Yes, Master. We've been reviewing attack maneuvers. He's doing quite well," Starscream glared and Switchvolt opened her mouth to reply.

"One of the excavation teams has failed to report in," Megatron interrupted, unaware that she was with Starscream. Switchvolt wasn't sure if Starscream did either but the predicon met optics with hers for a small while, amused.

"I shall assemble my seeker armada immediately and-"

"I would prefer that you lead our newly returned asset on this mission so that we may see if our predicon is as adept at fetching bones as it is hunting Autobots," Megatron said and turned off his comm. Starscream let out a low groan and turned to the predicon. Switchvolt emerged from the tunnel and grinned.

"What a show, really," she looked over at Starscream, "a suggestion of mine? Maybe respect him. He's probably smarter than you and I really understand why he'd be hostile towards you, however," Switchvolt turned to the predicon, "that doesn't mean Starscream's your chew toy. I understand that doesn't mean you can continue to disobey him. Understood?" Switchvolt reached out a servo to the predicon who let her pet him. "Good. Now, Megatron has given you orders. Obey them, both of you. _Starscream_."


	30. Chapter 30

Switchvolt saw the predicon returning and let out a friendly smile. The predicon landed on the hull, greeting her with a roar and letting her pet him. He dropped the predicon optic into her servo and she thanked the dragon.

"Ah, you performed well, my pet," Megatron praised the predicon, took the remains from Switchvolt, and joined in petting him, "this will be a splendid contribution to the spawning of your predicon brethren."

"My Liege," Knockout interrupted, "we've detected another one of Shockwave's energy signatures. Weak but steady."

"Excellent. Knockout, do not return empty-handed," Megatron turned to him.

"Mwah? Don't know the meaning of the word," Knockout gestured to his chassis.

"Isn't empty handed two words," Starscream scowled and Switchvolt hid her smile behind the predicon.

"You would know. Or did your missing armor turn up?" Knockout glared.

"Why you wheel-bound-"

"Starscream," Megatron hissed, "you have failed me enough for one day. Assume the task of monitoring for predicon energy signatures at once!"

"Yes, My Liege," Starscream scowled and hit Knockout.

"I'm sure you'll find the gig as invigorating as I did, Screamer" Knockout mocked him. Starscream let out a low growl and Megatron began walking away with Knockout and Switchvolt.

"Shockwave has initiated the cloning process with the specimens gathered thus far. The predicon currently among us will be but the first of a new wave of beast machine supersoldiers."

 

Soundwave was working on the broken dish. Of course, Starscream had taken  _hours_  to actually inform anybody. "Communications have been down for  _how_  long?" Megatron snarled at Starscream.

"Soundwave practically has the dish repaired, Master," Starscream claimed.

"Which is all well and good for Soundwave but for you?" Megaton glared.

"Knockout to Lord Megatron. Please come in!"

"See? All fixed," Starscream cowered.

"Knockout, do you have the predicon bone?" Megatron asked.

"In my sights, My Liege, as are a pair of Autobots right in my rear," Knockout grumbled.

"Understood. Just make sure you secure the specimen," Megatron growled, "Soundwave, send insecticons to help him."

Soundwave nodded and opened a groundbridge directly to the insecticons, not bothering to actually see them. Not long after, Knockout called back in. "Lord Megatron. If a groundbridge doesn't open too sweet your specimen will belong to the Autobots."

 

"You have served me well today, Knockout, which is more then I can say for some," Megatron looked over at Starscream

"It was the beast the disrupted communications, My Liege. I beg you to reconsider Project Predicon. The creature is incorrigible and void of all but the most rudimentary intelligence," Starscream replied.

"If I may," Switchvolt stepped forward and Megatron urged her on, "it has been proven that predicons are far more intelligent then any of us realize. I also doubt in Starscream's methods, since last time, he was used as the predicons chew toy and nobody else has had these difficulties. Since I rarely have the opportunity anymore to leave the ship, I request that oversight of the predicon be given to me, Lord Megatron, with your permission, of course."

"Shockwave," Megatron looked over.

"Her explanation is logical. Starscream has proven less than fit to command it if it will not listen to him," Shockwave agreed.

"Very well, Switchvolt. However, this means you will report to Starscream  _as well_  as Shockwave," Megatron warned.

"I accept this loss. I've put up with Starscream before anyways," Switchvolt glared at the shorter seeker.

 

Switchvolt sat with the predicon closer to the doorway, both making it clear to stay dry in the storm. Switchvolt was shocked when suddenly the predicon nudged her. Switchvolt gave him a pat and tilted her helm. Suddenly, he was taking flight. "What?" Switchvolt exclaimed and transformed, landing on his neck, "turn back. Lord Megatron has not given you permission to leave the Nemesis."

The predicon snorted and flew back to the Nemesis. Switchvolt smiled slightly and leapt off his neck. "Hey, at least I don't electrocute you," Switchvolt smiled as the predicon glared. He let out a huff and sat down. Suddenly, he let out a low whimper and looked back up at the sky. Switchvolt stepped closer, "what's going on?" The predicon sniffed her and suddenly pinned her to the ground, grabbing an empty dart off of her. Switchvolt glared as he released her and held the dart in his fangs.

"Slipclaw. What about her?" Switchvolt scowled. The predicon set the dart to the ground and let out a fierce snarl, crushing the dart under his talons. Switchvolt smiled, "you don't like her, do you?" The predicon paused and nodded slowly, rearing up and slicing at the air. Switchvolt's optics widened, "you're trying to communicate?"

The predicon nodded and Switchvolt grinned. "You're saying you fought Slipclaw?" The predicon nodded again and Switchvolt's grin widened, "well, you're alive so congratulations. You've proven to be stronger than an original."

The predicon snorted and looked up at the sky again. "What happened?" Switchvolt's grin dropped suddenly and the predicon sighed. Soundwave walked out and looked over, offering a wave. "Hello," Switchvolt greeted him. Soundwave walked over and stood by her side, watching the predicon. The predicon let out a low rattle. "Apparently, he's finding his own way to communicate, forming sign language, I believe. I've also discovered that he battled Slipclaw. Apparently, he won."

Soundwave nodded and placed a servo on her cheek. Switchvolt rolled her optics and placed a small kiss to his visor. The predicon didn't react and Soundwave pulled up an image of predicon bones and one of CNA.

"You think... if Slipclaw is actually dead and we can find her body," Switchvolt trailed off. Soundwave nodded. Switchvolt looked up at the predicon who shrugged slightly. Soundwave showed her a picture of Megatron. "Of course. I shall report to him immediately."

Switchvolt hurried past Soundwave to find Megatron. Soundwave turned back at the predicon who seemed to chuckle. Soundwave tilted his helm and the predicon sat, looking away smugly. Soundwave shook his helm and gave the predicon a small pat before walking away.

Switchvolt quickly returned to the predicon's lair and nodded, "permission granted. Guide me." The predicon roared, grateful to be able to fly that day. He took flight and Switchvolt transformed, following him far north towards the Arctic. After a few days, they made it there and the predicon landed in the snow. Switchvolt shivered as she landed and followed on foot to the frozen manticore. It was too cold for Switchvolt to really care about anything but warmth so she hung close to the predicon's warmth. She felt vulnerable and weak in the cold and the predicon set her on fire in response. Parts of her glowed with a fiery light in response though that only helped Switchvolt to feel better.

She saw Slipclaw frozen in the ice and smiled slightly, brushing aside the snow to get a better view. Switchvolt unsheathed her swords and looked over at the predicon. "Let's get to work to move her, eh?" Switchvolt began cutting through the ice and the predicon bashed through it with his tail.

After a while, Slipclaw fell to the side, still stuck in the ice. Switchvolt kneeled beside the now powerless predicon with a glare and saw one of her dart's stuck in her own hide. Switchvolt nodded slowly, "Soundwave. Please send a groundbridge to our coordinates. We are bringing aboard Slipclaw, frozen but alive."

Soundwave opened the groundbridge and the predicon lifted up Slipclaw, dragging her through the groundbridge. Switchvolt followed with her blades still unsheathed and glared at it. They hurried through and a group of insecticons quickly brought Slipclaw into a secure containment.

Switchvolt greeted Soundwave and he nodded. "Thank you. Really, a lot," Switchvolt looked back at the predicon dragon who gave her a nod. Switchvolt turned back to Soundwave, "so, you have any adventures?"

Soundwave shook his helm and they began walking inside together.

"You sure?"

Soundwave nodded.

Switchvolt rolled her optics, "I see, then you  _must_  be just  _so_  boring."

Soundwave glared at her and pulled her sharply into her quarters. Switchvolt squawked and Soundwave's shoulders shook slightly as he set his visor to the side. Switchvolt smiled and Phasekill ejected himself, scampering off as Soundwave's face neared her own. Switchvolt found her spark fluttering. Suddenly, Soundwave's jaw split into four pieces and a silvery pincer snapped at her neck. Switchvolt froze, started but Soundwave was suddenly back to normal.

He tilted his head and Switchvolt shrugged, "I just... saw something." Soundwave pulled her toward him and held her against his chassis. Switchvolt smiled and closed her optics, letting out a low hum. She looked up at Soundwave who held a faint smile on his dermas.

He pressed said dermas to her helm and grabbed his visor. It clicked back on and he returned to his more menacing stance.

Switchvolt knew otherwise. The crest on his visor made him far more menacing but she had seen his helm without it. If anything, he was adorable. Soundwave stepped out into the hall with Switchvolt following. They walked together for a while until they reached a crossroads. "I'll see you later then," she looked over at him. Soundwave nodded and Switchvolt began heading towards the Slipclaw's containment. Because of Slipclaw's presence, Shockwave had seen fit to be on the ship where the manticore was located.

She could hear the commotion before she got there, finding Shockwave analyzing Slipclaw. Slipclaw snarled at him and Switchvolt stood in the doorway.

"Ah, little seeker," Slipclaw greeted her with a sneer, in her beast mode, "how has your little adventure been? I assure you, you should be prepared for it to end."

Switchvolt made sure that Slipclaw's tail was wrapped to make sure she couldn't shoot any darts before she turned to Shockwave. "I assume she's been like this since she woke up?"

"You are correct," Shockwave nodded and began scanning Slipclaw again. He finished and turned to Switchvolt after he muttered to himself, "I require a drill." Switchvolt nodded and switched phases to get the storage faster. She used her slingshot to do so and reappeared again.

Slipclaw hissed, "I destroyed Phasekill before and I can do it again!"

Switchvolt continued to ignore her but was still highly annoyed. She handed the drill to Shockwave who got to work removing Slipclaw's tail. While he did so, Switchvolt began clearing off scraps from the workplace in preparation. It wasn't long before the tail was plopped down onto the table.

"Dissect," Shockwave ordered. Switchvolt began removing dart after dart from Slipclaw's tail, careful to not inject herself. Suddenly, there was a loud shriek from outside. Switchvolt looked up and unsheathed her blades, moving outside of the lab. Switchvolt's eyes widened and she electrocuted her blades. C.Y.L.A.S. stood there, sucking the energon out of a vehicon. He looked up at her, his jaw split into the same sections Switchvolt had seen in the vision of Soundwave.

Switchvolt's optics widened further and she was unable to dodge when C.Y.L.A.S. leapt at her and the strange glossa-like appendage bit into her. Switchvolt yelped and stabbed C.Y.L.A.S. ineffectively. Switchvolt ejected Phasekill who sprung at C.Y.L.A.S. and forced him to stumble back. He grabbed Phasekill, beginning to crush him in his servo. Switchvolt ran at C.Y.L.A.S. though she felt like she could collapse at any second. She could feel her fuel lines blazing, unlike the overheat that Artifact usually caused. C.Y.L.A.S. threw Phasekill to the side and pinned Switchvolt against the hallway, continuing to suck out her energon.

Switchvolt rasped as she felt herself powerless against the vampiric terrorcon. Shockwave emerged from his lab and shot C.Y.L.A.S.

The terrorcon fled but Switchvolt was not conscious to see it.


	31. Chapter 31

Switchvolt awoke with a burning thirst and with only one thing on her mind-  _Energon_.

This did not last long, however, as it was soon joined by confusion and then dread.  _Where am I?_  Switchvolt took in her surroundings and saw a door. She walked towards it and looked at the panel. It was locked. Switchvolt could feel eyes on her. She was well aware she was still on the Nemesis, a ship filled with vehicons- energon.

Switchvolt let out a hiss and drove those thoughts to the back of her mind. She remembered that she had been bitten by C.Y.L.A.S. but was clueless as to what that meant for her.

"I know I'm being watched," Switchvolt sighed. Phasekill wasn't attached to her chassis but she could still feel the mind link between them. That comforted her, enough to know he was online. Switchvolt hoped for a response but none came so she tried her comm, "what in the Pit is happening?"

Eventually, the door opened and was replaced by beams of energy. She could see Megatron, Soundwave, and Shockwave on the other side.

"You've been infected by a vampiric terrorcon hybrid," Shockwave replied, "you are under quarantine until further notice." Switchvolt stared before looking at the other two. "The doing of Starscream and Knockout," Shockwave continued and Switchvolt clenched her dentas, "the infection has been contained and purged, all except for you. You do not appear affected but scans indicate you are very much so."

"I didn't know they were into biological warfare," Switchvolt sighed.

"They combined synthetic and dark energon," Megatron nodded, "I assure you they have been punished accordingly but we have already lost the insecticon army. It would be. too much of a risk to let you go free."

"I understand, Lord Megatron," Switchvolt nodded, "I do feel the thirst for energon. I suppose that's normal for this... event?"

"Yes," Shockwave nodded.

"Artifact rejects synth'en, unable to consume it. Granted, I don't know what that means for the infection," Switchvolt sighed and looked up at Megatron.

"Indeed," Shockwave nodded, "further tests are required to understand how it affects her."

"You are required elsewhere, Shockwave," Megatron glared, "Soundwave, put a few vehicons in their will you?"

Soundwave nodded and they left her there. The door closed and Switchvolt let out an irritated groan. If she ever got out from containment, Starscream would be the first she beat into the ground.

 

Days had passed, Switchvolt was being put through a long process of being set free from quarantine. The predicon had grown worried for her often, finding her almost sister-like. During that time, Starscream had resumed command of him. The predicon disliked that severely. He watched the elevator from his perch, seeing Knockout delivering his synthetic energon. He flared his wings, letting out a small growl of interest.

 _Perhaps now would be of interest, since I have only just learned_ , the predicon decided and flew down. He crawled through the caverns and hissed as he entered Shockwave's lab. He let out a roar of greeting when he made it.

"Unruly beast," Starscream lifted a rod, smacking him a few times, "you dare to roam freely without permission."

The predicon's rage boiled and he roared threateningly. Starscream yelped and fell back. He hissed as he approached the infuriating seeker. Starscream cowered and the predicon transformed. He kneeled before Starscream, "strike me again and I will bury that rod in your spark."

"I did not realize that the beast was capable of transformation," Starscream scooted away.

"Nor did I," Megatron glared at Shockwave.

"I am no beast," the predicon glared and approached one of the forming predicons.

"The ability to transform is a fundamental part of cybertronian biology and we possess evidence that the predicon species was able to transform, though from the time of the samples taken we do not since they became extinct in the great cataclysm," Shockwave spoke.

"And now we know," Starscream scowled as he stood.

"So the rumors are true, I will no longer be alone," the predicon continued to stare at the other forming predicon.

"And I see you've been keeping secrets," Megatron approached the taller cybertronian.

"It was not my intention to deceive you, Lord Megatron. I only recently became aware of my abilities. All I remember of my beginning is hunting and battle and the wounding of my pride," the predicon glared pointedly at Starscream, "thus I began to burn with questions: who am I? Where did I come from? The warships databanks provided historical fact but still, I possessed no memory of my own past so I began to reconsider my place in the present and wondered: could I be like the others? And now I know."

"Yet you are unique. A miracle of science, cloned by Shockwave from cyber nucleic acid recovered from the remains of your mighty ancestors," Megatron praised.

 

"It is with the deepest gratitude for my creation that I pledge undying obedience to you, my one true master," the predicon spoke as he walked down the hall with Megatron, Starscream, Knockout, and the two Waves. "But with more of my species soon to stride among us, I beg your permission to, in turn, lead them as Predaking."

"Your vision is boundless," Megatron muttered and they eventually parted ways, Megatron meeting with the others in the energon storage room. Switchvolt was there as well, with a cage over her helm. "Our former beast may believe himself to be a loyal servant today but trust me, the moment our royal highness realizes that his army possesses greater might than what currently remains of the Decepticons-"

"Evolution will give way to revolution," Starscream interrupted.

"I am left with no choice but to eradicate the predicon clones before they are provided the opportunity to eradicate us," Megatron agreed.

"Lord Megatron, you're not saying you intend to pull the plug on Shockwave's beloved Project Predicon?" Knockout smirked at Shockwave.

"Your conclusion is most logical, my Liege," Shockwave ignored the medic.

"But what happens if that fire breathing brute discovers our treachery?" Knockout asked.

Starscream cleared his throat, "why assume that we will be the ones to perform the deed. After all, if Predaking were to discover that, say the Autobots were responsible for wiping out his comrades our resident beast might, in turn, destroy our hated enemies for us. Or, they him."

Megatron grinned. Switchvolt hated to agree with Starscream but thinking about the Decepticon cause, it was likely necessary but then what kind of hypocrite would she be?

"And how do you propose we do that, Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"Lure them, of course. After all, energon is becoming a rare commodity," Starscream grinned.

 

Switchvolt helped Shockwave pack up the lab, finding her muzzle to be getting more and more uncomfortable. Switchvolt was highly opposed to Starscream's idea but spoke nothing of it. The sheer amount of energon around her was putting her senses on edge though she did her best to ignore it. They didn't notice the Autobots entering and Shockwave was quick to point his blaster at them and shot before hiding behind a wall.

"Starscream, the Autobots have arrived. You did not inform me that your plan was already in motion," Shockwave spoke over his comm as Switchvolt fended the Autobots off.

"Only so the whole affair would appear less staged," Starscream replied.

"I have yet to purge my lab of sensitive materials," Shockwave replied.

"Then do not let me keep you, Shockwave. Over and out," Starscream cut off the communication. Switchvolt continued to fire at them and Shockwave remained as hidden as he could.

"Soundwave, we require an immediate groundbridge," Shockwave spoke. He activated the pods and they began running towards the groundbridge. Switchvolt grabbed a few things on the way out and the predicons inside began waking. They left through the groundbridge which closed behind them and Switchvolt continued to scowl.

 

"Do not despair, my Predaking," Megatron spoke, "for I vow to you that the Autobots will pay dearly for the outrage against your kind. Shockwave, report."

"It is true, my Liege, Project Predicon has been rendered null and void. At least I have been unable to recover any beast forms. However, there is something you must behold for yourself," Shockwave answered. Soundwave opened a groundbridge and Starscream followed Megatron through.

"What is this?" Starscream gasped at the wreckage.

"Pure cybertronian cybermatter," Shockwave stepped out from around a corner, "not unlike that which existed upon our primeval homeworld."

"Or that which engendered my citadel here on Earth," Megatron muttered, "a result of the explosion?"

"Indeed yet the cyber nucleic acid alone could not account for these cyberforms. All possible logic points to the presence of one unexpected variable: synthetic energon. Simply put, this combination of elements could allow us to cyberform entire worlds," Shockwave explained.

"Ugh, why do I feel a Shockwave plan coming on?" Starscream groaned and yelped when Shockwave harshly grabbed his arm.

"Do not think for a moment, Starscream, that it has gone unnoticed that you've left me at the mercy of the Autobots," Shockwave snarled.

"Master! Are you going to allow one lieutenant to harm another?" Starscream cried out but with no response from the warlord, "master?"

"I'm thinking," Megatron glared. Shockwave took that as permission and threw Starscream towards the cybermatter, holding his optic by one of the spikes.

"I am tempted to force you to share my perception of things," Shockwave growled.

"No!" Starscream pleaded as he struggled against Shockwave's servo, the threat of losing an optic, "I only did what I thought was best for the mission. But I do feel compelled to add that it was my very error in judgment that made this happy accident possible. If I recollect, you were seeking to purge your laboratory of sensitive materials before the Autobots arrived, were you not?"

"Your argument," Shockwave paused to think before his voice went back to his usual calm, "is logical."

Shockwave pulled Starscream back and the seeker slapped his servo away with a growl. "Exemplorary teamwork," Megatron hummed, "now tell me, Shockwave. Why does this cybermatter resemble chaos?"

"The basic elements are apparently unstable. I will turn my attention to correcting that," Shockwave promised.

Megatron hummed again, "nevertheless, should we use this cybermatter to restore Cybertron or cyberform Earth, we would require a launch mechanism, would we not?" Shockwave nodded. "Then we will focus all our remaining resources upon the successful reconstruction of the Omega Lock."


	32. Chapter 32

"We salvaged much at the wreckage of the Omega Lock but the damage was quite severe," Shockwave reported, "I would urge the selective use of Earth technology. Retrofitting its operating systems will be more efficient than rebuilding from scratch."

"Then do provide Starscream with your wishlist," Megatron gestured to the seeker, "since Shockwave must turn is attention to the stabilization of our cybermatter  _you_  will be in charge of acquisitions."

Starscream grinned until he was no longer in Megatron's range of vision and glared at Shockwave. "Shame you spared him," Buzzsaw whispered Shockwave's shoulder. Shockwave nodded slightly, not wanting to stir any more violence with Starscream at the moment. That would, however, likely be a changing temptation. After a while of work, Shockwave reported to Megatron again.

"Lord Megatron, I have determined that the synthetic energon formula provided by Knockout is the source of the instability. Simply because it is incomplete."

"Then make haste and complete it," Megatron requested, "we will not only require enough Cybermatter to rebuild one planet but to remake a second."

Megatron began to leave and Shockwave replied, "Master, excuse my impudence, but what is the logic behind ruling two worlds?"

"It has taken me quite some time to fully comprehend that Earth and Cybertron have always been linked, two halves of one whole- Primus and Unicron," Megatron replied, "and that to rule only one would be to never truly rule either."

 

Soundwave was overseeing the acquisition of some technology in the middle of nowhere. He noticed a groundbridge opening and targetted the Autobots. He scanned the vehicons and opened a groundbridge for them. Soundwave ejected Laserbeak and flew after the Autobots. Laserbeak chased Optimus Prime through the air and Optimus turned around and punched the mini-con.

Soundwave noticed Optimus turn to him and began flipping through the air to dodge the machine blaster. Pain suddenly erupted in his side and he began plummeting. He fell into some power lines and transformed.

He struggled to get up but the electricity coursing through him kept him from being able to move properly. He lifted a servo up as fear began coursing beside the voltage.  _Laserbeak, get to the warship. Ravage, run._

Ravage didn't reply, still attached and being electrocuted as well. Soundwave fell limp as he and his feline mini-con powered down.

 

When Soundwave woke up, he was bound to a berth and immediately began struggling.  _Ravage?_

" _Right here,_ " Ravage replied.

"Because we had the foresight to shield our new base our captive will be unable to transmit his coordinates to the Decepticon warship," Ratchet informed Optimus.  _Huh, I haven't been captured in a long time._

"Nor will they, in turn, be able to pinpoint his location," Optimus finished.

"Guess we have all the time in the world to make Mister Personality tell us everything he knows," Wheeljack ground his fist against his servo.  _I'll show you personality, wrecker! Get over here!_ Soundwave decided his course of action the second Wheeljack insulted him. Soundwave made the decision that if he was going to be offlined, he would do it trolling Autobots.

"The Cons' surveillance chief must know a lot, right?" Jack asked.

"But Soundwave doesn't speak, does he?" Miko asked.  _No, no I do not._

"I'm not sure he even has a face," Raff stared.  _Actually, I do._

 

"With Laserbeak unable to triangulate Soundwave's current location, are you not concerned about what our comrade might spill?" Starscream asked.

"Of one thing, I'm certain. Soundwave knows when to impart information and when to withhold it," Megatron glared along with everyone else at the seeker.

"O-of course, my Liege," Starscream nodded and looked over at Switchvolt, "but aren't you concerned for his safety?"

"Not really. He's not exactly soft-shelled," Switchvolt lied.  _Of course, I'm worried Starscream! What, do you think I'm fine with my courtship being interrogated by Autobots?_

"Strange. I mean, considering your relationship-"

"Starscream, I am perfectly capable of ripping off this muzzle and infecting you with your own creation,  _Starscream._ "

 

"Why is Megatron steeling human technology? What is he intending to build?" Optimus asked.

"Wa-wa-why is Megatron _steeli-steeli_ human t-t-t-technology. W-w-what is he intending ( _to build_ ) to build?" Soundwave played back a remix.

"Woah. Optimus Prime the remix," Miko gasped.  _I'm... glad you liked it?_ Soundwave couldn't understand that human.  _Well, I finally found a use for all of those emojis that I totally downloaded with Megatron's permission._ Soundwave displayed a smile on his visor. Optimus backed away silently and Bulkhead unsheathed his wrecking ball.

"Oh yeah? Why don't I wipe that smile right off his face?" Bulkhead glared.

"Soundwave, we have treated you fairly. For the sake of the natives of this planet tell us what Megatron is intending to build before we are forced to rely upon less civil methods of interrogation," Optimus replied.  _Turn off your audials, Ravage._ Ravage obeyed and Soundwave let out a blast of loud sound that lasted for a few seconds and was enough to make the Autobots scream out in pain.

"Scrap this! Soundwave is no ordinary cybertronian, inside or out. So I would strongly suggest opening him up so we can have a first-hand look at the information recorded on his drives," Ratchet glared. Soundwave immediately began deleting all of it.  _If Laserbeak doesn't reattach I might have just made the largest mistake in my time._

"Uh oh," Arcee frowned.

"Alright, he's downloading data," Bulkhead cheered.  _Who do you think I am, Bulkhead?_

"No. Soundwave is erasing data," Ratchet stared and Soundwave finished his work.

"Soundwave superior. Autobots inferior," he glared at them, using his real voice for the first time in years. The Autobots stared with optics wide in shock as Soundwave powered down.

"Is he..." Bulkhead trailed off.

"His vital signs remain functional. It seems he has simply severed all communications by crashing his own drives."

 

"Lord Megatron. I have located the one item upon this world which possesses enough raw tonnage to power the reconstructed Omega Lock- a particle collider syncatron," Shockwave reported as the screen stopped on a map of Antarctica.

"Excellent, Shockwave."

"However, the successful completion of the synthetic energon formula is proving to be far more difficult than anticipated," Shockwave moved over to the other screen.

"Knockout first procured this unfinished sample from the Autobot medic, did he not?" Megatron asked.

"That is my understanding."

"Then the most efficient means to an end may very well be to recruit that medic," Megatron suggested.

"Attempting to abduct the one Autobot who rarely leaves their base, a base we have yet to locate may prove to be a challenge," Starscream interrupted.

"You forget that we currently have an agent within the Autobots base," Megatron hummed.

"Laserbeak could reconnect with Soundwave and upload his directive to him," Shockwave agreed.

"Which would  _still_  require knowing the location of their base," Starscream crossed his arms.

"It would be my understanding that Soundwave kept surveillance records of more than just the human  _children_ ," Shockwave explained. He wasn't exactly angered by Starscream's sarcastic berating of his ideas, but rather found great smug pleasure in schooling the seeker. "And with more than just one flying mini-con, the efficiency may very well become tripled."

"You statistics make no sense," Starscream glared, "the only other flying mini-con we have is Buzzsaw. Would that not be simply doubled?"

"After Phasekill was damaged by C.Y.L.A.S. I took the liberty to upgrade _as well_ as repair him."

 

The three mini-cons followed Agent Fowler through the air, Phasekill now able to merge his legs into wings. It took the entire day after Agent Fowler took a detour on his way to the base. After a little surveying, Laserbeak led them into the base by smashing through a window. They began shooting at the others while Laserbeak shot off Soundwave's binds. Phasekill landed on Smokescreen while Buzzsaw began ripping up Bulkhead's chassis as if the mini-con was a scraplet.

"Good to taste the energon of an Autobot," Buzzsaw screeched as Smokescreen threw Phasekill aside. Smokescreen shot at Laserbeak, chipping the tip of his wing and setting him off balance. Laserbeak swiftly attached to Soundwave, reuploading the database. Soundwave stood and electrocuted the Autobots who stood in his way. Buzzsaw and Phasekill quickly fluttered over to him, one on each shoulder. Agent Fowler ran at Soundwave with a fire extinguisher but Ravage batted him to the side. Soundwave approached Ratchet swiftly and menacingly, not exactly happy with being pinned to the berth and interrogated. His cords attached to Ratchet and electrocuted him.


	33. Chapter 33

Shockwave oversaw the acquisition of the new human technology. The Autobots got through as Shockwave knew they inevitably would. Ultra Magnus was the first to reach Shockwave. Shockwave wasn't strong against the powerful blows, being unable to swing with full force due to his bulk. Still, he maintained an advantage when he grabbed Ultra Magnus's disabled hand.

"This is no place for a one-handed Autobot," Shockwave glared. He was well aware he also possessed only one servo but where his left one should've been but he also had a charged blaster.

"I'll take one bum hand over one good eye any day," Ultra Magnus replied and began beating Shockwave. Shockwave eventually slammed his blaster into Ultra Magnus. They fought for a small while before Ultra Magnus punched Shockwave in the gut, sending him stumbling backward and falling. "Now might be a fine time for surrender."

"A logical assumption," Shockwave stood slowly, "were it not for-"

Predaking came slamming through the roof and landed in between Shockwave and Ultra Magnus. Predaking batted the Autobots aside and gripped Shockwave suddenly in one of his talons. Shockwave grunted at the force in which he was lifted. Predaking leapt onto the objective, slamming his tail into the floor to release it, and flying with it in his hind feet. The ground bridge opened as Predaking flew towards it with Shockwave and the objective in his talons.

 

"What do you want from me?" Ratchet glared at the approaching warlord.

"Your assistance, actually, to help complete a little science project," Megatron replied.

"I will never cooperate," Ratchet growled.

"Shockwave does not require your cooperation to cipher your knowledge, doctor," Megatron replied as Shockwave attached the patch. After Shockwave disconnected himself eventually, Megatron returned from a conversation with Predaking. Shockwave detached Ratchet. "And what did the cortical psychic patch yield?"

"Only confirmation that the synthetic energon formula and that the Autobot medic's work on it remains incomplete," Shockwave replied.

"Then it seems we must help Ratchet finish his work."

 

Megatron entered Ratchet's cell alongside Starscream and Soundwave. "Are you through poking around inside my head?" Ratchet asked and turned to the Decepticons, "you didn't find what you wanted, did you? Or else you wouldn't be here."

"What I want apparently does not yet exist," Megatron answered.

"And that would be?"

"We would very much like for you to complete your work on the formula for synthetic energon," Megatron replied, acting as if he had a care for Ratchet himself.

"Even if I were capable, do you think that I would hand  _you_  a limitless supply of fuel and ammunition just so you can turn around and use it against the Autobots?" Ratchet snapped and turned away.

"Oh, you misunderstand, dearest Ratchet. I intend to use your formula for the purpose of creation, not destruction," Megatron replied. Ratchet turned to Megatron again, unsure what to say. "We have fortuitously discovered that your synth'en, when combined with cyber nucleic acid may serve to form the basis of an alternative cybermatter."

"You  _are_  attempting to rebuild the Omega Lock," Ratchet realized.

"We stand on the verge of a great moment of time, you and I. A restoration of our very homeworld," Megatron affirmed.

"Collaborate with the barbarian who essentially destroyed our planet in the first place, who sadistically crushed Bumblebee's voicebox while looking him in the eye? No thank you," Ratchet hissed.

"Then I present you with a choice," Megatron gestured to Starscream, "complete your research-" Megatron then gestured to Soundwave- "or..."

Soundwave stepped forwards, showing an image of the human children on his visor. "Humans. Always the weak link," Starscream chuckled to himself.

"Are these  _humans_  supposed to mean something to me?" Ratchet asked.

"If not, I am certain this will," Megatron replied and the image changed to the Autobot base. "As you must certainly be aware, we know the location of your current base. Accept my offer and I will allow your fellow Autobots and human pets to remain unharmed. Think it over, good doctor."

Megatron began walking away, joined by Starscream and Soundwave who walked side by side. "My Liege, you aren't really going to allow the Autobots to remain operational?" Starscream asked.

"Of course not," Megatron huffed, amused, "assemble your armada, Starscream and decimate their base once again." Soundwave quickly took his time off to visit Switchvolt in her quarantine chambers that she had seen fit to simply move into. As soon as he entered, Switchvolt perked up and Soundwave smiled through his visor as she approached him quietly, embracing him.

He wrapped his arms around her in turn and Switchvolt smiled. With her face so close to his spark, she could easily latch on, drain, and infect Soundwave. He simply trusted her not to. The door closed and he took off his visor before disabling the room's camera with one of his cords.

"It's good to see you back," Switchvolt smiled and Soundwave nodded. He let out a sigh, suddenly appearing quite nervous before he grabbed his visor again. He attached it again. "What's wrong."

"Soundwave superior. Autobots inferior," Soundwave played back a recording and Switchvolt chuckled.

"Who said that though?" she tilted her helm, smiling, "and no, you can't simply hide behind your visor."

Soundwave gestured to himself and Switchvolt nodded, not seeming surprised. "You did?"

Soundwave nodded, staring directly at her. Switchvolt replied with a nod and reached towards his visor, pulling it off. Soundwave smiled at her again and let his helm rest against hers. "My vow of silence does not apply to you," he spoke and Switchvolt jumped.

"I- I- you," she stammered and Soundwave chuckled slightly, nodding.

"I would not, however, speak even to you if I did not have  _other_  motives," Soundwave spoke with great hesitance as he ejected his mini-cons onto Switchvolt's berth.

"Such as?" Switchvolt tilted her helm confused. Soundwave closed his optics and his chassis opened up, revealing his spark to her.

 

Megatron led Ratchet across the ship's bridge, guarded by two vehicon soldiers. "I am sure you would more fully appreciate a tour of our facilities if you were comfortable," Megatron spoke and the vehicon to Ratchet's right deactivated his binds.

"How do you know I won't use these to amputate?" Ratchet unsheathed his blades.

"And pass up a chance to see our molecular masking field?" Megatron scoffed.

"Your cloaking device," Ratchet sheathed the blades and approached it. After a moment of temptation, Ratchet scoffed, "shielding is shielding, high tech or low."

"Perhaps you'll be more impressed by our energon transfusion capacitor," Megatron pressed a few keys and an image of the tech popped up on a larger screen, "it allows us to maximize our consumption a thousand-fold."

"Decepticon engineering never fails to impress," Ratchet stared.

"Doctor," Megatron turned to Ratchet, "we may be mortal enemies but Autobots and Decepticons do share one common goal. You would like to see the ruins of our devastated homeworld restored to their former brilliance as would I."

The image changed to that of Cybertron before the war, before it went dark. "Megatron, you would just try to conquer Cybertron all over again and enslave anyone who refuses to pledge allegiance to you," Ratchet accused.

"Of course I would," Megatron scoffed, "and your comrades would attempt to stop me as ever. But at least we would once again possess a planet worth fighting over."

"Perhaps. But you wouldn't stop there, would you? Earth would be next if not first. What assurance do I have that you would leave humankind be and that you wouldn't instantly terminate me once you get what you need?"

"None whatsoever. After all, we both know that as a Decepticon any assurances I might offer would be worthless. But that does not change the fact that you may be Cybertron's only hope of ever seeing life again," Megatron said and began walking away. They walked down the hall a small way towards the lab before Megatron continued, "while your forces  _have_  put a dent in our resources, Shockwave has been invaluable in updating our laboratory. Should you chose to accept the task, you shall have unrestricted access to our equipment."

For the most part, Ratchet ignored him and approached one of the pieces of technology, "is that a quantum cryo inducer? Only two were ever made."

Ratchet picked it up carefully and Megatron corrected him, "three, actually. You are holding the original prototype."

They left that room and Ratchet protested against the ideas, "even if you managed to reconstruct the Omega Lock, it is a mystic force. I've come to my senses. The notion of scientifically replicating its capabilities is pure folly. Madness even."

"But how will we ever know for certain doctor if we do not try," Megatron grinned and entered one of the rooms. Pressing a button, the floor began opening up, revealing the nearly finished Omega Lock. "And how can we not try when the means finally lay within our reach?"

Ratchet stared, horrified at the massive structure handing from the Nemesis. "By the Allspark," Ratchet gasped, "you've actually done it."

"Decepticon engineering," Megatron replied, "it will not take long for this Omega Lock's drives to be fully operational. All that is still needed to restore our home is the cybermatter to launch through it."

"Which requires a stabilized formula for the production of synthetic energon," Ratchet mused.

"I have every confidence in you, Doctor."

Ratchet squeezed his optics shut, knowing he was about to make a horrible decision, "I'll do it... but then you already knew that, didn't you?"


	34. Chapter 34

_"I would not, however, speak even to you if I did not have other motives," Soundwave spoke with great hesitance as he ejected his mini-cons onto Switchvolt's berth._

_"Such as?" Switchvolt tilted her helm confused. Soundwave closed his optics and his chassis opened up, revealing his spark to her._

Switchvolt gaped. The meaning of this, it was so  _great_  that Switchvolt was quite overwhelmed. The laser shield did not cover his spark, putting Soundwave in serious danger of Switchvolt's bite though it had proven on vehicons to not be contagious on her part. Switchvolt stared, feeling her secondary glossa rattle in the back of her throat. Phasekill ejected himself from Switchvolt's chassis and perched on her shoulder.

" _I did not see this coming. The choice is yours but I seriously recommend accepting. You guys are, after all, rather amazing together_ ," Phasekill gave his thoughts and leapt over to the other mini-cons who watched the event unfolding. Switchvolt smiled at Soundwave, stepping closer and placing a servo near the fragile energy core that was Soundwave's spark. Switchvolt couldn't believe this was happening. Soundwave remained silent for the most part, watching her intently before their optics met.

"Will you be my Sparkmate?" Soundwave asked, his tone far more certain than he had expected. Switchvolt though for a few seconds and felt Phasekill in the back of her processor, impatient.

 _I... don't know_ , Switchvolt stared,  _this is so, so surprising, intense. Exciting, even_.

Switchvolt closed her optics and did her best to calm her spark. This communications officer had been Switchvolt's first friend upon the Nemesis. If it weren't for him, she would not have been able to speak this day, would never have trusted  _anyone_. Granted, they were Decepticons, not trusting them was kind of the point. Soundwave seemed to be the only one willing to deny that and grow attached to her, befriend, and comfort her. Soundwave was family to her in a way that Phasekill was not.

Switchvolt opened her optics again and met his once more. Her chassis opened up, revealing her own spark.

"Yes," she watched Soundwave. He pulled her to him with happiness she had not seen him possess  _ever_. His chassis pressed against hers as they embraced and Switchvolt began feeling dizzy as she felt their sparks merging.

Eventually, there was a slight pain and her arms grew tighter around him as her chassis ached and she clenched her dentas. For a split second, there was immense pain and Switchvolt's terrorcon jaw opened, the secondary glossa snapping at the air. This entire process only lasted a few seconds but it felt like an eternity before their hug loosened. Soundwave closed his chassis and she closed hers, looking up at him with shock.

"I love you," Soundwave smiled and Switchvolt agreed.

 

"Fetch me the quantum cyber measure," Ratchet ordered.

Knockout scoffed, "do I look like hired help to you, Autobot?" Shockwave approached from behind.

"Knockout. Attend to the needs of our esteemed guest," Shockwave chided him.

"As you command," Knockout grumbled and walked away. Shockwave placed the unstable cybermatter in front of Ratchet.

"So we know this cybermatter to be produced by an atypical molecular displacement reaction?" Ratchet asked while working with the CNA.

"Extensive empirical evidence indicates the fundamental instability of the synth'en formulation to be the cause," Shockwave replied.

"Double-blind analysis?" Ratchet turned to Shockwave.

"Naturally. The results only confirm my original hypothesis. Once the erroneous variable has been corrected for, the synthetic material will combine properly with cyber nucleic acid," Shockwave replied.

"Introducing the stable form of cybermatter," Ratchet mused, "remarkable."

"Yes," Shockwave agreed, "quite an act of providence."

"And to think that had we not let you destroy the beasts, none of this would be possible," Knockout interrupted and everybody glared at him.

"Let?" Ratchet asked and grabbed the measure Knockout had retrieved.

"Uh, what I meant to say was those specimens you requested earlier aren't going to prepare themselves, are they?" Knockout stammered. Buzzsaw flew over to Knockout and began hissing in his audial, making the Decepticon medic shudder.

"There is much to do and little time, Doctor," Shockwave placed a servo on Ratchet's shoulder, "shall we get back to work?"

"Certainly," Ratchet replied. They got back to work and Shockwave began ordering Knockout when he got back with the mini-con still on his shoulder though Buzzsaw had stopped threatening him.

"Knockout. I require a fresh CNA sample."

"Oh, I... Knockout, bring this. Knockout, get that," Knockout growled as he reluctantly obeyed, "don't you ever get sick of it, Buzzsaw?"

"No, it's just you. Deal with it," Buzzsaw hissed and flew over to Shockwave. Knockout opened the shelf containing the CNA samples.

"Apparently fetching is all I'm good for lately," Knockout continued to grumble as he grabbed one of the samples, "it wasn't long ago I used to run this lab. Now I'm every ones' go for."

"Are you still grumbling, Knockout?" Buzzsaw hissed from across the room. Ratchet watched as Knockout walked slowly towards Shockwave. Ratchet saw that the door to the shelf was stuck on a fallen sample. Ratchet stared at it and Knockout noticed.

"Yes?" Knockout scowled.

"The isoprobe. I don't see on," Ratchet lied.

"What a surprise," Knockout rolled his optics and walked past, looking for it. While they were distracted, Ratchet worked on tugging the CNA sample out. He got it out as Knockout turned around, holding up the isoprobe. "Anything else?" he asked, seeming somewhat suspicious.

"Thank you," Ratchet forced a grin. Knockout ignored him and walked past then froze.

"You're welcome," Knockout smiled slightly, less angry with the work when he didn't feel like he was being taken for granted. Once Knockout had passed, Ratchet let out a sigh of relief and dropped the smile.

 

"We stand at the very precipice of a new age," Megatron watched the screen and Soundwave stood beside him, visor on. Suddenly, Soundwave detected something on the scanners and showed it to Megatron. "What do you mean our scanners have detected Laserbeak's signal?" Megatron turned growled, "Starscream. You did destroy the Autobot base, did you not?"

"With great fervor, my Lord," Starscream replied gleefully then paused, "why do you ask?"

"Because Laserbeak's frequency has been detected on radar."

"But that's not possible. He's right here in Soundwave's torso," Starscream gestured.

"Which is why this would appear to be an Autobot trick," Megatron replied, "designed to uncover our position and rescue a certain prisoner. But then, one has to wonder, how would they possibly manage to execute such a complex task without the proper facilities?"

"I- uh, allow me to troubleshoot," Starscream stammered.

 

Ratchet looked up when his screen beeped at him and he gasped, "the final piece of the puzzle. Thank you Decepticon engineering."

"Shockwave. Assembly of the Omega Lock is entering the final stage," Megatron spoke over the ship's comm, "your guidance is required."

"Understood, my Liege," Shockwave replied and set down the CNA sample he was holding, "Knockout, supervise our guest in my absence."

"Wow, thanks for the big vote of confidence," Knockout grumbled and Buzzsaw fluttered over.

"Oh, silence, Knockout," Buzzsaw rolled his single optic.

"I can't allow Megatron to possess the stabilized formula," Ratchet muttered to himself, "not now or ever." Ratchet walked over to some of the techs, turned it on and threw something into the spinning gears. It exploded.

"Oh for the love of- what is happening?" Knockout turned around and Buzzsaw flared his rusty wings.

"The formula's instability," Ratchet lied as smoke filled the air and an alarm sounded, "it must have triggered a chain reaction."

"Guards! Help me extinguish this inferno before it scorches the project and my finish!" Knockout ordered and the vehicons rushed in. Buzzsaw rolled his optic again and sliced his beak over Knockout's chassis.

 

"Lord Megatron. There's, uh, been a situation, uh, more like an accident really. I-" Knockout turned on the comm and Megatron turned to the screen.

"Spit it out," Megatron snarled.

"The prisoner has escaped!" Knockout cried out. Megatron let out a throaty growl, hurrying through the halls. Ratchet eventually ran into him in his vehicle mode and Megatron began crushing him underpede.

"If you terminate me, you'll never get your hands on the formula," Ratchet hissed. Megatron lifted his pede and Ratchet transformed, not quite able to stand.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so certain, Doctor. My experts are working diligently to disentangle your false trail as we speak," Megatron replied. Knockout's helm snapped up, revealing his look of horror.

 

"Tch tch, nice try," Knockout lifted the sample of CNA that Ratchet had attempted to steal, "I'll just put this back where it belongs."

"Spectrum analysis confirms that the synthetic energon is stable," Shockwave reported, lifting the yellow energon sample up, "the formula is now complete."

"And your time table for production?"

"With the aid of hyper-acceleration technology, not long," Shockwave replied as Megatron took the sample into his own digits. Megatron walked over to Ratchet.

"A pity you won't live long enough to witness the fruits of your labor," Megatron lifted the sample, "but as much as we appreciate your contributions, Doctor, I've made a promise to someone that I intend to keep." The vehicons began dragging him down the hall, towards where Predaking was waiting.

"Do you feel defenseless, Autobot?" Predaking asked as Ratchet looked up, "good. Now you know what my fellow predicons endured."

Predaking grabbed Ratchet by the helm, "right before you massacred them!" Predaking threw Ratchet across the hull. Ratchet stood and saw Predaking approaching swiftly in his beast mode. Predaking began to smack Ratchet about as if he was a cat playing with a toy.

 

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave reported as he worked with the new Omega Lock, energon tanks filling around him, "synthesis of the cybermatter required to cyberform Earth has commenced."

"Splendid, Shockwave," Megatron replied and turned to Soundwave, "move the Omega Lock into position. I want to be ready."

"At last," Starscream hummed, standing beside Knockout and Switchvolt, "good riddance to a wretched species."

"Although I will say they manufacture some fine looking automobiles," Knockout hummed and Starscream stared at him silently. Starscream looked to Switchvolt as well who shrugged.

 

Predaking lifted Ratchet into the air and tossed the medic aside. The predicon pounced on Ratchet and hissed as energon trickled from Ratchet's mouth. "Just get it over with," Ratchet rasped, "it's not like I could ever live with myself knowing the role I played in humankind's extinction."

Predaking hissed and leaned in.  _I would gladly take you up on that offer._

"But if you want to avenge your cohorts, don't stop with me. Keep avenging all the way to Megatron," Ratchet demanded. Confused, Predaking hissed and transformed back into his robot mode.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked.

Ratchet stood, clutching his side, "your high and mighty leader wanted your predicons exterminated and simply allowed us to do his dirty work for him."

"Nothing but a false claim to save your own spark," Predaking denied and lifted Ratchet into the air.

"You consider yourself an intelligent being, don't you?" Ratchet asked and Predaking's grimace dropped into a frown, "then rise above your base instincts and analyze the situation." Predaking dropped him. "We followed the trail that day with a desperate hope that it would lead to an energon mine. We had no idea we would find Shockwave's laboratory."

"A coincidence barely seems plausible," Predaking snarled.

"Because it wasn't a coincidence. Energon was clearly planted to lure us there by Megatron," Ratchet explained.

"Why would my Liege wish to destroy us?" Predaking asked."Having just been on the receiving end of your might, one theory springs to mind. Megatron fears you and any like you."


	35. Chapter 35

_"Members of Team Prime, Autobot and human, it has been my honor to lead you. On this day, the fates of two worlds hang in the balance and the battle to come may very well be our last. But for Earth, for Cybertron, for our comrade Ratchet, we must take the Decepticon warship._ "

 

Predaking hissed angrily and stormed through the halls, searching for Megatron. He destroyed troops during his rampage, leaving the Autobot behind. "Lord Megatron. Predaking is on a rampage and moving rapidly toward the-"

Predaking interrupted the vehicon, killing him on his way to the bridge.

 

"Are you sure confronting the beast bot directly is the best option, Lord Megatron?" Starscream questioned.

"We shall see how his majesty fair against the most powerful weapon in our vault: the Dark Star Sabre," Megatron replied and Switchvolt's terrorcon jaw opened. It seemed, however, that Predaking stood in between them and the vault.

"Megatron!" Predaking snarled.

"I'll just go fetch that little something we talked about," Knockout stammered and ran away.

"Is it true that  _you_  ordered the annihilation of my army?" Predaking yelled.

"Indeed. And my only mistake was not seeing the extermination through," Megatron replied, unsheathing his blade. Predaking did the same with his claws and ran forward. Megatron sliced his sword across Predaking's chassis and the predicon replied by throwing him aside.

"I will tear you apart!" Predaking yelled, grabbing a vehicon by the foot. They wrestled and screamed at each other. When Starscream realized that Megatron was being shoved back more he fired a missile into Predaking's back. The door behind them opened and Megatron threw him against one of the escape pods.

"That's the spirit," Megatron gasped for air, "but I was a champion of the Pits of Kaon not only due to my savage might but also my cunning!" Megatron ejected the escape pod, creating a vacuum.  Predaking gripped desperately at the edge of the doorway. "You should have heeded my advice and faced me as a beast."

Megatron shot Predaking, who fell out, flying through the air wildly. Megatron approached the doorway and grabbed its edges to avoid being sucked out. Switchvolt hurried and closed the door, Starscream right behind her. "Bravo, my Liege. It isn't every day one witnesses the extinction of a species all over again," Starscream congratulated him.

"One ultimate weapon coming right up," Knockout walked in with the sabre, "now where is tall dark and scaly?"

Megatron was about to reply when the ship's comm turned on. "Report."

"Lord Megatron, the ship is under attack by the Autobots." 

"But the warship is cloaked. How is that possible?" Starscream asked and Megatron though for a few seconds.

"The medic lives," he decided and grabbed the sabre, "mobilize what remains of our forces. The Omega Lock must be defended at all costs. If Optimus Prime wishes to wage a battle for the fate of both Earth  _and_  Cybertron, then I shall oblige him. This _will_ be our last stand."

 

Switchvolt fought alongside the vehicons on the hull of the ship. Soundwave was at the bridge, too busy to defend the Nemesis. Megatron leapt over the edge of the Nemesis, swinging his sabreat Optimus. It hit the Prime's jet pack and he grunted as he began flying uncontrollably off course. Optimus grabbed onto one of the wings of the ship and Megatron transformed, flying back up.

 

"Shut it down, Shockwave," Ratchet warned and Shockwave looked up from his work, "I cannot allow you to harm Earth."

"The planet will not be harmed. Only its indigenous life forms," Shockwave replied.

"Over my sparkless husk," Ratchet ran at him with a scream. Ratchet leapt up and Shockwave lifted his blaster as a shield. Ratchet rolled off and landed behind the cyclops. Shockwave ran at him, easily flinging him to the side.

Shockwave was about to finish the medic when his screen beeped at him. "Lord Megatron. The Omega Lock is fueled and ready." The floor began opening, revealing Optimus. Optimus began shooting at him. Shockwave allowed himself to fall sideways as Megatron flew into Optimus. Megatron kicked Optimus's gun off the edge of the Omega Lock.

"Shockwave. Commence Omega Lock firing sequence."

Shockwave obeyed.

 

"Ratchet, we're approaching your position," Arcee and Bumblebee ran through the halls and were stopped by Starscream and his armada. "Scrap."

"What? Attack!" Starscream commanded.

 

"Pack light. Pack light," Knockout reminded himself as he rummaged through his things and lifted the buffer, "ooh, pack smart." Knockout took it and began trying to find a way to sneak off the warship.

 

Soundwave heard blaster fire behind him and turned around to see Ultra Magnus with the wreckers. "Secure the bridge," Magnus ordered. They dismantled the vehicons, leaving him as the last protector o the bridge. Soundwave was not phased by this and opened a groundbridge beneath them that they fell through into a chamber filled to the brim with vehicons.

Soundwave went back to his work but was quickly interrupted by a groundbridge opening. The four vehicons guarding the room pointed their blasters at it, certainly not expecting their adversary to be so small.

Jack leapt out and the surprised vehicons pointed their blasters accordingly. "Surprise," Jack smiled and Miko ran out, wearing the apex armor. She easily terminated the vehicons.

"Pick on someone your own size," Miko was interrupted by another vehicon firing at her back. She threw him across the room. Soundwave sidestepped out of the way, somewhat unimpressed. He had nearly defeated Megatron as a gladiator and he held no fear for humans. He lifted his servo as she ran at him and opened a groundbridge at the tips of his digits.

He approached the human menacingly who backed away at an equal pace. "Raf, showtime!" Jack shouted. "Do it, Raf, now."

Another groundbridge appeared behind Soundwave and he turned to see it as the pressure between the two ground bridges began closing in on him. He held out his arms, trying to keep them apart in vain. Suddenly, it was over and the ground bridges were down but the colors were all faded. Soundwave looked up at the humans and glared. He ran at Miko, trying to slice through her with his arm. He simply passed through her and looked down at his servo.

"Enjoy the Shadowzone, dude," Miko mocked him.

"Come on. We need to figure out how to navigate this thing," Jack said and Soundwave watched them approach the controls.  _Alright, I got this. Just find Phasekill._

 

Switchvolt suddenly let out a scream of pain and collapsed to her knees. She saw the Omega Lock opening but she had more pressing matters. Her spark ached and her optics widened in terror when she could not feel Soundwave's presence anywhere on the ship. Arcee leapt at her and Phasekill phased the two of them into the Shadowzone, out of the way.

"We need to get to the bridge," Switchvolt hissed and looked up. She could sense him again, her spark had stopped throbbing, "he's in the Shadowzone. Get him out, Phasekill."

" _Of course_ ," Phasekill sent her back to the top phase and remained in the Shadowzone, going to search for Soundwave.

 

Megatron and Optimus battled on the edge of the Omega Lock. Optimus disarmed Megatron, sending the sabre flying back. Megatron, distracted, was thrown back. "Shockwave. Prepare to fire the-"

He was interrupted by a booming bang as the Nemesis started tipping over.

"What!?"

Smokescreen ran into the room where Shockwave and Ratchet were battling. Bumblebee and Arcee emerged as well. "Smokescreen!" Ratchet warned as Shockwave shot at him.

"Optimus, catch!" Smokescreen called out but was thrown to the side before he could throw it. The Decepticons began running towards the Star Sabre, in turn with Bumblebee and Arcee. Switchvolt joined in, doing her best to ignore the aching in her spark that lied to her of Soundwave's demise. Bumblebee and Shockwave made it their first and Bumblebee lifted the sabre, swinging it down upon Shockwave.

"Shockwave!" Switchvolt screamed and slingshotted over as Shockwave fell down, his optic cracked. Bumblebee began climbing down to Optimus and Switchvolt let out a snarl, transforming and chasing after him. Switchvolt let out a scream as she was shoved to the side by a massive weight.

"Optimus. You must use the sabre to destroy the Omega Lock," Ratchet spoke over his comm as Optimus shoved Megatron to the floor, "it is the only way to save Earth."

"Look up, Optimus," Bumblebee said and Optimus took his word for it and looked up to see Bumblebee climbing down.

"The Star Sabre," Megatron snarled as Switchvolt's spiny attacker slammed a massive tail into her jet mode. Switchvolt fell, letting out a scream of rage. The manticore grabbed her, lifting her into the air so she could get a good look as Bumblebee jumped across the Omega Lock. Megatron shoved Optimus aside and began shooting at the scout.

Optimus shoved his blaster to the side, too late as the blaster fire smacked into Bumblebee. Bumblebee dropped the sabre in mid-air and Switchvolt watched in horror along with the Autobots and Slipclaw who had somehow managed to reattach her tail and scavenge up some darts. Bumblebee's optics flickered as he fell into the liquid cybermatter in flames.

"Bumblebee," Switchvolt muttered, "enemies until the end. For that I am sorry."

Starscream and Megatron grinned though Switchvolt was hardly so sadistic. Slipclaw did not attack, simply hovering. "No!" Optimus let out a pained scream and began attacking Megatron in a rage. Megatron's back slammed against one of the pillars as he cried out in pain.

"Lord Megatron," Switchvolt gasped. Slipclaw began flying forwards with insane speed, letting out a shriek as Optimus approached Megatron. Slipclaw flew in front of Optimus, dropping the surprised Switchvolt.

"You bested, uh, Predaking was it? A predicon who bested me. I bow to your power, as does my crew," Slipclaw roared as Switchvolt provided enough of a distraction for Megatron to grab the Dark Star Sabre. Optimus threw Switchvolt to the side and she flew away. Megatron yelled and turned around, his sword releasing a blast of dark energy that forced Optimus to fly back.

Megatron walked over to the edge of the Omega Lock as Optimus hung from the edge. "Prepare to join you scout in the Allspark," Megatron lifted his cursed blade above his helm.

"Megatron!" an unfamiliar voice screamed and Megatron turned around, confused. He was stabbed through the spark chamber by none other than Bumblebee holding the Star Sabre. "You took my voice. You will never rob anyone of anything ever again."

Slipclaw let out a roar, flying at Bumblebee. Megatron lifted the Dark Star Sabre but it fell down behind him. Megatron stared at his empty servo and fell to his knees.

"Megatron!" Switchvolt let out a scream of fury as Optimus shot Slipclaw, sending the newly allied predicon slamming into one of the pillars.

"Lord Megatron!" Starscream collapsed to his own knees, "no!"

The purple glow of Megatron's spark faded and his optics went dark as he slid back off of the Star Sabre, down into the ocean far below. Soundwave reached the top phase when he made it to the Omega Lock and stood by Starscream in horror of what he saw.

"No," Soundwave hissed. Bumblebee pulled Optimus up onto the rim of the Omega Lock. The Decepticons took a few seconds to mourn before Starscream leapt forward, "I will avenge you, Master!"

"Starscream!" Shockwave pulled the rageful seeker back and held him by the waist, not emotionless at all and surprisingly protective, "do not be a fool."

"Curse you and your logic!" Starscream protested as Shockwave carried him away. Soundwave stared at Switchvolt who looked up at him with a small nod, tears falling from her optics. Slipclaw grabbed the crying seeker and dragged her to Soundwave. Slipclaw transformed into her robot mode and they followed the other Decepticons away.

The Decepticons fled the ship together, running as fast as they could. There was only one escape pod left and the Nemesis had already space-bridged to Cybertron. Starscream shared a glance with the others. They all entered the same pod, except for Slipclaw who simply followed, though Switchvolt and Soundwave did so in the Shadowzone. She curled up silently against her sparkmate, unable to be amused that they were partly inside the other two due to phasing.

"Ugh!" Starscream growled, "your elbow articulator is digging into my lateral fracture."

"Do you intend to whine for the duration of the voyage?" Shockwave muttered and Starscream grumbled to himself as Buzzsaw chuckled, finding himself surprisingly comfortable on Shockwave's shoulder despite the cramped space. They watched as the Autobots sent the cybermatter directly into Primus's spark.

Switchvolt smiled slightly, though it was quite forced.  _Their planet, at least, their home, was alive again. Their cause, however, was not._


	36. Chapter 36

Shockwave led the other three through the lab. Slipclaw had not followed the escape pod for long, it seemed. Outside, they passed by what appeared to be two burial mounds. Switchvolt looked over at it, wondering if she should maybe ask who he had buried. She was aware that Ratbat had died in his care, however, so she assumed that's who was buried. Starscream remained surprisingly quiet, crossing his arms and trudging slowly behind them. Soundwave was keeping a careful optic on his sparkmate. Due to this, she stayed close to him, keeping a frown on her faceplates at all times.

"And, pray tell, what exactly do you have in mind, Shockwave?" Starscream eventually spoke up.

"Reconstruction of the Decepticons," Shockwave answered, "due to our lack of resources, it is only logical to seek shelter first."

"Of course. _Logic_. Is that _all_ you think about?" Starscream groaned.

"Only most of it," Shockwave replied, shocking the seeker, "now, shall we continue?"

Starscream opened his mouth to protest and Switchvolt interrupted, "yes. We shall." Phasekill ejected himself, sitting on his deployer's shoulder. "Do you actually have a plan?"

"Refuel, regroup," Shockwave shook his helm, "build our strength and hold the element of surprise."

"It _would_ be only logical," Starscream hummed and Soundwave tilted his helm as Starscream smiled slightly, "we will avenge our old master, I swear it."

"I swear it," Soundwave played back and Switchvolt scowled.

"I swear it," Shockwave reluctantly agreed and they all turned to Switchvolt who simply returned their stares. Switchvolt closed her optics and sighed.

"I swore it the second I joined the Decepticon ranks and saw Starscream in charge," Switchvolt glared at the other seeker, "I swear it again and all times over. Lord Megatron will forever be our leader, dead _or_ alive."

 

Switchvolt watched Phasekill crawling along her arm. Buzzsaw was hissing at Starscream again, likely muttering to the seeker about all the things the mini-con could do about him. Starscream appeared mortified. Switchvolt had determined early on that Soundwave was still Buzzsaw's deployer, but that was as far as their relationship went. Buzzsaw was more of an ally to Shockwave then anyone else and was good at repelling Starscream. A few weeks ago, he would also be hissing at and threatening Knockout but they hadn't heard from the four-wheeler.

Switchvolt was thirsty still, her appetite insatiable. Soundwave had offered but she denied it, as it would destroy her to hurt him. According to Starscream, who she bit at one point purely out of anger, that the bite itself didn't do more than.

If Switchvolt had been aiming to drain energon, there was no doubt it would have.

"Switchvolt!" Starscream barked, "why is the energon not stacked?"

"Because you're not doing your job," Switchvolt replied.

"I am still your commanding officer-"

"No, Shockwave is. We have nothing military that needs doing which means he's yours as well. Now move!" Buzzsaw snarled and Starscream glared at the bird.

"You heard him, Starscream, chop chop," Switchvolt shrugged and placed the bones she'd gathered on Shockwave's lab table.

Starscream opened his mouth to protest but Shockwave beat him to it, "perhaps it would be logical if Starscream joined you. Soundwave can resume stacking."

Switchvolt glared for a second before walking away, grumbling as Starscream beamed triumphantly, "we'll cover more ground if we split up."

"You have a point," Starscream shrugged as Buzzsaw left them, "sadly it's also more opportunities for us to be discovered by the Autobots."

Phasekill let out a beep, " _please let's just go to the Shadowzone so we have an excuse._ "

 _That's the plan_ , Switchvolt thought back. "Not if we're in the Shadowzone."

Starscream grumbled as they exited the lab together, "doesn't that hurt your dear sparkmate?"

"No, not since I have Phasekill. He doesn't have a phase shifter, which is why it hurts me," Switchvolt explained and Phasekill jumped over to Starscream. The two vanished and Switchvolt waited a short while for Phasekill to reappear, attach, and bring her to the Shadowzone as well. When she did, Starscream was waiting, glaring. "Yes?"

"Ah!" Starscream let out a scream and began walking away, "let's go!"

"There's nobody here to see us. We can split up," Switchvolt ignored him and transformed.

"That sounds just perfect to me," Starscream went in the opposite direction. Switchvolt scanned as she flew, seeing workers repairing buildings lost to the war. Her scanner began picking up something and she turned to fly to the source. She transformed when she made it there, discovering the signal to be from inside a residential building. Confused, Switchvolt walked in boldly, not worried about a trap. She was untouchable in the Shadowzone. After a while, she found the bone just laying on a small platform.

Switchvolt entered top phase and lifted the skull up. There was an engraving on it, text, but it was too dusty to read. Switchvolt was about to reenter the Shadowzone when she heard a creak. She turned back, seeing nothing and detaching Phasekill. Phasekill crawled around and Switchvolt kept the skull in one hand, unsheathing her other blade. Phasekill returned, reporting that he found nothing before he reattached. They entered the Shadowzone and Switchvolt looked around once more before leaving. She transformed, searching for more bones, not finding any, and flying back to the lab. She transformed when she got there and entered top shift, leaving Phasekill in the Shadowzone for Starscream.

"Looks like we're not the only ones searching," Switchvolt set the skull down and Shockwave picked it up, inspecting it before he froze. Seeing his clear distress, she tilted her helm. "Something wrong?" He didn't answer, "seriously, Shockwave, what is happening? Shockwave?"

"Nothing," he replied suddenly, placing the skull down, "nothing is happening. Where is Starscream?"

"Still in the Shadowzone. Phasekill's waiting to bring him back to top phase," Switchvolt relented. She hadn't seen this before, not at this magnitude. Soundwave approached and tilted his helm. Switchvolt shrugged.

"Why should I care?" Shockwave suddenly asked and Switchvolt froze up.

"Because you asked?" She stammered, confused by the mad scientist's behavior.

"This is illogical. I am going to recharge," Shockwave turned off his equipment and walked away. Switchvolt turned to Soundwave, bewildered. Soundwave tilted his helm again and Switchvolt replied by shaking her head.

"I don't know," Switchvolt muttered, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's terrified."

Starscream appeared suddenly, not a surprise, "perhaps Shockwave's processor is in a glitch."

Switchvolt hated Starscream and his insults. Sadly, it was all too possible that Shockwave had indeed glitched, meaning they would have to tread carefully. "Your incessant whining and insulting Shockwave is grating on more than just his nerves. However, you may be correct," Switchvolt sighed. Soundwave shook his helm and pointed at the skull on the table, "of course we should do our own research while he's gone."

Starscream grinned, "oh? And what exactly are you planning to research?"

"The text," Switchvolt held up the skull. Soundwave turned on a few pieces of equipment and they began scanning the writing on it. The computers worked to read it for them since it was too ruined to actually read it normally.

Eventually, the characters began matching, slowly revealing what was written on the skull.

_C-_

_-O-_

_-I-_

_-L-_

_-C-_

_-O-_

_-R-_

_-D_

"Who is Coilcord?" Switchvolt muttered and looked down the hall. _No sign of Shockwave_.

"I don't know," Starscream groaned, earning a glare from Soundwave, "maybe he was lonely out here on Cybertron and named the skull Coilcord so he could have a friend! Exactly. This has been no help."

"Or we could just ask who Coilcord is," Switchvolt glared at him and Starscream tensed.

"Out of the question. You saw his reaction at Coilcord's name. Can you imagine what he'd do if we actually _said_ it?" Starscream hissed.

Soundwave began piecing parts together of what Starscream had previously said, "lonely out here- Coilcord- friend."

"Shockwave doesn't have friends, he has lab assistants," Starscream shrugged.

"What about Buzzsaw?" Switchvolt asked, "he was with Shockwave, he'd know."

Soundwave agreed and Starscream cowered, "that cursed birdbrain? He'd probably just hiss and go tell Shockwave."

"What would you rather we do?" Switchvolt glared.

"Forget it, drop the subject and avoid any murder our dear Shockwave might send our way," Starscream suggested.

"You can do that on your own time," Switchvolt sighed. Her curiosity would probably be the end of her.


	37. Chapter 37

" _We have endured bitter hardships and countless battles. But at long last, our home planet has been restored. We would not be standing on Cybertronian soil if not for the valiant efforts of those both assembled here and our absent comrades. Ratchet, who remains on Earth to safeguard our human friends; and Cliffjumper, who made the ultimate sacrifice. But on this day, at the dawn of a new era, we gather to bestow a special honor, one earned by Bumblebee. Through his bravery and devotion, to the cause of peace, long before he rid this universe of the scourge of the Decepticon warmonger._ "

Switchvolt was quite uneasy and it wasn't just due to the discovery of Coilcord weighing down on her processor. Something was coming and the remnants of Artifact pulsed eagerly. When the seeker snapped out of recharge, she rushed to the lab and began scanning for anything out of the ordinary.

Switchvolt sighed in relief when everything appeared normal. Her spark dropped when she heard one of the scanners go off outside. Everybody else was asleep and Phasekill wasn't with her. Readying her blasters, she opened the door to the lab, expecting an intruder. What she was met with instead was the end of Shockwave's cannon. "Explain yourself. Why are you hostile?" he glared.

"You tripped the sensors," Switchvolt complied. Shockwave glanced over at them and lowered his cannon.

"You explanation is logical," he nodded and Switchvolt stood down. He remained silent, waiting for her to leave as she thought.

"Who's Coilcord?" Switchvolt muttered.

"How do you know?"

"The skull had their name on it," Switchvolt replied, "judging by your reaction, it's not a happy memory."

"It was happy, but just a memory," Shockwave shook his helm. Switchvolt nodded bit didn't leave.

"What happened?" she asked.

Shockwave gave her a suspicious glare, "why should I trust you enough to elaborate?"

"Because Starscream doesn't care to know and Soundwave doesn't care to speak," she shrugged, "I won't force you to say anything."

Shockwave looked down at the grave and watched it, "she was neutral to the war, in stasis during the Fall. Coilcord became my lab assistant while she searched for her carrier. She was going to be my sparkmate after I got back from an expedition with Buzzsaw. When I got back, she was instead dead. I found the scraplets eating her legs- the only thing left."

"I'm sorry," Switchvolt scowled, "I can leave you alone... If you-"

Shockwave looked up at her and shook his helm, "I require recharge. Speak nothing of this to anyone."

"Of course not," Switchvolt nodded and left him alone.

 

Switchvolt woke up to Soundwave calling out her name. "Yes, Love?" she scowled, not quite ready to wake up.

"Darksteel and Skylynx are ready to be released," Soundwave answered, "we are all to be present for imprinting."

"I'm up," Switchvolt nodded as Soundwave put his visor back on. With the crest on his visor, he was much more menacing. The prowess of his gladiator days showed. It was a part if him that Switchvolt knew he had grown attached to, and she loved it, as she did with every part of him. Switchvolt stood slowly and left their quarters. The hallway wasn't long, ending in the lab where Starscream and Shockwave stood waiting. Shockwave began typing in a few commands, resulting in energy coursing through the cables attached to the pods. The two gryphon-like Predacons began squirming in their cells as the liquid began seeping out the bottom of their containers. Once the liquid was freed from the pods, the glass opened up, with two Predacon twins glaring at each other and then at the Decepticons before them.

"Welcome, my creations," Shockwave stared and the two Predacons bowed slightly and transformed.

 

_"Megatron... Megatron. Megatron!"_

_Megatron's eyes opened slowly and with shock, staring up at the voice which called to him, "Unicron?" The face of Unicron was not the most welcome one, considering their last encounter. Megatron stared, curious and wary, "I do not understand. Why am I not one with the All-Spark? Do I yet live?"_

_"You do not, yet you cannot join the All-Spark because my life-blood once flowed through your veins," Unicron replied._

_"Dark energon," Megatron hissed._

_"It binds you to my Anti-Spark," Unicron nodded, staring down at the mere fly before him._

_"Optimus Prime used the Matrix of Leadership to imprison you in the Earth's core. So how is it that you speak to me now?" Megatron glared, growing annoyed._

_"The foolish Prime rendered only my material form dormant, but my energy form was aroused from slumber when I sensed the awakening of an ancient rival across the cosmos," Unicron explained, glaring into the distance._

_"Primus," Megatron mused, "so it would seem Optimus succeeded in restoring Cybertron, after my demise."_

_"I now must finish what I began eons ago. And for that, my Anti-Spark requires a vessel."_

_"So, I will live again?" Megatron perked up, hopeful._

_"Only to serve me. Your husk will simply be an instrument of my will," Unicron's eyes glowed brightly and Megatron felt his chest burning. He rose from the ocean floor with a scream, the dark matter flowing through him. He fell to his knees, feeling himself changing. It was painful, resulting in quite a few screams. He transformed suddenly, and shot up, out of the water and towards Cybertron._

 

"In the company of your fellow Autobots, in the presence of Primus, the living core of our planet, and," Optimus paused, lifting the Star Sabre, "by the authority invested in me by the Matrix of Leadership. Bumblebee," the sword tapped each of the bowing scout's shoulders, "arise a warrior."

The other Autobots congratulated him and Wheeljack turned to the statue of Megatron, "Let's get this party started." He pressed a button, resulting in the explosion and crumpling of the statue. The two wreckers rammed each other's chests, and Smokescreen punched Bumblebee on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the club, Bee. Warrior today, who knows, Prime tomorrow?"

"Slow down, Smokey," Bumblebee lifted his servo up, smiling, "I'm not sure I'd wish a Prime's responsibility on anyone."

"I am sorry to interrupt your celebration-" Optimus interrupted.

"Here it comes," Arcee put a servo on her hip.

"Primes never party," Bulkhead agreed.

"-but I must take my leave of you," Optimus continued.

"Sir, may I ask why?" Ultra Magnus stepped forwards.

"Though Cybertron is once again able to support life, our planet is currently incapable of generating new lives, not until I retrieve the wellspring from which all life on Cybertron is born, and ultimately returns: the Allspark," Optimus answered.

"You mean it isn't here?" Smokescreen asked.

"Nor has it been, Smokescreen. Not for thousands of years. As the war for Cybertron reached a tipping point, and the Decepticon army appeared to be unstoppable, I opted to safeguard the Allspark from Megatron by covertly sending it to a distant sector of the galaxy. The Matrix of Leadership will enable me to guide us to its present location."

"What are we waiting for? Let's take the warship and bring it back," Bumblebee offered.

"These remain dangerous times, Bumblebee. We cannot leave Cybertron unsecured. Not with most high-ranking Decepticons unaccounted for," Optimus shook his helm.

"Not to mention our stray Predacons," Ultra Magnus glared down at his prosthetic servo.

"Ultra Magnus, you will supervise patrols to find and capture the fugitive Decepticons," Optimus explained and Ultra Magnus expressed the honor, "Bulkhead, you will lead the reconstruction effort. Begin by building a landing field to welcome returning refugees. Wheeljack, I will require your extensive experience navigating deep space."

"When do we leave?" Wheeljack smirked.

 

_"Superluminal space-drive. Impressive," Megatron watched Unicron fly his body through space at an astonishing speed._

_"One of the many upgrades that I made to your limited corporeal form, but only necessary to reach Cybertron," Unicron replied._

_"So," Megatron turned to him, "we are to rule together, as one." Unicron replied by sending two rays of dark energy from his eyes, into Megatron's spark chamber. Megatron screamed and fell to his knees._

_"You will rule nothing," Unicron snarled, "I travel to Cybertron for one reason only: to destroy Primus personally."_

_Megatron looked up with protest, "but, to destroy Primus is to destroy Cybertron."_

_"Thus will begin a new age, the Age of Chaos."_

 

Bulkhead checked a few things on his datapad as vehicons worked on construction. He paused, looking up and immediately becoming alarmed, "woah woah woah! How are you gonna attach the cladding when the framing structures incomplete, huh?"

The vehicons picked up their giant metal rectangle and began walking again, not giving Bulkhead enough time to warn them of the other vehicons carrying pipes the other way. Almost all of them fell off and Bulkhead groaned. He looked up to see Arcee transforming out of her vehicle mode. "Labor issues?" she asked.

"Any news of our fugitives?" Bulkhead asked.

"Just signs of recent scavenging in former Decepticon installations," Arcee replied.

"The Decepticon warship can't detect their life signals?" Bulkhead asked.

"Soundwave must have found a way to shield or disable them," Arcee frowned. Bulkhead looked up at the warship with a scowl. I'll feel better when that gruesome foursome are locked up with the others."

 

"Okay, you got my attention," Bumblebee pulled up a screen to look into the room where all of the Decepticons were banging their fists against random surfaces. "What do you want?"

"We are prisoners of war, we have rights!" Knockout exclaimed, glaring sharply, "when are we going to have access to an oil bath?"

"When are you going to tell me where I can find your pals?" Bumblebee raised a brow.

Knockout groaned and rolled his eyes, "I told you before, Shockwave had dozens of secret labs hidden across Cybertron. Top secret."

"A shame," Bumblebee lifted up Knockout's buffer, "your finish is looking pretty drab."

Knockout growled and struggled against his cuffs, "I don't know where they are, I swear." Knockout paused, "but I have an idea where you might try looking."

 

"Somebody might want to think about renaming the Sea of Rust, just sayin'. Though I was hoping more of us would be rushing back here to see it," Smokescreen drove in front of Ultra Magnus, "you know, now that it's all bright and shiny."

Ultra Magnus passed him, "Cybertron will populate in time, Kid. You have to remember, refugees could be returning from lightyears away." He detected something and informed Smokescreen, "movement. Two contacts in point 8-4." They transformed, blasters ready, "approach with caution."

The peered around the corner, seeing two scavenging Cybertronians with yellow optics. They glared at him. "My name is Ultra Magnus. Are you Autobot or Decepticon?" The one that was glaring chuckled as they stood, throwing something over his shoulder. They were massive, menacing, and clearly not Autobot.

"Neither," the teal one glared as they both transformed, tall and proud.

"Predacons," Ultra Magnus nodded and shot at them. They ran towards him, the teal one tackling Ultra Magnus while the blue one lifted Smokescreen in his jaws, slamming him tot he ground. Ultra Magnus shot at Skylynx, slashed across the chassis. Skylynx knocked Ultra Magnus to the side with his tail and took flight. Ultra Magnus grabbed onto said tail as Skylynx roared. Skylynx glared under his wing and sent two bolts of fire at him. Ultra Magnus climbed to his neck and began punching him over the beak. Skylynx slammed into a building, falling to the ground.

Smokescreen shot at Darksteel, the blue gryphon fierce and unrelenting, treating the bot as a toy and tossing him about. Smokescreen slammed into a building further away. Debris trapped the weak Autobot. Darksteel scampered over to him and readied a stream of fire. Ultra Magnus punched Skylynx away from him and saw Smokescreen struggling. Darksteel's fire unleashed and Ultra Magnus tried to shoot at him. Instead, Skylynx tossed Ultra Magnus to the side.

Darksteel squinted, confused when he saw the spot he'd burned empty. Smokescreen walked out of the wall, looking down at the Predacon. "Phase beats flame every time," Smokescreen smirked and saw Ultra Magnus on the ground, "scrap." Darksteel ran at him and he fell back through the wall, driving for Ultra Magnus. Darksteel ran after him, claws scraping against the ground. "Bumblebee, I need an emergency groundbridge, stat!"

Ultra Magnus groaned, opening his optics as Skylynx towered over him, roaring. Smokescreen leapt for Ultra Magnus, placing his servo on the older one's chassis. Skylynx claw phased through him and Darksteel crashed into his brother. "Hang tight, chief. I'm getting you outta here," Smokescreen dragged Ultra Magnus, through the groundbridge, watching with terror as the Predacons ran after him. The groundbridge closed before they could make it and they roared to the sky.


	38. Chapter 38

Arcee stood by the anxious Smokescreen on the hull of the Nemesis as the waited. The Spacebridge was opened before them, waiting. Ratchet stepped through, eyes grim as always, "where's the patient?"

 

Ultra Magnus groaned as Ratchet inspected him. "He is suffering from a multitude of internal injuries, most quite severe."

"So, anyone care to explain what two more Predacons are doing on Cybertron?" Arcee turned to Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"I thought Optimus said new life wasn't possible without the Allspark," Bulkhead agreed. 

"I'm no authority, but something tells me cloning old bones doesn't constitute new life," Bumblebee scowled."

"Shockwave's been playing in his lab since the war. Why stop now?" Bulkhead agreed.

"Doesn't matter where those beasts came from," Smokescreen interrupted, "we've gotta take 'em down."

"If Shockwave's back in business, there could be more of them. A lot more," Bumblebee disagreed, looking at the others.

"We need to call Optimus," Bulkhead decided.

"Really, Bulk? And interrupt his quest to save the future of our race on Cybertron?" Arcee smirked.

 

"Why send the Allspark to Theta Scorpii?" Wheeljack asked, "one of the most hazardous systems in the galaxy."

"Precisely to deter Megatron from searching this region for it," Optimus stood behind him. Wheeljack looked back questioningly.

"With all the gamma bursts and planetoid collisions out here, how can you be sure it survived?" Wheeljack shrugged, looking out the window at the asteroids around them.

"The Allspark itself is comprised of pure energy. In order to contain it and launch it off-world, Alpha Trion forged a vessel capable from extracting it from the ether. It is this indestructible reliquary we seek," Optimus explained.

Wheeljack shrugged again, "well, I'll try not to scratch the paint on this tub, but no promises."

"We cannot risk being stranded if our ship is damaged. It is best that you remain here, Wheeljack," Optimus argued.

"You're the boss," Wheejack let him go. Optimus took flight through the asteroid belt.

 

"Watch your step," Bumblebee warned, looking over at a metal rod and picking it up before he continued walking.

"Who made him leader?" Smokescreen asked the other two.

"Bee did snuff Megatron," Bulkhead pointed out.

"I'm not leading," Bumblebee corrected, inspecting the ground and scraping off some liquid energon, "I'm scouting." Bumblebee stood up and continued on.

"Fair enough, but you do realize we're nowhere near where we found those Predacons, right?" Smokescreen narrowed his optics.

"We're not looking for those Predacons," Bumblebee explained, "I followed this energon trail which means he was wounded and I know we aren't the ones who wounded him."

"Woah, you mean we've been tracking-" Bulkhead was cut off by the flapping of wings. Predaking glared down at them from his perch, letting out a warning screech in his beast mode. He flared his wings and Bulkhead continued, "-Predaking?"

The Autobots readied their blasters as Predaking's throat glowed. "Hold fire," Bumblebee ordered and held up the pole he'd found, "recognize this, Predaking?" Predaking closed his maw, letting the fire die down as he stared, "you served aboard Megatron's warship.  Surely you're familiar with this little treasure from his vault? The Immobilizer. It causes instant stasis lock, though the victim remains fully conscious. A living death."

Predaking growled as Bumblebee kneeled, setting the fake Immobilizer by his pedes, "but we didn't come here to fight, Your Highness."

Predaking glared at the bowing warrior and transformed, "then why have you evade in my refuge, Autobot?"

The Autobots lowered their weapons as Bumblebee stood, "we need answers. Do you know of any more Predacons currently on Cybertron?"

"Indeed," Predaking replied, "legions of them. Behold, my subjects," Predaking gestured to the field of bones behind him, "a countless multitude rendered extinct ages ago by the Great Cataclysm. Unearthed by the shifting of plates during our planet's restoration."

"Yeah, well, me and Ultra Magnus just about got scrapped by two living Predacons. Know anything about them, Your Highness?" Smokescreen glared.

"Two? Where? I know only of Slipclaw," Predaking stared, growing increasingly interested.

"Slipclaw wasn't one of them and we came to ask your help in finding them," Bumblebee offered.

"For revenge?" Predaking accused.

"No. Optimus Prime would deem it a tragedy to stain Cybertron's fresh soil with any newly-spilled energon," Bumblebee replied, "so help us prove what Megatron was never willing to- that more than one race can peacefully coexist on our planet."

"You assume that because I turned against Megatron, I can forgive the Autobots their roll in the destruction of my brethren on Earth?" Predaking snarled, "leave me be and dare not trespass here again."

Bumblebee walked away silently and tossed the rusty pole over his shoulder.

 

Starscream transformed with a massive bone in his servos, walking through the halls to Shockwave's lab. Soundwave was out gathering bones, running solo away from the Predacons while Switchvolt helped sort through bones. "I have returned, partner," Starscream strolled in as Switchvolt left, staring at Shockwave and complaining, "I trust you haven't strained yourself tinkering in your lab while I was toiling the field like a common drone? I mean, I seem to supply all the bones faster than you grow new clones."

"Starscream," Shockwave turned to him, "given our lack of infrastructure and frequent need to relocate in order to avoid detection, it is not logical to expect greater productivity this point in time."

"At least your new clones lack the arrogance of your last effort," Starscream spun the energon prod in his servo as Switchvolt walked back in, "the one who named himself Predaking."

Starscream jumped and looked over to see Darksteel and Skylynx entering the lab, tripping over empty energon cubes. "Be careful, you clumsy brutes," Starscream chided them, swiping the energon prod through the air, "where have you been?"

"Gutting Autobots," Skylynx smirked while Darksteel laughed, shrill and airy.

"What?" Starscream snarled, "you were ordered to avoid all contact with the enemy." Starscream jabbed the energon prod into Skylynx's chassis. Skylynx screamed and fell back. Darksteel rushed to help his brother but only met the same fate. Switchvolt stepped forwards while Shockwave watched but it was over too quickly. "I don't hear you laughing now, Darksteel," Starscream smirked as Shockwave went back to his work.

"We weren't followed," Skylynx argued.

"Fools, now that they know of your existence, we have lost the element of surprise," Starscream scolded them.

Darksteel laughed, "the Autobots are weak."

"They fled like cowards," Skylynx agreed, "we have no need to fear them."

"Perhaps, Skylynx, but we must not underestimate them either. Their treacherous scout was able to fell the mighty Megatron, rest his spark," Starscream frowned as he was being stared at again.

Surprising Starscream, Shockwave agreed, "as such, it is paramount that we harvest the CNA to necessary to clone more of you. Many more of you."

"So that we may build an army of beasts great enough to eradicate the Autobots and conquer Cybertron. In Lord Megatron's memory and name," Starscream finished.

 

"What makes you think we'll find Shockwave's cloning lab here?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, wasn't Darkmount Megatron's military HQ?" Smokescreen agreed.

"If the intel I received from Knockout is accurate," Bumblebee stopped and transformed, followed by the other three, "we'll find a map of Shockwave's entire lab network here in the citadel's databank.

 

Wheeljack panicked when his alarms began going off, snapping to attention, "not good." Optimus flew past the planetoids and paused when he noticed the Allspark. "Optimus, plasma storm incoming." Optimus sped forwards, only more determined. "Get outta there. That Allspark container may be indestructible but you aren't."

"I am too close to turn back," Optimus stubbornly refused, flying forwards.

"Come on chief," Wheeljack muttered, "we're out of time." Asteroids exploded as they came in contact with the storm that was not far at all from Optimus and the Allspark as Optimus wrapped his arms around it. "Optimus, if we don't get out of here right now-" Wheeljack began turning his ship. "Optimus!" He saw Optimus appearing out of the distance, holding the Allspark. "That's why he'd Prime."

Optimus got on the ship as an asteroid crashed into it. "Cutting it a little close, don't you think?" Wheeljack smirked.

"Wheeljack, set a course for Cybertron," Optimus ordered.

"Hold onto your hob-caps," Wheeljack smirked and sped off, "that's the future of life on Cybertron, huh? I kind of figured it'd be bigger."

 

"Lord Smokescreen, Emperor of Destruction," Smokescreen wiggled and mocked Megatron on Darkmount's throne.

He did a little dance, disturbing Bulkhead, "how can you sit there? That's some bad mojo."

"What do you know? Knockout actually shot straight for once," Bumblebee smirked as he stared at the map before him.

"What'd you have to do, buff his finish?" Arcee smirked.

"Close. Let's download the data and get outta here," Bumblebee walked towards Bulkhead.

"Hey," Bulkhead pointed towards the sky, "something's heading our way."

"Predaking?" Arcee glared.

"Moving too fast," Bumblebee shook his helm.

"Starscream?" Bulkhead suggested, but he was wrong as well. Bumblebee's optics widened as Megatron transformed, landing before them. He looked different, more dangerous, royal, and as if he'd been lined with rusty gold. Not to mention the undeniable purple glow. Smokescreen stood and sidestepped away from Megatron's throne.

"Minions of the Prime," Megatron glared, "prepare to be obliterated."

"Megatron?" Bumblebee gasped as Smokescreen came up behind him.

"You skewered Buckethead with a giant sabre and managed to miss his spark?" Smokescreen glared at Megatron.

"How are you still alive?" Arcee demanded.

"And where'd you score the upgrade?" Bulkhead glared, all of them battle-ready.

"Megatron cannot answer you at this moment. Though I can inform you with utmost authority that he owes his new lease on life to me, Unicron," Unicron bared his fangs, "and I will not be so easy to deliver into oblivion."

A purple flame appeared in each of his servos, turning into massive, spiny cannons. Each shot exploded into a purple cloud as the Autobots ran around, shooting at him. Bulkhead and Arcee hid behind the throne. Bumblebee landed on Unicron's shoulders, flipping forwards and shooting him. Unicron took a second to readjust himself.

_"Bothersome pest," Unicron glared at Megatron._

_"That pest is the very one who robbed me of my spark," Megatron growled, smiling, "and now I possess the power to return the favor."_

_"You possess nothing," Unicron reminded him, "it is I who possesses all that you were and ever will be."_

_Megatron glared, hiding behind his cannon._

Unicron fired at Smokescreen and Bumblebee, who took their place to hide behind the throne with the others. "We need to retreat," Arcee suggested as another blast hit the throne.

"The only way out his down," Smokescreen replied.

"We can't call for a Groundbridge until we put some space between Unicron and us," Bulkhead nodded.

"Behold my infinite might!" Unicron let one cannon disintegrate, replacing it with a sphere. The sphere pierced through the throne, beeping as it readied to explode.

"Let's roll," Bumblebee glared at the tip of the sphere. They jumped around the edged of the throne and drove past Unicron. They fell off the edge, shooting their way a tunnel through the massive tower. Unicron roared and flew after them. They found their way into a long hallway and drove down it, hurrying away from Unicron as quickly as possible. They drove outside and Arcee warned them, skidding to a halt.

"A smelting pit?" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Cybertron's been dormant for thousands of years but that's still burning?" Arcee glared down at the fiery pit.

"Ratchet? We need a groundbridge," Bumblebee ordered as Unicron shot them off the edge. Bulkhead stayed on, grabbing onto Arcee who grabbed onto Smokescreen.

"Hold tight," Bulkhead worked to lift them up. Bumblebee hurried to Bulkhead's side and looked down. His attention quickly shifted to Unicron as he landed beside him. A flame appeared in each hand, becoming two scythes. He swung them at Bumblebee, who dodged his attacks. He shot at Unicron, barely phasing him. One of Unicron's scythes pierced the floor, cracking it as Bulkhead continued to pull the others up. They screamed as the platform crumpled beneath them, making them fall towards the smelting pit.

"No!" Bumblebee yelled, running over to the remaining ledge as a Groundbridge appear beneath them.

"Servant of Prime, you will now join your brethren," Unicron pointed a threatening scythe his way.

"You got that right," Bumblebee let himself fall off the edge. Unicron rushed to the edge, watching the Groundbridge disappear.

Unicron roared, "I am weak."

"But our merciless attack drove the Autobots into submission they fled for their very sparks."

"A victory over unworthy opponents, especially one that did not result in their demise, is far from an achievement," Unicron glared, "clearly, our improved state is not enough to accomplish the deed for which I have come. For that, I shall require a much greater instrument of destruction."


	39. Chapter 39

"How is this happening?" Arcee panicked, "I mean, we put out a call inviting refugees back to Cybertron and Unicron's the first in line?"

"Not to mention those Predacons," Bulkhead agreed, not noticing a specific listener, "what have we come home to?"

"What are we supposed to call him, huh? Megacron? Unitron?" Smokescreen shrugged and Arcee glared at him.

"Really? That's your biggest issue right now?" Arcee hummed.

"Right, right. So what's the game plan?" Smokescreen asked. Bumblebee nodded and walked over to a screen, typing in a few things.

"While Unicron may now inhabit the mortal form, he is still a god, and thus, cannot be defeated by customary means," Ratchet replied.

"Optimus? Wheeljack? This is Bumblebee. We have an urgent situation," Bumblebee spoke suddenly nobody replied. "Optimus, can you hear me?" Bumblebee panicked, "come in. Wheeljack, do you read?... Nothing."

"You have your voice back. Now is not the time to go radio silent," Arcee stepped forwards, pressing a button, "Optimus, in the event that you can hear us. Unicron has found his way back to Cybertron. Repeat, the Chaos-Bringer is here, on our soil, in possession of Megatron's body."

"So what now?" Bulkhead asked, "I mean, besides hoping Optimus got the message."

"We figure out why Unicron's here," Arcee replied.

"And what he wants," Bumblebee agreed as their visitor left the room, heading back to her cell and acting as if she'd never escaped.

 

"The Big U could've taken Earth behind our backs. Why come back to Cybertron?"

"There would be only one reason, Wheeljack," Optimus replied, "to destroy the spark of his arch-enemy, Primus."

 

"But that's the core of our planet," Smokescreen protested.

"It isn't fair," Arcee rubbed her arm, "how many more times do we have to save a world? Had to fight for the survival of our home?"

"Regrettably, the struggle between creation and destruction is an eternal one," Ratchet replied, filling absolutely nobody with hope, "and the battle lines which separate the two run through the very spark of Cybertron. Good and evil. Order and chaos. One victorious, one vanquished. Each forming the core of their own separate worlds: Cybertron and Earth. And now, the darkness had followed us all the way home."

 

Predaking flew through the night, inspecting the ground beneath him. He found a suitable place and transformed, landing on the ground and inspecting the claw marks. "Tracks," Predaking hummed, hopeful, "the Autobots spoke the truth. Other Predacons do exist, though it seems they took flight here. Locating my brethren will be a futile endeavor unless I allow them to locate me."

Predaking transformed back into his beast mode, sending a ray of flame into the dark sky. He stopped and transformed back into his robot mode, looking around. He saw something approaching quickly from the sky, making his chassis swell, "the beacon, it worked."

 

"Vitals are improving," Ratchet watched Ultra Magnus, "you will be back on your struts in good time."

"Exactly how long is 'good time?'" Bumblebee walked in, "because with Optimus missing in action, we could really use Ultra Magnus's council."

"Bumblebee, we have each been witnessed to those among us who have risen above their station time and again. Wreckers, scouts, even field medics. The Chaos-Bringer is at our doorstep and now, more than ever before, we cannot afford to wait for salvation," Ratchet replied.

"We'll launch an attack on Darkmount, provided Unicron's still there," Bumblebee decided. Ultra Magnus's screen began beeping. Ratchet turned to it.

"Or, first attempt to locate him in the event that he's not," Ratchet looked over his shoulder.

 

_"Predaking? Alive?" Megatron hissed, working out how he could use this._

_"You know this primitive life form?" Unicron inquired._

_"Yes," Megatron looked over his shoulder, spinning off his lies, "a warrior once under my command, though I thought he had perished in battle... How fortunate that I was wrong, for Predaking is a loyal and powerful combatant who could very well be the greater instrument of destruction which you seek." Megatron smirked, hiding his face from Unicron._

Unicron flew down to Predaking, transforming and landing on his two pedes. "Megatron?" Predaking snapped, surprised.

"Warrior," Unicron greeted him, "I call upon you to serve your master."

"In the name of the mighty legions of Predacons who preceded me, I shall never again yield to your charge," Predaking snarled, "but I will heed your previous advice and face my true enemy as a beast!" He transformed, sending a stream of fire at Unicron, who screamed in pain.

_"You dare to deceive me and have both of us destroyed?" Unicron snarled._

_Megatron turned to him, defiance in his glare, "perhaps not destroyed. Just damaged enough that our shared form will no longer be of use to you and force you to abandon what remains. For regaining my free will, even over a mangled and efficient frame, is preferable to enduring a waking life as your slave!"_

_"For your insolence, I will only make you endure greater suffering," Unicron sent two beams of purple light from his eyes, hitting Megatron. Megatron roared in agony, knowing it would take a while._

Predaking roared and ran at Unicron, gripping him in his fangs and thrashing his head. Unicron slammed his fist on Predaking's snout but was unable to break free. Predaking tilted his helm up and shot a ray of fire at Unicron, sending him flying back. Unicron quickly stood as Predaking sprinted again, lifting up a dark energon cannon and shooting the Predacon. He skidded back, claws scraping across the ground.

Predaking tried tackling him again but was only slammed into a wall by the cannon blast. Predaking laid limp as Unicron approached, summoning a massive hammer. Predaking shook himself off and ran at him but was slammed to the ground. Predaking tried to back up as he was beaten and whimpered as the hulking hammer came crashing down, falling limp again with optics closed.

"Now, let us learn more about these mighty legions of which you spoke," a purple circle appeared on Unicron's palm, " _by peering directly into your mind_."

He placed his palm on Predaking's forehead and the dragon's optics flew open. Images flashed before Unicron. Many Predacons and a field of many bones. Unicron disengaged the link and hummed, "I know now what I require to tear this world asunder.  _And where I might find them_."

 

Shockwave followed Starscream's signal in the form of a massive tank, seeing the two seekers standing there. "Shockwave. How was your journey?" Starscream smirked and Switchvolt shook her helm.

"Long. Explain why you two have summoned me to the middle of nowhere," Shockwave glared at both of them.

"Because I have located our army," Starscream gestured to a massive field of bones. Switchvolt raised a brow at Starscream and he smirked, knowing she found it. He didn't care for her. She didn't care for him either, so it all worked out. They looked down at the clones who worked on collecting bones, "the clones sniffed out quite the motherload, wouldn't you say?"

They got to work carrying bones, Shockwave shooting them for reasons Switchvolt couldn't understand. The entire crew was there, the two seekers, the clones, the drone, and the mad scientist. Starscream had shut up for once, carrying a massive curved bone on his back.  Darksteel struggled to get a bone out and when it did come loose, he accidentally smashed Skylynx over the head with it. Skylynx turned and glared while Darksteel just laughed.

"So, you find me amusing?" Skylynx glared, brandishing his clawed servos. Skylynx grabbed the bone from Darksteel and smashed him over the chassis with it.

"Ow, that hurt," Darksteel glared. They began wrestling with the bone, Starscream on standby to scold them from above.

"That bone could be your comrade someday. Now stop fooling around and return to the task at hand," Starscream chided.

"I do find it curious," Megatron interrupted, shocking everybody, "that I am not the only one currently seeking the remains of mighty legions."

Starscream interlocked his servos as Switchvolt felt her spark pulsing, "it cannot be."

 

"I recommend that we utilize the warship's operating system to search for Megatron's life signal," Ratchet suggested as thywalked onto the ship's bridge.

"Doc, that remodel who kicked our tailpipes might have looked and sounded like old Buckethead but it wasn't him," Bulkhead argued.

"That much I know," Ratchet agreed, "but even if a  _fraction_  of Megatron's spark still flickers in his body, the ships scanners may pick it up."

 

"It defies logic," Shockwave agreed as Switchvolt limped over, unable to speak. Soundwave gripped her servo and flinched at the force he felt from it.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream opened his arms in awe.  _No_ , Switchvolt mouthed as Unicron approached. "B-but how? You were- oh what does it matter!? Our master is back and looking far more imposing than ever. My Liege, rest assured we have been working tirelessly in your absence to build an army powerful enough to conquer Cybertron."

"I do not wish to conquer this world," Unicron stopped in front of Starscream, "I wish to eradicate it."

Soundwave glared at the imposter, holding tightly to Switchvolt. Starscream cowered, "apologies, Lord Megatron. I can't say that I'm following-"

"Silence!" Unicron slammed Starscream through the air. Starscream crashed to the ground by the Predacons, who stared down at him. Switchvolt had managed to point her blaster at him, but it wasn't the blaster she planned to fire, "your master is under my control. I am the destroyer of worlds, the Bringer of Chaos and the lord of the undead."

Unicron's servos ignited in purple fire, lifting to the sky. Switchvolt's digits twitched, sending a missile at him. His two flames flicker as he glared at her, reigniting the fire. "Unicron," Shockwave hissed.

"I say we show the lord of the undead what it's like to be unliving," Skylynx readied himself for a fight.

"Rip him to shreds," Darksteel ran forwards. They transformed, Darksteel tackling Unicron and stabbing him with his beak. Unicron threw him off and was met with Skylynx's flame. The two Predacons circle the fire, glaring at it and waiting. Unicron summoned two cannons, shooting at the Predacons as Switchvolt lost contact with the physical world.

_"Switchvolt!" she heard Artifact call after her, "Switchvolt!" Switchvolt turned, seeing the small blue light._

_"W-what?" she stammered._

_"This is it!" Artifact hissed._ Switchvolt was shaken awake, seeing the two Predacons defeated. Unicron walked past them, towards the bones. Purple veins ran through his chassis as Unicron's hands lifted towards the sky, drawing in dark lightning that he slammed tot he ground, sending a wave through the fields of dead Predacons. Switchvolt felt herself changing, her icy blue eyes becoming a fiery purple as she readied herself for a battle.

 

"Megatron's life signal," Ratchet stared.

"So somewhere inside that new body armor, he's still alive?" Arcee stared at the screen before them.

"He's perished and returned before," Ratchet looked over to her, stating only truth, "a phenomenon no doubt aided by the blood of Unicron which has coursed through his veins."

"The coordinates indicate he's left Darkmount," Bumblebee pointed out and Ratchet began triangulating Unicron's exact position. "We were there," Bumblebee pointed out, "earlier today."

"Predaking's refuge?" Arcee glared.

"Unicron's retracing our steps?" Bulkhead panicked.

"Woah, wait," Smokescreen approached, staring at the growing purple smear on the screen, "what in Alpha Trion's beard is that?"

 

"My legions, arise and purge this world with your dragon fire," Unicron lifted his servos, gathering dark lightning. The Predacons recovered, watching. The grounds shifted and cracked as skeletal remains crawled out, roaring in the clouds of purple dust.

"Terrorcons created by Predacons?" Starscream gaped, backing up.

"It defies all science," Shockwave stared, at a loss.

"We're doomed!" Starscream screamed and took flight.

"Starscream!" Switchvolt yelled after him, ignored. Soundwave and Switchvolt stayed to help the terrified scientist, shooting at enemies. Switchvolt's speed was something neither of them had seen before, the charge in her blades far stronger than before- a result of dark energon exposure. Shockwave transformed into a tank, driving backward as he shot at Terrorcons.

The Terrorcons reached Shockwave, piling over him and bringing down Soundwave. "No!" Switchvolt screamed and ran towards them. She heard a familiar roar and saw fire reigning down on the undead.

 

"Given you're dealing with Unicron himself, the energy-mass can be only one thing: dark energon." Ratchet glared at the picture of their planet, "but for what purpose?"

"We all saw it, the valley was filled with ancient Predacon bones," Bumblebee muttered.

Arcee snarled, "Unicron's raising an undead army."

"One currently traveling over the Hydrax Plateau towards the Well of All-Sparks- the most direct route to Cybertron's core and Primus," Ratchet hissed, "Unicron clearly seeks to access our planet's core from the same point of entry we used to restore it."

"No doubt with every intention of undoing our efforts," Arcee looked at the others, seeing all of their optics.

"So what do we do?" Bulkhead asked.

"We put ourselves between Unicron's army and the Well," Bumblebee turned around, looking at them, "our strongest assets are this warship and whatever relics might be stored in its vault."

"Last time I looked, just the polarity gauntlet and the Immobilizer," Smokescreen pointed out.

"Hopefully the genuine article this time," Arcee glanced at Bumblebee.

"I'll round up the secret weapons," Smokescreen offered and left.

"Bulkhead, think you can pilot this ship?" Bumblebee asked.

"Con engineering- user-friendly, right?" Bulkhead chuckled nervously.

"Ratchet, you've given your all to save this world once already," Bumblebee turned to the final one.

 

"The past shall consume the future, the dead shall consume the living, and chaos shall reign supreme!"

 

"Where are you taking us? We have a right to know," Knockout complained and was surprised to see Starscream open the cell door.

"Greetings, fellow Decepticons," Starscream smirked.

"Starscream, thank the stars! We can finally escape this dreaded ship," Knockout grinned.

"No, doctor. We must, in fact, take this ship, by whatever means necessary," Starscream grimaced towards Knockout as two orange femmes appeared in the doorway. "Where's Shockwave?" the smaller, orange one demanded.

 

*        *        *        *        *

**Welcome to the end of _Softly Spoken_ , the first book of my trilogy. The second book his a companion novel named _Illogically Forgotten._ This plot will finish up in that book and move onto the third book, _Clearly Chosen_. This is not the end! Also, there are a few readers I would really like to thank [Echo_Fire-Soundwave](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Echo_Fire_SoundWave) and [ᴄʀᴏɪssᴀɴᴛ 🥐](https://www.wattpad.com/user/HaveACroissant) for your steady stream of support and comments. Also, every single person who has read this: thank you ** **too** **!**

**Here is my official description for _Illogically Forgotten_ :**

**Coilcord was the sparkling of a slave on the space-pirate ship, the Reiver. Now that her carrier has been captured yet again and Coilcord has emerged from stasis after the Fall of Cybertron, she must find and rescue her carrier. She's not the only one alone on the dormant Cybertron and quickly seeks refuge with Shockwave. He offers to help her if she helps in, something she can't deny. However, during the search for her carrier, she begins growing oddly attached to this logical scientist.**


	40. Chapter 40

After me stalling for  _way way_  too long, not liking the first chapter enough, and working on other stories, I've finally published it! The new companion novel to Softly Spoken is out, following Coilcord and Shockwave when they meet on an abandoned Cybertron, forced to put up with each other, and potentially grow to love each other.

 

Coilcord was the sparkling of a slave on the space-pirate ship, the Reiver. Now that her carrier has been captured yet again and Coilcord has emerged from stasis after the Fall of Cybertron, she must find and rescue her carrier. She's not the only one alone on the dormant Cybertron and quickly seeks refuge with Shockwave. He offers to help her if she helps him, something she can't deny. However, during the search for her carrier, she begins growing oddly attached to this logical scientist.

**[Illogically Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009462) **


End file.
